Night And Day
by MiaoShou
Summary: AU. The NPA are assisting mysterious detective L with a new case. Raito has to work with an unusual partner... Shonen ai. Yaoi. Complete now :
1. Insolent Stranger

_**If you like quick updates, don't read this! XD **_

_Just something that's been passing through my mind and getting written down in odd moments. I had enough for a first chapter so thought I may as well post it, but my other fics have to take priority so it's going to be a while before it starts to pick up speed._

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and lyrics are mine.The other quote is from Romeo and Juliet. By Shakespeare._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Insolent stranger_

_Eyes in the night_

_Am I looking for a fight_

_Am I looking for some meaning in my life_

_Will you remember_

_When the moon has curved away_

_In the show and tell of day_

_Will we begin_

_Or is this nothing more than nothing..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito looked up and down the dark, deserted street then pushed open the window and crawled inside. The room was empty. He'd already known that of course, he wasn't stupid enough to climb through the window of a bosozoku gang headquarters without checking out first that there was nobody waiting on the other side for him.

He wasn't supposed to be here. Where he was meant to be was outside, waiting for the backup he'd called for. But he was bored. He could, he supposed, have lurked in the street, passing the time by comparing today and yesterday and working out which of them had been the most boring. Or for a fun change, he could have estimated how boring tomorrow was going to be. But instead, he'd decided to do something interesting for once and check out the house by himself.

He closed the window behind him and moved quietly over to the door. Listened. Opened it and sneaked out into the corridor. All was going well, nobody around to watch his progress, no sound, the bikers were probably sunk into a drunken or drugged stupor by now –

"Fuck!" he hissed as he turned the corner of the corridor and found a Glock 17 pointing at him, held in the hand of a dark-haired man who looked as surprised as Raito. But not surprised enough to let his gun hand waver.

Raito glared into the eyes of the stranger. "Police," he stated commandingly, but not too loud, no point in attracting a crowd. "You're under arrest!"

The other man's spookily large dark eyes glanced down at his pistol and back up at Raito.

"Unless you have death ray eyes or some other useful superpower, I think not," he said.

"You'll only make it worse for yourself – " Raito began the speech. The one that makes the criminal realise – well, that he'll only make it worse for himself.

"Heard it," the stranger said, dismissively. "Show me your badge."

Raito slowly brought it out, held it toward the other man. Who took it gingerly between first finger and thumb as though he thought Raito might have blown his nose on it.

He studied it, waving the pistol warningly at Raito at one point though the young man could have sworn he hadn't moved an inch. _Can he read my mind? I thought about grabbing for the gun..._

"Yagami Raito," the man said, handing back the police ID. "Any relation to Yagami Souchirou?"

"I'm his son," Raito said. "Do you know my father?" _Have you been arrested by my father?_

"I know of him," the man said, turning the most intense gaze on Raito that the young man had ever encountered. "You don't look much like him."

"I know," Raito said, taking his own good look at his captor. _So I'll know you again when I see you in a lineup. _Decided there wouldn't be much trouble picking the man out of a crowd. He seemed young, probably a little older than Raito, had dark hair that looked as if it had never heard of a comb much less seen one, huge grey eyes with huger pupils – was he short-sighted, perhaps? Big dark bags under them as well, maybe the result of too many nights spent sneaking around other people's houses when he should be asleep in bed. And the clothes – baggy faded jeans and even baggier white top that fit where it touched and not very well at that. His posture was also appalling but Raito reckoned him to be about his own height if he stood up straight.

The man smiled at him. _Dear God, that's the creepiest smile I've ever seen! Is there anything about this man that isn't odd? He could get a job sitting on top of a cathedral catching rainwater!_

"Flattering as your intent examination of my person may be," the man said, his voice low and pleasing in contrast to the rest of him, "we don't really have time for any more ogling."

"I'm not ogling you!" Raito hissed. "I'm a police officer!"

"And as such, entitled to stare, I must agree. I presume you're here looking for the sentosha of the Maru-So?"

"Yes," Raito said_. He calls them Maru-So – that's a police term, is he some kind of undercover – no, no. Surely not. No-one could be under that much cover. _ "Since he's their leader, I need to talk to him about an incident earlier today –"

"Yes, three people were killed after a bike race got out of control. I know about it," the man waved away Raito's explanation. "Then we should have no difficulty accomodating each other. I have information that a man called Friderich Kowalewski is hiding out with them, disguising himself as a biker. He's the one I want, you can have all the rest."

"I beg your pardon?" Raito was outraged. "You think I'm just going to – who are you, anyway?"

"You can call me Ryuuzaki," the man said. "And I'm here representing the American government."

"Does the Japanese government know about your presence?" Raito asked.

Ryuuzaki grinned. "After a fashion. They wouldn't admit to it."

"Let me see your ID," Raito demanded. _What is he, FBI? No, there's no way one of them would ever dress like this!_

"Don't have any," Ryuuzaki said.

"So – let me get this straight," Raito's tone pure sarcasm, "you think I'm just going to hand you over one of my possible suspects so that you can take him out of the country, when I don't even know who you are?"

"Don't you want to, Yagami-san?"

"..." _Now he's making puppy-dog eyes at me! Puppy-dog eyes! Is he demented? Does he maybe think he's – attractive? That won't work on me!_

"No, I don't want to." the young detective said firmly. "In fact, I'm thinking of arresting you along with the rest of them, you seem like a suspicious character to me!"

"Me?" Ryuuzaki's eyes, if possible, grew even bigger and he – pouted. "Suspicious?"

"Put the damn gun away, we've wasted enough time here," Raito said, slightly unnerved by the – the eyes. The cute expressions. _Cute? Did I just think cute? What's wrong with me? Just how bored am I really?_ "I'm expecting backup any minute, when they get here we'll arrest everybody and if you want one of them you'll have to go through the proper channels."

Ryuuzaki shrugged. "That seems fair enough, Yagami-san." He holstered his pistol somewhere under his shapeless t-shirt and obediently followed Raito down the corridor.

"Are you CIA or something?" Raito muttered.

"Something," Ryuuzaki replied.

"What kind of something – "

"Shhh!" Ryuuzaki grasped Raito's arm. "Did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Sounded like someone trying to be quiet."

"Was it us?"

"Very amusing, Yagami-san. Quick, come in here, we can wait for them to come along then creep out and grab them!"

Ryuuzaki thrust open the nearest door, making Raito shudder. What if somebody had been inside there? Well, maybe the man had already checked, who knew how long he'd been in the house. Peering inside, Raito saw a small bedroom, no blankets on the bed, a nasty musty smell in the air.

"Quick!" Ryuuzaki whispered from behind him.

"Okay, don't be so nervous," Raito said, stepping into the room and turning to Ryuuzaki just in time to see the other man take the key from the inside of the door and step back out into the corridor.

"What – " Raito lunged for the door but it was too late. He heard the key turn in the lock and the annoying – the hateful – low voice of Ryuuzaki from the other side.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-san, but I can't allow you to interfere with me. Doubtless your backup will release you when they arrive."

"You bastard!" Raito hissed.

"Yes, you're probably right," the voice sounded amused.

"If I ever see you again, you are going to be the sorriest man that ever lived!"

"Sadly, Yagami-san, although I have found your company quite charming, it's not at all likely that we will meet again. Sayonara."

Raito growled in frustration, then slumped against the door. Making any kind of noise would just wake up the biker gang and cause them to flee. All he could do was wait for the humiliation when he had to be set free by his laughing colleagues. Damn Ryuuzaki! Who the hell was the man? Raito would find out! He'd hunt him down and – and charge him with – something! Anything! The freaky little goblin would be sorry he'd messed with Raito!

He pulled out his notebook, turned to a new page and wrote. Ryuuzaki. Then a description, not that he was likely to forget. Started to plan how he was going to look for the man. And never noticed that for once, he wasn't bored at all.


	2. Behind the Screen

_This is the rest of it that I have ready, there'll be no more for a while now as I was stuck with my Only You update but now hopefully I've sorted it._

_M. O. – modus operandi. The usual method a criminal uses to commit his crimes._

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and lyrics are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Everywhere I look_

_Nowhere to be found_

_I keep on searching, searching_

_But you're never around._

_When the light is low_

_When the sun goes down_

_Gone back into the shadow._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Tempt not a desperate man._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito yawned.

"Tired, Yagami-kun?" Matsuda murmured from his seat next to Raito.

"A little bit," Raito said. _No, I'm bored, you idiot. How long does it take to set up a laptop? Who is this Watari, anyway, he looks like he's auditioning for an amateur production of Casablanca! And why are you sitting so close to me, Matsuda, any nearer and you'd be on my lap! _ "I had a late night, Matsuda-san."

"Hot date?" Matsuda enquired.

"Huh?" Raito stared at his colleague. "Date? No. I was working."

"Yagami-kun should get out more," Matsuda gave his opinion. "He should get a girlfriend. Or something. Working all the time isn't good for anybody."

"I had a girlfriend," Raito said. "We split up. I don't need another one right now."

"Is Yagami-kun still nursing a broken heart?" Matsuda leaned forward sympathetically.

"Certainly not!" Raito was vaguely offended that anyone would suspect him of doing such a slushy thing. "I didn't even like her. The only reason I went out with her was because she wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

"Most men would be happy to spend time alone with Amane Misa," Matsuda said. "She's beautiful and famous – "

"She's giddy and tedious," Raito muttered. _For God's sake, get out of my face, Matsuda! What's wrong with you? Omigod, is he hitting on me? Matsuda? Fuck!_ "If I was going to date anybody, I'd hope it would be someone with at least a modicum of intelligence."

"And perhaps someone in the same line of work, Yagami-kun," Matsuda purred. "So you'd have something to talk about during the long winter evenings. In between bouts of hot, steamy – "

"Shall we begin, gentlemen?" The robotic voice from the laptop broke into their conversation, for which Raito was devoutly grateful. Anything had to be better than Matsuda and his romantic clichés.

"If we're all ready?" the computerised voice went on. "Yagami Raito? Matsuda Touta? If you've finished organising your social lives, is it possible that you could give me your attention for a few moments? Or perhaps you'd like me to wait until you complete your hot, steamy sentence, Matsuda-san. I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear its conclusion."

"..." Raito slunk down in his seat. _Okay, I was wrong. There is something worse than Matsuda._ He stared at the screen, where a big, white, archaic L looked back at him.

"Sorry, L-san!" Matsuda jumped nervously back in his chair, sweeping papers off the conference table with his arm. "Damn!" He dropped to the floor, gathering them up and Raito went to help him, if only to move things along a little faster.

"Oooh, he's sarcastic!" Matsuda muttered, under the table. "It's like being back at school!"

"Maybe you should offer him an apple, Matsuda-san," Raito suggested.

"But he's not real!" Matsuda paused in his up-picking of papers. "I suppose I could send him a virtual apple."

"Or a poem about an apple," Raito was seeing the funny side, which always happened at the most inappropriate moments. "You could call it – Bite Me."

"You do know I can hear you?" L's voice interrupted them. "Do I have to make you sit at opposite sides of the room?"

"No, no!" Matsuda squeaked, banging his head on the table as he scrambled back onto his chair and dropping half the papers he'd picked up onto Raito's head. "We'll be good!"

Raito swept up the rest of the paper off the floor, deposited it in front of Matsuda and sat down, without saying anything. _Be good? Honestly! If Matsuda wants to act like L's bitch, he can, but he needn't expect me to do the same!_

He turned his attention back to the post mortem report he'd been studying, half listening as L and the others discussed the first case that the world-famous detective was pursuing in Japan. He'd already formed his own conclusions about the matter and was just keeping an ear open in case anything new came up. Probably not. It'd doubtless be as boring and predictable as every other case they dealt with. Boring.

He sighed, remembering a time a few weeks ago when he hadn't been bored. When he'd had a quest. A mission. But his search for the elusive Ryuuzaki had led nowhere at all, he wasn't listed as an alias on any police database anywhere and no-one on the streets seemed to have heard of him either. The description Raito had given of the man had simply provoked comments along the lines of, he'd be hard to miss if the person being asked ever did see him. Well, it was true. How could someone so odd-looking be so damn invisible? Unless it was a disguise – but who would disguise themselves as – that? The skin had to be his natural color, it was easy to fake a tan, but not to turn yourself the drip-white shade of Dracula. And those eyes – they were piercing, intelligent, as if the man knew things that nobody else did. Raito had even asked his father, since Ryuuzaki seemed to know about him, but Yagami Souchirou didn't know who he was either.

Raito shrugged away his thoughts. Tuned back in to whatever L was droning on about.

"His undeviating M O during his European escapades," the monotonous voice was saying, "which you might like to consider, was to take a hotel room and lure his victims there, then performing his impromptu surgery on them and – "

"That doesn't work," Raito said, unthinkingly, before realising that he'd interrupted the world's best detective mid-stream.

"Pardon me?" L's voice, computer-flattened, couldn't have had intonation, but Raito heard the annoyance anyway.

"This is Tokyo," Raito went on, he may as well explain himself now he'd started.

"I'm aware of that, Yagami-kun," L said. "If only due to the vast amount of Japanese people I notice passing my hotel room."

"Well, no doubt L-san has also noticed the vast amount of crime we don't have here," Raito said. _Oh, God, Raito, what the hell are you doing? Don't get snippy with him, are you mad?_ "Tokyo has a very low crime rate and there's a high police presence even in the more insalubrious areas. Also, we're very overcrowded."

"Yagami-kun has a point, I presume?" The voice suggested, without saying, that perhaps Yagami-kun would like to get to his point somewhere in this lifetime.

"I'm looking at the post mortem report here," Raito continued, "and I see that although the bodies have ligature marks suggesting their hands and feet have been bound, there's no mention of abrasions that could be due to them being gagged. It suggests to me that the perpetrator, uh –"

"Enjoys the sounds they might make during their dismemberment?" L suggested.

"Yes, exactly," Raito agreed. "So the murders are going to be messy, bloody and above all, noisy. That wouldn't work in Tokyo. There isn't anywhere easily accessible to a visitor where you could get away with that amount of commotion. I suggest that the killer is much more likely to have found a place outside the city to commit his crimes. Some remote farm somewhere, perhaps."

"That'd make him a lot easier to find!" Matsuda broke in, enthusiastically.

"We can check with real estate agents," Yagami Souchiro said. "See if they've let – " he paused, glanced at the screen.

"Since we have little real idea of the man's financial resources, it's even possible that he might have the wherewithal to purchase a property," L said. "You could also look into that. And any suspicious activity around previously deserted rural buildings."

Raito breathed a sigh of relief. At least L seemed to be open to accepting other people's suggestions. He hadn't welcomed the idea of an argument with a letter on a computer screen.

The rest of the meeting passed uneventfully and Raito, after the day's business with L was finished, began to slowly gather up his papers. He'd had an idea. But it depended on letting the other detectives leave first.

"Shall we grab some lunch, Yagami-kun?" Matsuda said eagerly.

"I'll catch up with you, Matsuda-san," Raito said, still sorting through his notes and reports.

"That's okay, I'll wait for you!" Matsuda sat down again, apparently prepared to wait all day.

"I'd like a word with Yagami-kun, please." L's monotone spoke. "Alone."

"Oh dear!" Matsuda got up to leave, giving Raito a sympathetic look. "Looks like you got detention, bad boy!"

Raito stared after him. _Bad boy? Dear heavens, the man's fucking flaming!_

"Don't worry, son," Yagami Souchiro murmured to Raito as he went past.

"Hmm? No, Dad, I'm not worried." _L might be mad at me for interrupting him but at least I get to ask him – _

"I must commend you, Yagami-kun," L's voice droned out as the last of the detectives closed the door, "on your excellent reasoning powers. I did not expect anyone to come to the same conclusions that I had and certainly not so rapidly."

"Thank you, L-san," Raito said. "I, uh, perhaps should have realised that you would have thought of that yourself – "

"No harm done," L said. "It's better to say something unnecessary than not say something necessary, don't you think?"

"Um, yes," Raito said. "L-san – "

"Just L will do."

"L, then – I was wondering... I have a problem and I wondered if you would be kind enough to help me with it."

"If Yagami-kun is searching for another girlfriend, then I can recommend him an excellent internet dating agency – "

"No, it's nothing like that!" Raito interrupted. _Again! I'm interrupting L all the time! _

"Of course. Yagami-kun has no need of such assistance, since his looks alone are enough to ensure him the company of anyone he chooses."

"_..." L likes how I look? Imagine that! L liking how I look - no, he's probably just being polite or something. Although - most people like how I look...  
_

"So what else may I assist Yagami-kun with this morning?"

"I'm looking for a man," Raito said, fishing around in his pocket for his notebook.

"I can recommend Yagami-kun an excellent internet dating agency for that purpose also."

"What!" Raito stared at the screen. "No, not – I'm not looking for a, for a partner!"

"The gay community will be devastated."

"I met this man in suspicious circumstances," Raito persisted. "He claimed to be working for the American government, but gave me no proof of that. I wanted to check up on him, but all I have is an alias which nobody seems to recognise."

There was a brief pause, then L asked, "Could Yagami-kun not merely arrest this man on suspicion and then get to the bottom of his identity crisis?"

"Uh... no, not exactly. I mean – he wasn't - I didn't – I was in the middle of an investigation and he locked me in a room and disappeared."

"Unfortunate," L commented.

"I know it was stupid of me!" Raito exclaimed. "Normally I'd never let anyone put me in such a position."

"So there was something about this man that disarmed your suspicions?"

"I suppose so," this was something Raito hadn't considered. "I suppose he was just – he seemed so –" _Cute? Childlike? Harmlessly eccentric? I can't say any of that to L! Especially not the cute part!_ "Well, he wasn't exactly like anyone else, L."

"We're all unique, Yagami-kun."

"Yes, but this man was more unique than most!"

"What was the alias he gave you?"

"Ryuuzaki," Raito said.

"That name seems to ring a bell with me," L said. "Description?"

"Oh, if you'd seen him, you'd never forget him!" Raito said. "He's very pale, very slender, about as tall as me, which is – "

"I know how tall you are, Yagami-kun."

"Of course. But he's got bad posture so he looks shorter. And he has a lot of black hair. Cut just anyhow, like a big mass of – feathers. Extraordinary eyes as well, really large and they're grey but he has enormous pupils so they look black. And a very strange smile."

"Strange, Yagami-kun?"

"Creepy," Raito added, then decided that wasn't very precise. "Um, wide and pointed and like a goblin."

"Goblinesque smile." L said, his inflectionless voice completely hiding what he might think of that description.

"It's the only way I can think of to describe it," Raito said. "I mean, he's not exactly ugly or anything, just very, very odd. Like, um, something from a fairytale."

"Rumplestiltskin?" L suggested.

"No, not that bad!" Raito said.

"Beauty and the Beast?" L offered.

"Neither of those," Raito said. "Much more ethereal than, uh, beastly."

"Ethereal."

"Yes. Also he was dressed like a derelict and had what looked like an NYPD issue Glock. Which is enough to pick him up for apart from his impeding me in my investigation."

"He certainly sounds like a very – bad boy, Yagami-kun."

Raito gave the screen a glare but decided to ignore the provocation. "Do you think you might know who he is, L?"

"The description certainly seems familiar to me," L said. "I'll look into it for you, Yagami-kun."

"Thanks very much, L. I appreciate it."

"Although I'm not sure why Yagami-kun is so intent on finding this man? Since you imply that he has probably committed no crime of any importance?"

"I don't really know myself, L," Raito admitted. "I just feel it's unfinished business, that's all. It preys on my mind."

"Then let us see if we can put Yagami-kun's mind to rest," L said. "I shall let you know tomorrow what I find out."

Raito thanked the emblazoned screen, bowed to the silent Watari who was standing by and left, feeling considerably more confident about his pursuit of the mysterious Ryuuzaki. It was a little demeaning to have to ask for help with his search, but at least he'd only asked the best. And if L couldn't find the missing man, then nobody could.


	3. Meeting You Halfway

_I stayed up late to do another chapter – I was enjoying it too much to stop – but will never do that again as I missed out a sentence and turned the whole plot into nonsense XD It's fixed now..._

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story is mine.The poem is one I wrote a few years ago but it seemed, uh, adequate to my needs. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_When I look at your face_

_I need to sit down, I need a cup of tea._

_You could start wars_

_You could stop my rain falling._

_I want to get wet with you, only you,_

_Feel you move in my grasp._

_I want to know you from the inside,_

_drink you, drain you, penetrate you._

_Hold you,_

_Dream you while you sleep._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_He that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito awoke in a strange mood next morning. Couldn't quite work out what it was. He found himself breezing through his apartment quite cheerfully instead of slumping out of bed. He ate breakfast – only the rice and vegetables left from last night's dinner but normally it took him so long to get ready he didn't have time to eat.

As he left for the train station, he realised what the difference was. He was looking forward to going to work. Unusual. But then again, he possibly had something to look forward to.

On the journey, between coffee and sudoku, he wondered if L had found the missing Ryuuzaki for him. Or some hint as to who he might be. He hadn't looked Japanese at all – and if he really did have something to do with the American government, he might not be in the country any more. _Ha! Ryuuzaki! You think you'll escape me by choosing to live on some other continent? Think again – I have leave owing. Some foreign travel sounds like a really good idea, especially if it leads to me being able to kick your damn door-locking ass at the end of it!_

The good mood lasted through the morning, despite the early part of it being mostly paperwork and the kind that would normally have bored Raito into resentful somnolence.

"It's L time," Matsuda said at last, leaning across his own desk to stare at Raito.

"Yes, I know," Raito said, stretching tired typing muscles.

"You seem happy today, Yagami-kun."

"It's a nice day, why shouldn't I be happy?" Raito said, getting up from his desk and sorting through the papers he needed to take with him.

"Did you get lucky last night?" Matsuda asked.

"Do you ever think about anything else, Matsuda-san?"

"Of course I do, Yagami-kun!" Matsuda said indignantly. "I think about work when I'm here!"

"That's it? Work and sex?"

"Sometimes I watch a movie," Matsuda said, following Raito out of the room.

"Porn movie?"

"Sometimes," Matsuda smiled at Raito who realised that talking to Matsuda about porn probably wasn't his best move if he didn't want to encourage the man. But he seemed so – helpless, somehow. _Stop that, Raito! You know what happens when you start wanting to look after people and improve their lives! You end up with needy exes calling you up all through the night!_

Raito waited patiently in the conference room as the other detectives filed in and Watari, in his usual Film Noir guise dealt with L's remote communication set-up.

"You can tell me, you know," Matsuda muttered in Raito's ear, making the young man jump.

"Don't do that, Matsuda!" Raito said. "I was thinking – tell you what?"

"Anything, Yagami-kun," Matsuda said. "Even something personal that you might want to confide in someone."

"Such as?"

"Well, such as the reason why you're not interested in having a girlfriend, Yagami-kun."

"You mean because I haven't found anyone who's interesting, intelligent and has at least vestiges of common sense?"

"Um, no, not that reason, Yagami-kun," Matsuda leaned in closer. "I mean, there could be a much more, um, instinctual reason why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Matsuda-san, if you're trying to confess your inclinations to me, I suggest you don't do it in front of L."

"He's not set up yet – is he?" Matsuda peered across at the blank laptop screen.

"Of course he is, didn't you notice yesterday that he knew what we were saying to each other even before he was officially turned on? I expect he does that all the time to find out what people say when they don't think he's listening."

"I wouldn't have noticed that, Yagami-kun," Matsuda gazed at his friend admiringly.

"It's just observation, Matsuda-san," Raito said. _There's nothing I can do to stop him, is there? I'm nice, I'm rude, I'm critical, he doesn't care. I need to find him someone else to get interested in, it's the only way. A diversion._

"Are we ready to begin?" L's voice. "And thank you, Yagami-kun, it's nice to be aware of your interest in whether I'm turned on or not."

Raito kept a blank face. Despite the look his father was giving him. "You're very welcome, L."

"Shall we move on to the Shakespeare Killer, gentlemen?" L suggested.

"Tsk!" Matsuda muttered. "This is a very sick case, Yagami-kun."

"Mm," Raito agreed.

"Appears to have moved to Tokyo from San Francisco," L's briefing had begun. "He targets gay couples, overpowers one of them and rapes and kills the other in front of his bound lover. Then finishes off the other half of the couple. Leaving behind him a quote from Romeo and Juliet written on the wall in the victim's blood."

"Quote?" Matsuda searched his notes.

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow – " Raito began.

"That I shall say good night till it be morrow," L finished. "Any thoughts on this?"

"It's absolutely tragic, don't you think, Yagami-kun?" Matsuda muttered. "To deliberately go out of his way to point out that he's making one of them suffer watching the other one die."

"This is why we are going to stop him, Matsuda-san," L said. "But not if we spend our time attempting to wash the victims from their graves with tears."

Raito smiled. L knew his Romeo and Juliet. And he certainly seemed to have brought in an interesting case here.

"Nobody seems to have any idea who the killer is," Aizawa said. "Nobody sees him come or go, we only know he's male because of the DNA he leaves behind."

"The victim's always the girl party of the relationship," Mogi said.

"Girl?" said Yagami Souchirou. "There are no girls involved."

"You know what I mean, Chief, the one that acts as the girl."

"Huh," said Matsuda. "The uke, you mean."

"The what?" said Mogi. "What's that?"

"Passive partner in the relationship," L informed him.

"Damn, what a shame all these guys are dead!" Matsuda muttered to Raito as he shuffled through the crime scene photos of the killer's San Francisco victims. "Look how cute they are, Yagami-kun."

"Matsuda-san, I can't believe you're getting off looking at corpses!" Raito whispered back, somewhat disgusted.

"I'm not!" Matsuda looked mortally offended. "You think I have no imagination, Yagami-kun? I'm picturing them as they were before they were stiffs, you moron!"

"I'm sorry," Raito murmured back. "I took what you said the wrong way." _I can't believe I'm apologising to him now. Apologising! But he does seem upset about it. And it was a nasty thing to suggest to him._

"No problem, Yagami-kun!" Matsuda patted Raito's arm. "I'm just saying, he goes out of his way to pick pretty young men."

"They all have similar jobs as well," Raito added. "There's a stripper, no, two strippers, one works behind a bar, couple of musicians – "

"They all work in some form of – entertainment?" Matsuda suggested. "And this guy here, he's a waiter – "

"It's not apparent from the notes," L broke in, "but all of the victims worked in establishments that had an overwhelmingly gay clientele."

"So he's targeting people by visiting gay clubs and so on," Matsuda reflected, "That's where he picks them up or follows them or whatever he does – "

"He probably chooses people that actually work there because it's less random," Raito said. "He can observe them over a period of time because he's sure they're going to be there habitually."

"And he'll be able to see if they have a regular boyfriend or not," Matsuda added. "If he's looking for couples, someone single is no good to him, or someone who looks as if they're with somebody else but it's really just a one nighter."

"You two seem to be experts on this kind of thing," Aizawa put in.

"A good police officer should be knowledgeable about local subcultures, don't you think, Aizawa-san?" L said.

"I suppose people develop relationships in the same way whatever their sexual orientation," Yagami Souchirou said thoughtfully. "But what I don't understand is, why they end up with a third person, the killer, involved with them. What does he have to offer them? Why do they invite him into their homes? Which I presume they do, since none of these reports suggests there's any sign of forced entry."

"Apart from the forced entry the victims – " Mogi began.

"I don't think we need that degree of flippancy about this case," L interrupted.

"Um. Sorry," Mogi muttered.

"Gross, Mogi!" Matsuda glared at the other detective.

"We should be looking in Shinjuku Ni-Chome," Raito said.

"That's the gay district, is it, Yagami-kun?" L asked.

"It's the area with most places friendly to foreigners," Raito said. "But honestly, there's hundreds of bars and clubs. I don't know how we'd pick where to start."

"Look for the cutest young men?" Matsuda suggested.

"I'm sure there are plenty of those available, Matsuda-san," L said.

"Hm," Raito was getting an idea. He didn't like it much, but it was an idea. "Decoy?" he suggested.

"Put in our own cute young man?" L asked.

"Why not? It might not work but it's more precise than all of us hanging around bars for ever."

"I don't think my wife would understand if I was spending my nights hanging around gay bars," Aizawa put in.

"It seems a reasonable method," L said. "Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked at everyone else. The glances gradually shifted until Raito realised with a sinking feeling that everyone was looking at him. _Why me? Oh. Yes. That's why me._

"I don't want my son posing as a stripper!" Yagami Souchiro burst out.

"He doesn't have to do that," Matsuda said. "He can be – something else."

"Like what?" Mogi said. "A waitress?"

Raito gave the other detective a glare that could melt metal.

"The Lamp Post has a pianist on Saturday nights," Matsuda said. "Didn't Yagami-kun play piano at one time?"

"We should find somewhere that wants a pianist every night," Aizawa said. "Just Saturday, it'd take us years."

"If he can play piano, he can play keyboard," L said. "That gives us more options. Obviously we're going to have to come to some arrangement with the owner of whatever bar we choose."

"Keyboards aren't quite the same as piano – " Raito began.

"You're a fast learner, Yagami-kun," L overrode his objection.

"There's another problem," Raito said. "There's only one of me. The killer targets couples."

"It doesn't matter about the appearance of the other half of the couple," Aizawa said. "One of us could do it. Not me. My wife wouldn't understand."

"Mogi?" Souchiro suggested.

"Looks too aggressive and he's too homophobic," L said. "He'd probably scare our man away."

"I could do it!" Matsuda chirped. "I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend, Yagami-kun!"

"Thanks, Matsuda-san," Raito said. _Yeah, right, like I didn't know that already!_

"I will supply one of my agents as the other half of this partnership," L's voice broke in. "I'm sure you will find him adequate to your needs, Yagami-kun."

"Uh – " Raito stuttered. "Um, L, don't you think – "

"No, I don't," L's voice, even computerized, took on a testy edge. "And I suggest you don't either, Yagami-kun."

"Uh – yes." said Raito. _I'm going to have to live with some guy I don't even know? Who may have, I don't know, personal hygiene problems or laundry on the floor habits! He might squeeze the toothpaste in the middle! Fold over the corners of my books! Play music I don't like! And I'm going to have to pretend that I'm involved with this – person? Why the hell did I have this stupid idea!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Yagami-kun and I need to discuss the details of his investigation," L's mechanical voice said as the meeting broke up.

Raito waited until everyone had left, then approached L's laptop. He didn't need to, but it seemed to help him feel more as if he was talking to a real human being.

"Are you confident about this decoy assignment, Yagami-kun?" L asked suddenly.

"If you mean do I think I can pretend to be gay, I don't think I'll have any problem," Raito said. _Shit, what did I say? What does that sound like?_ "I mean – I don't have any objection to being – to pretending to be – "

"I'm sure Yagami-kun's acting ability is nothing short of superb," L said. "I hope having to be the less dominant half of a gay couple will not distress him too much."

"I draw the line at cross-dressing," Raito said. "So don't get me a damn job as a drag act anywhere, because I won't do it."

"It hadn't crossed my mind," L said. "Although, studying Yagami-kun's photo again – "

"L!"

"I expect Yagami-kun is curious about the outcome of my investigation for him." L changed the subject.

"Yes, I am actually," Raito said. "Did you find anything?"

"I may have done."

"Yes?" Raito prompted after a few moments silence.

"It's complicated, Yagami-kun. There are matters involved which I'm not at liberty to discuss with you. I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you want to do with this man when you find him."

"Kick his – uh, tell him what I think of his actions, L."

"You have no plans to arrest him?"

"From what you've just said I get the impression that might be either an unwise or a futile thing to do." _Damn it, the guy must have some kind of diplomatic immunity. Damn!_

"In that case, I think I may be able to arrange for you to see him quite soon, Yagami-kun. Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, L. It's very kind of you to take the trouble."

"No trouble, Yagami-kun. Is that all for today?"

"Just one thing, L – this agent I have to live with?"

"Yes."

"Is he – I mean – does he – "

"I'm sure he will make a kind and considerate boyfriend for Yagami-kun."

"Yes, but what about personal hygiene?" Raito demanded. "Does he bathe regularly? Brush his teeth?"

"Is that important to Yagami-kun?"

"Yes, of course it is!" Raito said. "I mean, I might have to – I will have to be affectionate with him. I won't like it if he doesn't care about cleanliness."

"I'll make sure he knows to scrub himself from top to toe before presenting himself to you, Yagami-kun."

"Um – yes. Thank you, L."

"And I will procure an apartment for you both somewhere near the gay district so it won't be too far for the killer to travel if he should take a fancy to murdering you."

"..."

"Good morning, Yagami-kun. Have an enjoyable day."


	4. Heaven's Door

_Well, my work stuff is nearly done so I took a break to do this – at this rate I'll have finished this story before all the other ones XD_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Our lives defined in small doses_

_Grand passion, fated meetings, to be sure._

_But here, in the count of measured money_

_Choice of dessert, running out of gas,_

_How your old jeans, worn for cleaning, cling to your ass._

_Mundane divinity._

_Everyday ascension._

_In beloved minutiae_

_I learn you._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I will omit no opportunity  
That may convey my greetings, love, to thee._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito sighed and looked around his new apartment. It had looked spotless at the outset but the neat-freak had managed to find plenty of grubby corners that weren't up to his standards. Now he stood in the middle of his living room, wearing an old t-shirt, jeans that didn't really fit too well any more and his mother's kitchen apron and examined his handiwork.

_I should have time for some coffee. L's agent won't be here for another hour. Plenty of time to have a shower and change my clothes. I don't want him to see me like this, these jeans are too tight, what if he thinks I'm taking this whole gay thing too seriously wearing tight jeans like this – _

Someone was knocking at the door. Raito went to open it. It was probably Matsuda, who'd been given the job of Raito's liaison with the rest of the team after a bout of misery at not being appointed boyfriend.

"You!" Raito exclaimed, taking in the figure on the doorstep.

"Yagami Raito!" the newcomer's face, last seen as he closed a bedroom door on the young detective, lit up with a large and still extremely strange smile.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ryuuzaki!" Raito reached out and grabbed the man by his baggy shirt front.

"I'm your partner, Yagami-san," Ryuuzaki said, his nose nearly pressed up against Raito's. "And it's wonderful to see that you're getting into character straight away!" At which point he leaned forward and imprinted a delicate kiss on Raito's lips.

"Aaagh!" Raito let go and backed away.

"What's wrong, Yagami-san?" Ryuuzaki said, shuffling determinedly into the apartment as though he owned it. Which in a way, he did.

"You – you work for L?" Raito stammered. _He kissed me! Fuck, what if he thinks he can kiss me whenever he wants to!_

"How could I be your partner otherwise?" Ryuuzaki put down the ratty old bag he'd been carrying, slid off his shoes, hopped onto the couch and sat with his legs folded up in front of him, looking more goblin-like than ever. "You told L you were anxious to see me again, Yagami-kun, so it seemed to make sense that I should be your assistant in this investigation."

"Assistant?" _That doesn't sound too bad. I can live with that._

"Yagami-kun is the police officer, and as such he will be the one who decides the direction of our assignment," Ryuuzaki said, twirling his toes idly together. "Unless, of course, I strongly disagree with his reasoning."

"And what happens then?" _He doesn't wear socks! No socks!_

"We debate the point like two civilized adults, I imagine."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I'm sure we shall have no major differences of opinion, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki stared around the room. "L is very impressed with your background and abilities."

"He is?" _What's he looking at? Did he notice something I forgot to clean? Would he be likely to notice something like that? I really don't think so._

"Decidedly," Ryuuzaki smiled again. "Your scholastic record, the fact that you've been helping your father with his cases since you were in high school, your artistic and sporting achievements, all quite remarkable."

"Well – thanks."

"It seems amazing that someone could possess all these virtues and also be so completely drop-dead gorgeous. Especially in his very tight jeans."

"..."

"It's correct for me to say that in my persona as your boyfriend, is it not, Yagami-kun?"

"I – suppose so," Raito said hesitantly. _What? What? Should I say something like that to him? Hell, yes, I have to, don't I? But what? _ "Talking of which, Ryuuzaki, you do know that kissing in public is not normal in Japan?"

"Of course, Yagami-kun. I intend to only perform that action in private."

"But – "

"Just in case the killer follows us home and is spying on us through the windows."

"That's a good point – but he can't be doing that yet, Ryuuzaki!"

"I thought it would be a good idea to practise, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki stared up at the bewildered detective innocently. "I'm not very experienced in such matters."

"You're not?" _Why am I not surprised?_

"I've never had the opportunity to share a home with a sexual partner."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ryuuzaki," Raito said. _Again, no surprises._

"I realise that it may be difficult for Yagami-kun to feel enthusiastic about our embraces," Ryuuzaki directed a wistful glance at his companion. "And he might not find it so easy to be complimentary about my strange and goblinesque appearance."

"L told you I said that?" _That bastard!_

"I was made aware of your comments, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki's head drooped dejectedly. "It's unfortunate, but I can understand Yagami-kun's objections to my unpleasing person."

"I never said you were unpleasing, Ryuuzaki!" Raito exclaimed. _Hell, he looks so unhappy! What have I done? What has L done?_ "I was trying to describe you – I had no idea that L already knew you."

"He does like to play games with people sometimes."

"I can see that!" Raito declared, mentally adding the world's best detective to his list of people who should die slowly by his hand. "But the things I said – I didn't mean them in a bad way. I just meant that you're unusual. Uh, strikingly different."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, of course it is," Raito assured the doleful figure crumpled on his – their couch. _He's like a child. Honestly! _

"Is Yagami-kun still angry with me about locking him in the bedroom?" Ryuuzaki peered up forlornly through his tangled bangs.

"Not exactly pleased about it," Raito said. _Does he know how suggestive that sounds? No, of course he doesn't._ "But I think we'll leave that on hold while we're investigating this case."

"When it's finished I shall make myself available for whatever punishment Yagami-kun sees fit to inflict upon me," Ryuuzaki declared.

Raito stared at the other man_. He works for L, he can't be that naive! Is he flirting with me? Is that his idea of flirting? Punishment and locking me in a bedroom?_

"Does Yagami-kun have cake?" Ryuuzaki interrupted the bemused detective's thoughts.

"Cake?" _What the hell is he talking about now?_

"Cookies?" Ryuuzaki asked, rather plaintively.

"I don't have any food yet," Raito said. "I've been cleaning all morning."

"Then we should go grocery shopping," Ryuuzaki removed himself surprisingly gracefully from the couch and resumed his shoes. "We have a car, do we not? Perhaps Yagami-kun would like to take off his pinafore before we expose ourselves to the outside world. Also he has dirt on his face."

"Give me ten minutes," Raito said, rushing into the bathroom. He flung his clothes to the floor and himself into the shower.

_Cake and cookies, what next? Will he want me to tell him a bedtime story too? Now I'm the one being suggestive! What are we going to look like, going out together? No, that's not the right attitude. I need to think of him as my boyfriend. Okay. Ryuuzaki's my boyfriend. Dear God! Okay, start again. Ryuuzaki's my boyfriend. I like him. He's my boyfriend. I like him. I like him a lot. Do I, uh, love him? No, that's going too far. But I definitely like him a lot. I think he's cute and – there must be a word for what he is. Well, cute, then. He has nice hair. Where the fuck did that come from? His hair's a mess – no, I like his hair. I like messy hair. I love black messy hair! Have I talked myself into it yet?_

"Is Yagami-kun going to be much longer?" the voice came from right outside the shower cubicle.

"What are you doing there, Ryuuzaki!" Raito said, alarmed.

"I'm hungry."

"Well I'm naked, so go away!" Raito heard the sound of Ryuuzaki leaving and breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't normally be concerned about someone seeing him undressed, but – the situation was awkward, to say the least. The last thing he wanted was Ryuuzaki to think that Raito was flaunting his naked body in an attempt to – at this point Raito decided he'd better concentrate on getting ready to go out and ignore the distress of his divided mind.

He pushed back the shower curtain and reached for a towel, giving a gasp of astonishment as it was handed to him.

"Ryuuzaki, I thought I told you – "

"I'm merely helping Yagami-kun to expedite his obsessive cleanliness."

"I'm not obsessive!" Raito swept the towel around himself and exited the bathroom, Ryuuzaki trailing along behind.

"Is this our bedroom?" Ryuuzaki looked around with the same intensive stare he'd given the living room.

"Hm," Raito searched through the closet for clean underwear. "I left you some space to put your clothes."

"I don't have as many as you, Yagami-kun. Which seems appropriate. Wear black, we're going to a funeral after lunch."

"Whose?"

"The first Japanese victims. I thought we should pay our respects. And see if we can find out anything."

Raito pulled on a pair of black pants and stared at Ryuuzaki.

"You're not wearing black," he said_. You look as if you're still wearing the same clothes you were when I met you!_

"So Yagami-kun will have to look pretty for both of us."

"Pretty? And what do you mean, my having more clothes seems appropriate?"

"Yagami-kun knows what I mean," Ryuuzaki smiled. Raito couldn't help but think there was somethig slightly feral about it.

"Are you suggesting there's something girly about me, Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened, fixed on Raito's face. Then his gaze dropped, slowly and deliberately, by way of Raito's naked chest, to Raito's crotch. "Definitely not, Yagami-kun."

Raito, speechless, turned his back and grabbed for a shirt.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"We need to stop for gas on the way back," Raito said, turning to – "Where's he gone?"

"Does Raito-kun like this?"

Raito spun around, to see Ryuuzaki standing behind him, holding a large zucchini upright in his hand.

"Not much." Raito said, keeping his face impassive somehow. "Do you_?" I knew it! I knew it! He's flirting with me! He's flirting with me by showing me a vegetable that looks like the penis of Harry the Happy Troll!_

"I don't eat vegetables," Ryuuzaki said. "Does Raito-kun care for – carrots?"

"If you must buy something phallic, Ryuuzaki, carrots are as good as anything."

"Bananas are better," Ryuuzaki smiled. "I have instructions that I downloaded from the internet on how to practise deep-throating with a banana."

"That's nice, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, faintly. _Just keep calm. Think of it as shopping with a three year old. A nearly six foot tall, horny three year old. With bare feet?_

"Where are your shoes, Ryuuzaki?"

"In the shopping trolley, Raito-kun. I'm indoors, so I don't need them."

"In the trolley? With the food?"

"Where else should I have put them, Raito-kun? And where is the cake?"

"We aren't there yet," Raito said. "Go find us some fruit, Ryuuzaki. I need to choose some onions."

"Raito-kun takes so long picking out every vegetable," Ryuuzaki grumbled as he wandered away.

Raito shrugged. Of course he did. What was the point of paying for onions with soft places or spade-marks in them or ones that were covered in dirt? These particular onions were somewhat disappointing and it took quite a long time to find ones he considered adequate. He turned to put them in the shopping trolley and nearly dropped them.

"What?" Raito blinked then stared again at the green and yellow sphere-filled state of the trolley. And at Ryuuzaki who stood next to it clutching two more melons to his chest as if he'd just had breast implants done by Dr Moreau.

"I eat melons," Ryuuzaki explained.

"But, Ryuuzaki – we can't eat that many melons before they go bad! You'll have to put some of them back!"

Ryuuzaki sighed. "Shopping is more complex than I had considered it to be."

Raito stared after his partner as the man gathered up an armful of melons and trudged away with them. Ryuuzaki obviously wasn't an idiot. In fact, there was a disconcerting intelligence lurking in his eyes although he seemed to be playing it down somewhat. So had he never done his own shopping before? What kind of person didn't shop for himself? Someone rich? He didn't look it, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Someone with agoraphobia? No, because he was out now and quite happy about it. Chauvinistic married person? Raito tried to apply either of those terms to Ryuuzaki and couldn't make them fit anywhere. So, rich? Or –

"Can we buy cake now, Raito-kun?"

Raito turned to meet a pair of pleading eyes.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," he said, grabbing his partner's hand in case of any more melon incidents. The last thing he needed was a kitchen full of nothing but cake.

"I see we are practising our boyfriend skills," Ryuuzaki commented.

"Hm," Raito rolled his eyes_. Parental skills more like, I might as well have kept on that damn apron, I feel more like his mother than his lover._

"I have downloaded many interesting articles from the internet in preparation for our time as a couple," Ryuuzaki commented, as they headed for the bakery department, hand in hand. "Does Raito-kun have any interest in bondage sex?"

"..." _Okay, I don't feel like his mother any more. What I feel – _

"Or leatherwear perhaps?"

_What I feel right now is – _

"Watersports?"

_- scared..._


	5. Sakura Love Song

_Hell, I can't stop writing this bloody thing! I knew I shouldn't have started posting it, it just encourages me to write more! XD_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Charm me charmlessly,_

_I've never seen – _

_I didn't know – _

_The heat in your eyes makes me tell secrets._

_Like boiling water, I overflow._

_Cook me in my own juices_

_Baste me in sweat_

_Ask me anything._

_Wrapped around myself,_

_Your fruiterer's hand peels me, skins me,_

_Leaves me unlayered_

_Ripe and falling_

_Into your hand._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I know not how to tell thee who I am..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Ryuuzaki was quiet for once. As they walked away from the funeral, his eyes were focused somewhere else than the here and now, thoughtful and serious.

"That guy seemed more distressed than anybody," Raito pointed out a young man heading for a red Hyundai. "We should talk to him."

"Hm? Yes, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki mumbled. "His name is Sato Akihiko. He attended Tokyo University with the younger of the victims. They've been close friends ever since."

"I'm impressed, Ryuuzaki."

"I'm not just a pretty face, Raito-kun."

As they approached the man, Raito thought about the funeral. Two ordinary young men plunged into horror, their lives ended prematurely and in such a painful way. It seemed so wrong. If only there was a way of finding and punishing the killer without going through all this time-consuming performance – which might well end in no arrest or the murderer getting off in court on a technicality.

"Excuse me," Raito said, attracting Sato's attention as he was about to get into his car. "I wonder if we could have a word with you?"

"About what?" He looked depressed, eyes red as if he'd been crying.

"The funeral of Suzuki Hiroku and Arakida Juro. You attended it. I wondered if you could tell us anything about them. I gather you were a close friend."

"Who are you?" Sato said suspiciously. "I already talked to the police about this. Not that it'll do any good."

"I understand what you mean," Raito moved a little closer. "We're police officers – and we're aware that some of the more senior officers in the NPA aren't particularly concerned about a killer that targets gay victims. So we're working on it in our own time. Because we take a personal interest in it." He slid his arm round Ryuuzaki's waist, hoping the other detective would take the hint.

"We're sorry for your loss," Ryuuzaki said, gravely, as he rested his head on Raito's shoulder.

"I don't know what I can tell you," Sato stared upwards, lost in thought. "They were happy. They'd decided that it was a permanent relationship. They were talking about getting married, making their wills and leaving everything to each other, that kind of thing. Adoption. I don't know what else I can say that I didn't already tell the police."

"Thank you," Raito said as they left, taking the man's phone number but leaving him to his grief for now.

"Married," Ryuuzaki said as they drove away. "You'd be surprised the number of times priests go off the rails and start weeding out the members of their congregation they object to."

"Hm. We should see if they had any literature lying around about where they might have been thinking of marrying."

"Raito-kun is an excellent liar," Ryuuzaki said.

"I didn't like it much," Raito said. "Taking advantage of his misery – well, I suppose it was more or less true."

"What do you think, Raito-kun, that those lovers are better off both being dead? Or do you think one or the other of them would rather have been alive and have to miss the other?"

"I suppose it depends how much they cared about each other, Ryuuzaki."

"Does Raito-kun think it is a foolish thing to love somebody? To be dependent on them for continued happiness and devastated if they should leave or die?"

"I don't think it's foolish, Ryuuzaki. It's just what people do. Being alone can be uncomfortable too."

"Has Raito-kun ever had those feelings for anybody?"

"No," Raito said. "And I don't expect to."

"Why not?"

"I don't find most people very interesting."

"Does Raito-kun find this subject unpleasant?"

"Does Ryuuzaki always ask so many questions?"

"Yes."

Raito fell silent while he negotiated a busy intersection. "Not unpleasant," he said presently. "Just pointless. I don't fit in well with other people."

"But Raito-kun's social skills are excellent."

"That's just what people see of me. Not what I really am."

"What about sex?"

"I might have known we'd get back to that. What about it?"

"If Raito-kun does not have relationships, how does he have a sex life?"

"I don't have much of one. I don't like to take advantage of someone if it seems they might become attached to me."

"So you only have sexual relations if it's anonymous and casual?"

"You make it seem as if I'm a complete slut!"

Ryuuzaki gave a low laugh. "Raito-kun sounds so gay when he says things like that."

"Fuck you, Ryuuzaki!"

"Hasn't Raito-kun got that the wrong way about?"

Raito gave a dismissive grunt as he pulled over in front of their building.

"I need to get ready for work," he said, making for the bedroom as they entered the apartment.

"Raito-kun is going to change his clothes _again?"_

"You could try it sometime," Raito called through. "You can put the rest of the shopping away if you like."

"Am I allowed to say no?"

"No."

"Raito-kun is so dominant and – queenly."

"Ryuuzaki is so childish and annoying!"

"I'm glad that Raito is appreciating my good qualities."

"Those are the good qualities?"

"I have worse."

"I don't doubt it."

"Where shall I put all these melons, Raito-kun?"

"Don't tempt me."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Are you any use at all in the kitchen?" Raito demanded as he examined his wok stringently for cleanliness.

"I have cooking skills," Ryuuzaki said from his position perched atop the kitchen counter. "Also I am very adept at admiring Raito-kun in his pinny."

"It's my mother's. And I don't need admiring, thank you." Raito took in Ryuuzaki's current whereabouts with a look of sheer horror. "Your feet!"

"My feet are fine, Raito."

"I'm going to prepare _food_ on there!" Raito exclaimed as he dragged his partner onto the floor. "Honestly, I'm starting to think you were raised by wolves or something!"

"Quite the reverse, Raito-kun."

"Who are you really, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked, as he squirted cleaning fluid onto the counter. "Do you have a proper name?" _Like, Mowgli, maybe?_

"Of course I do, Raito-kun."

"Are you going to tell me it?"

"Not at present."

"Mystery man."

"Raito-kun enjoys mysteries. Otherwise he would not be a police officer."

"Chop me an onion please. Long pieces, not little squares. And there's nothing very mysterious about most police work. The biggest part of it's boringly obvious."

"Then Raito-kun will no doubt greatly enjoy the mystery that is me. I hope you realise that I am not going to eat whatever you are preparing."

Raito turned to his partner. "Don't you eat any normal food?"

"I wasn't aware that cake was abnormal food, Raito."

"It is if you eat nothing else," Raito poured oil into the wok, turned on the gas. "I bet I can make some regular food that you'll like."

"I don't think so," Ryuuzaki said, as he meticulously divided the onion into exact pieces. "What will you bet?"

"What do you want?"

"..."

"You sleazy bastard!" _Stop looking at me like that! I'm cooking! Do you want me to burn the dinner?_

"I said nothing, Raito-kun."

"You don't have to."

"So, does Raito-kun think – "

"No. Definitely no. Think of something else."

"I will give it some thought. Though I must admit I'm disappointed – "

"Change the subject."

"I would have imagined Raito-kun's frustration would have led him to welcome the opportunity to – "

"That's still the same subject." Raito waved his wok shovel aggressively in his partner's face. "And I'm not frustrated."

"There is some other explanation for your bad temper?"

"You're distracting me. I need to think about playing piano. I'm out of practise and I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"I cannot imagine Raito-kun ever doing such a thing," Ryuuzaki said, head on one side. "I'm sure his playing will be perfection itself."

"Hm, Night and Day and everything by Elton John," Raito muttered. "Not very challenging."

"But it gives Raito-kun something more to bitch about," Ryuuzaki said, maliciously. "Anyway, I like all of that. Night and Day is romantic."

Raito turned a disbelieving glance on the messy, black-bird's-nest-haired man. _Romantic? I can't imagine that. He's about as romantic as – I suppose he could be wandering gypsy romantic. Add a few red scarves here and there and some bangles..._

"Something is amusing Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki peered up into his partner's face enquiringly.

"The time being half past six is not amusing Raito-kun," Raito said. "If all you want is cake, please help yourself. We're running late."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Raito ran his fingers down the keys for the last time, adding in a seventh to the major chord just for interest. Lifted his hands, then stood, bowing politely to the assembled drinkers and diners as they applauded him. He made his way across to the table where Ryuuzaki's shabby clothes and black shock of hair contrasted vividly with the conservative smartness of the other patrons. Raito sighed, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Am I nervous? Why the hell would I be nervous? All I have to do is pretend that he's my boyfriend and smile at him and – touch him... okay, I'm nervous. And I'm not even going to think about why..._

Raito pasted a smile on his face and sank down next to Ryuuzaki.

"I got you water, Raito-kun," the disheveled detective said. "I didn't think you'd want to drink alcohol since we're working. I considered Coke, but you don't seem to like sugar as much as I do."

"I don't think anybody in the world likes sugar as much as you do, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around his partner's neck. _He's smiling! No, not that smile! There's something about it – stop smiling at me!_

"Did you see anybody looking at me, Ryuuzaki?" Raito leaned forward, muttering into the ear he knew must be somewhere underneath all that surprisingly soft and pleasant-smelling hair.

"Everybody in the place was looking at you, Raito," Ryuuzaki replied, sliding his arms around his companion's waist.

"You know what I mean!"

"If you mean was anybody looking at you as if they'd like to rape you, once again I say, everyone in the place – "

"I take it you've seen nothing suspicious," Raito pulled away slightly. "Since you're making tasteless jokes about it."

"I fear we will have to wait for this individual to actually approach one or other of us," Ryuuzaki said. "Raito-kun attracts so much attention, it's hard to tell if anyone has a reason for staring at him apart from sheer lust."

"Honestly, Ryuuzaki!"

"I'm not allowed to gloat over the fact that I have a beautiful boyfriend that everyone else wants?" Ryuuzaki's eyes stared into Raito's intently.

"I, uh – " _This isn't like me! I'm not like this! Why does he make me forget what I mean to say? It makes no sense – yes it does! I've convinced my subconscious that I really like him! So I'm behaving as if I like him, all this stuttering and – blushing? Damn! But it's all completely normal. I don't have to worry about it at all._

"Raito-kun is blushing," Ryuuzaki leaned closer, raising his hand to run his cool fingers over Raito's cheek.

"It's warm in here, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, ignoring the fact that most of the clientele still had their coats on.

"Raito is – hot," Ryuuzaki murmured.

"Yes," Raito managed, weakly. _And fuck, I'm not the only one! __**Did I just think that! **__No! Listen to me, subconscious, I'm only pretending to like him! Pretending, get it?_

"If I win my bet with Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said, "I would like to take him to Yasukini Shrine to view the cherry blossom."

Raito stared. "But that's not for weeks, Ryuuzaki."

"I am capable of being patient." Ryuuzaki said. "And I think Raito-kun would look most appealing with sakura petals falling all around him."

"..." _His eyes! Why are his eyes so – compelling? What's happening to me? He has to stop staring at me!_ "Uh, yes, Ryuuzaki, whatever you say. But you won't win. And don't think you can lie about it either, I'll know if you do."

"I would not lie to Raito-kun about that."

"What would you lie to me about?" Raito slid back in his seat, disengaging himself from his partner with a mixture of relief and regret.

"If you were to ask me if your behind looks big in something I might lie about it," Ryuuzaki said.

"My behind doesn't look big in _anything!"_ Raito exclaimed, glaring at the other man's evil smile.

"Then I will never need to lie, Raito." Ryuuzaki leaned forward and snuggled his head onto Raito's shoulder.

Raito sighed and put his arm back around Ryuuzaki_. This is how I'm supposed to behave, right?_ He sought for something to say that seemed appropriate to the moment.

"Ryuuzaki – your hair – I like your hair – "

"Mm?"

"It's so – "

"Yagami Raito! What the hell are you doing here! And who the _fuck _is that man you're cuddling with?"

Raito spun around in his seat, pushing his partner off him. Stared. _Oh, no!_

"Mikami?"


	6. Just Where I Want You

_Thanks very much to SC for pointing out my missing quotation mark! I'd have died of shamed obsessiveness if I left that in! XD_

_This is now officially a story I'm writing on a regular basis, the denial just isn't working any more XD_

_Rating has now gone up to M – you can blame L for this XD_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_There isn't time_

_To play by the rules._

_Not to break them,_

_Not to make them._

_Dead, my face forgotten,_

_who'll care,_

_Who slept and woke beside me_

_Who made me shake,_

_Who made me finish_

_with a scream._

_Who'll care about you?_

_You may as well come too_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"So tell me again how you know him?"

"He's a public prosecutor, I know him from work, he asked me out, I turned him down," Raito flashed an irritated look at his partner who sat in the car's passenger seat, chewing on his thumb. "I already told you all of this three times, Ryuuzaki, so will you for God's sake stop _interrogating_ me!"

"I am simply disturbed that someone else knows we are not merely what we are pretending to be."

"That's why I asked him to dinner, Ryuuzaki. So we can tell him what we're doing." Raito sighed. "I've asked him to keep quiet about it until then. I couldn't really explain it to him there and then, I had to go play the damn piano."

"You think he's trustworthy?"

"I think so, yes. What has he got to gain by telling anyone? It'd ruin a case he might end up prosecuting."

"And you didn't just ask him to dinner because you want to socialise with him?"

"I asked him and his boyfriend, Ryuuzaki, does that answer your question?"

"I can't help but notice that this – Mikami," Ryuuzaki said the name as though it was a curse, "looks at Raito as if he wishes _he_ was his boyfriend."

"Well I can't help how people look at me," Raito snapped. "I have no interest in him at all, so there's absolutely no need for you to be so jealous and possessive!"

"Raito-kun's accusations are completely unfounded."

Raito shrugged but decided not to say anything else and they were both silent through the rest of the drive.

"I'm going to bed," Raito said as they entered the apartment. "It's late."

"Hm," Ryuuzaki wandered off into the living room. Opened the bag he'd brought with him and brought out a laptop.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" Raito demanded. "It's half past midnight!"

"I am aware of the time, Raito-kun."

"Are you still sulking about Mikami?"

"I don't sulk."

"Well – come to bed."

Ryuuzaki looked up interestedly, then his face fell, seeming to decide from Raito's expression that the invitation wasn't the kind he was hoping for.

"I don't like to sleep much, Raito-kun," he said.

"I'm not having you wandering around the apartment all night, Ryuuzaki," Raito said firmly. "I'm a light sleeper and you'll disturb me."

The wild-haired detective regarded his partner thoughtfully, then seemed to decide something.

"Very well, Raito-kun," he said, putting the laptop back in his bag and following Raito into the bedroom.

Raito went to the closet, took out his pyjamas and turned to see Ryuuzaki about to get into bed.

"Ryuuzaki! What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed as you told me to?" the detective looked at his younger companion in bewilderment.

"In your clothes? That you've been wearing all day?" _And who knows how many other days?_

"Raito-kun is concerned I will make his sheets dirty," Ryuuzaki said. Then peeled off his shirt. Undid the button of his jeans.

"Wait!" Raito exclaimed. _He's not sleeping with me naked! No, no, no! No nudity!_ He rummaged frantically in the closet. "Here. These are my spare pyjamas. They'll fit you. You'll wear them. And I don't want them back ripped or stained or otherwise mutilated."

"Whatever does Raito-kun think I might do in my sleep?" Ryuuzaki's face was amused.

"Nothing would surprise me," Raito said, grabbing his own pyjamas and a towel and heading for the bathroom before the jeans could come off.

"Raito-kun is having _another_ shower?" he heard from behind him, but ignored it.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Raito stood in the shower, enjoying the sound of nothing but water. His mind felt bruised and abused after the many odd events of the day.

_Maybe he'll be asleep when I go to bed. He looks tired enough. Wonder why he doesn't like to sleep? That's what he said. Not 'I don't sleep' but 'I don't like to sleep.' He's strange. Getting into bed in his clothes and going to a funeral dressed like that and all the other odd things he does. It's as if he normally just does whatever he likes and nobody tells him any different. Don't the people he works with object to his behaviour? Maybe he doesn't usually work with anyone else. Maybe he's not always like that. It's extreme... and all that kinky sex talk... It's too much, isn't it? If a magician doesn't want you to see what he's doing, he shows you something else. A distraction. Something to occupy your mind while he sets up his trick. So what's the trick, Ryuuzaki? What is it you don't want me to notice? I'll find it, whatever it is. You don't know who you're dealing with here..._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Raito returned to the bedroom, damp and glowing, to find his strange companion apparently asleep. _Good! Some peace and quiet at last!_

He climbed into bed and turned down the dimmer switch on the light, feeling relaxed, sleepy after the long day and the warm shower. Drifted off into drowsiness, odd fragments of dream or daydream appearing and disappearing behind his eyelids. Sinking deeper and then suddenly awake. Why was the bed moving? Was Ryuuzaki scratching himself or something? And why for so long?

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

"Masturbating."

"What!" Raito sat up, staring at the other side of the bed.

"Sometimes it's necessary, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki turned a very innocent gaze on his partner. "Especially since I'm not used to sharing my bed with someone else. It gives me all kinds of ideas."

"Well – keep them to yourself!" Raito said grumpily, settling down again.

There was blessed stillness and silence for a few moments. Then the rhythmic bed-shaking began again. Raito did his best to ignore it. Was almost successful. Until the sounds began. Little gasps and moans, quiet but not quiet enough.

Raito sighed and thought about putting his head under his pillow. But didn't see how cutting off his air supply would help him sleep.

Then Ryuuzaki sat up. Raito turned to see the other detective taking off his shirt. "What now?"

"I'm too hot, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki explained with an angelic smile. _Fallen angel, that is._ "Don't you get hot when you stroke yourself off?"

"Honestly, Ryuuzaki!" Raito exclaimed. "Do you really think it's appropriate to talk about that when we're in bed together like this?"

"When would be a better time, Raito-kun?"

"Never," was Raito's opinion. He lay down again, staring at the now half naked detective – no, fully naked, there went the pants as well. And since Ryuuzaki had to push down the covers to take those off, Raito now had an image indelibly imprinted on his mind of what exactly his partner had been playing with. _God, he's – large! I mean, hell, anyone would be proud of that! What is he, a pornstar in his spare time?_

"Now I can get on with this comfortably," Ryuuzaki said, lying down on his back and not bothering to pull the blankets up over himself.

Raito stared in amazement as Ryuuzaki's hand encircled Ryuuzaki's pride and joy and began caressing it. _Doesn't he care that I'm watching? Does he think it's normal to pleasure yourself in front of another man? Hell, no, maybe he gets off on it! Maybe he's an exhibitionist! _ And yet, somehow, Raito couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I saw a picture on the internet of a man who could give himself a blow job," Ryuuzaki suddenly said.

"Urk!" Raito could feel himself starting to blush. Blushing like a schoolgirl, thank God it was dark! _Shame it's not a bit darker so I can't see him touching himself that way!_

"I wish I was that flexible, don't you, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki said, cheerfully.

"I can honestly say it's something I've never considered, Ryuuzaki."

"Do you think it would be the same as if somebody else did it?"

"I really don't know," Raito said. "Ryuuzaki – _" Why is he talking about it? Is he going to talk all the way through it?_

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Would Raito-kun like to join me?" Ryuuzaki turned his head, staring into Raito's eyes. "We could have a race if Raito-kun likes."

"A – a race?" Raito stuttered_. What the fuck is he suggesting?!_

"To see who can achieve climax first," Ryuuzaki explained.

"That's not fair!" Raito said. "You started before me." _What am I doing? I should be saying no, definitely no! Why am I so self-destructively competitive?_

"I could refrain from touching myself for say, ten minutes, to give Raito-kun time to catch up?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure I feel like it right now – "

Ryuuzaki grasped the bedcovers and swept them away from Raito.

"Yes, you do, Raito-kun."

"Um, oh. Well, yes, maybe," Raito muttered, unable to deny the bulge in his pyjama pants.

"It's 1.16, Raito-kun, so you have until 1.26 to get yourself good and aroused!"

"You didn't tell me we were starting now!" Raito complained, his hand going to his crotch instinctively at the challenge. _I can't do this! He's watching me! But if I don't – he's won. Damn it! I'll just pretend he's not there. Ryuuzaki is not there. Not there. So why the fuck am I still thinking about him?_

Raito closed his eyes. If he couldn't see – then there was nobody to see. He was alone. And unfastening his pyjama pants. Letting his hand slip inside them. Grasping his cock and gently beginning to stroke it. He felt movement beside him and opened his eyes indignantly.

"Are you cheating, Ryuuzaki?"

"No, Raito-kun, I'm just watching you," Ryuuzaki's eyes were fixed intently on Raito's moving hand. The young detective, expecting to be annoyed, was shocked at the sudden wave of arousal that swept through him, making him gasp. _It's me! I'm the exhibitionist! I like him watching me – how could I never know that about myself before... actually, it's good, he's helping me win... yes, keep looking, Ryuuzaki..._

"Raito likes me to look at him," Ryuuzaki murmured.

"Mm," Raito said, noticing that his partner was now using his name without the honorific again. That was quite stimulating too.

"That inspires me to think of a different game," Ryuuzaki said, leaning closer. "For next time maybe."

"Yes?"

"It'll be a surprise."

"Whatever you want, Ryuuzaki," Raito was already surprised. Agreeing to something without even knowing what it was – that wasn't his normal behaviour. He took the opportunity while Ryuuzaki was focused on his groin to examine the other man more closely. The way his neck swept elegantly into the curve of his shoulder. The muscles in his arms, not as thin as they seemed when draped in baggy white cloth. The cute way his nose tilted slightly at the tip. His lips – _he said he was going to kiss me, what happened to that? Am I supposed to ask him to kiss me? He needn't expect me to do that! I'll find some other way to get him to do it! I mean, I would if I wanted to. Which I don't!_

Ryuuzaki turned to look at Raito's face, his eyes huge in the dim light.

"Mhn!" Raito murmured. _Hell, I don't think I'm going to last ten minutes if he keeps looking at me like that!_

"Would Raito like some tea before we commence again?" Ryuuzaki offered.

"I haven't finished this part yet," Raito murmured.

"I think it might be a good idea if you did," Ryuuzaki said, staring intently into Raito's eyes.

"If you like, Ryuuzaki," Raito agreed. After all, it would be bad manners to agree to the race and then make it impossible for himself to take part.

Raito reluctantly took his hand away from its current occupation and watched as his partner got out of bed. Watched. Stared. Blatantly gawped. _His legs! Those are some fucking gorgeous legs! Those are the kind of legs that should be (_wrapped around my waist_) drawn or sculpted or immortalised in some other way! Why the hell doesn't he wear something more flattering? Who would have thought he had those hidden away under those baggy pants?_

He waited with considerable anticipation until Ryuuzaki returned from the kitchen carrying a tray of tea things. _Now for the front view! Walk over here, Ryuuzaki – put the tray down slowly – give me a good long look at them, oh, yes! Just as planned!_

Raito glanced up to see his partner's eyes on him, unreadable.

"Something you want, Raito?"

"Just tea, Ryuuzaki," Raito said cheerfully, watching as the other detective poured out tea then added sugar to his own. And more sugar. And more – Raito stopped watching at this point. Waited for Ryuuzaki to walk back round to his own side of the bed. _Nice ass too, imagine me missing that the first time!_

Raito leaned back against the pillows, drinking his tea, letting his mind wander. It was wandering fairly exclusively over the pale, toned body that lay next to him and which he was watching out of the corner of his eye. _I wonder if he's interested in me? Or is he teasing? His social skills are terrible, he could be joking about it and just doesn't know how far he should go. If he is interested, I wonder what he'd be prepared to do for me? I could probably talk him into almost anything... wonder what he's got planned for his next game... if he likes to play games I have no objection. But if he likes to win, he's got a problem. Games – what does that remind me of?_

"Is Raito-kun finished with his tea?" Ryuuzaki's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, thanks."

"Then shall we begin?" the older man was smiling, hand already poised.

Raito smiled and made himself comfortable on the pillows, his hand sliding down his body, wrapping around his cock. He stared across at Ryuuzaki. Specifically, Ryuuzaki's legs. Wondered what they'd look like straddling his hips as the black-haired man bounced up and down on Raito's dick, sweating and moaning with pleasure. _Oh fuck, I like him don't I, I'm not just pretending to. Well that only means I'll enjoy it more when I persuade him to – _

"What is Raito-kun thinking of?" Ryuuzaki asked suddenly.

"Sex, Ryuuzaki," Raito replied, rather breathlessly.

"Really? And here I was, imagining that he was dreaming of calculus or the economic repercussions of the Hundred Years War."

"Sarcastic bastard."

"What kind of sex?"

"Generic sex."

"Shy, Raito?"

Raito glared at his companion. "No, I'm not shy. So tell me, Ryuuzaki, if you were really my boyfriend, which of us do you think would be on top?"

"Me," Ryuuzaki said without hesitation.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Raito smiled, gazed across at his partner through half-lidded eyes, his hand moving rhythmically up and down his shaft. "You can't imagine yourself getting fucked by me?" Raito let his gaze stray to Ryuuzaki's crotch. "Because I can."

Ryuuzaki stared upward for a moment, thoughtfully. "No, I can't imagine that."

"You didn't give it much of a chance," Raito protested, sliding down the bed a little, thrusting his hips up slowly, pushing his cock in and out of his hand. "Try again."

Ryuuzaki resumed his thoughtful pose. Raito watched him admiringly. _He might be odd looking in some ways, but those legs! That skin, so pale like porcelain... his hair really is nice. And he looks so damn intelligent... his smile kind of grows on you, it's quite sexy actually..._

"Maybe," Ryuuzaki conceded. "Once."

"If I did it once, you'd want me to do it again," Raito murmured, aroused at the thought of it, Ryuuzaki under him – or on top of him, any way round he wanted actually.

"Raito-kun is so arrogant," the dark-haired and now slightly pink-faced detective commented.

"You'd have such a good time you'd never want to stop," Raito assured him.

"Raito-kun might hurt me," Ryuuzaki said.

"What?" Raito paused in his self-ministrations. "What about you? Look at that massive appendage you're suggesting you'd put into me!"

They both regarded the massive appendage thoughtfully as Ryuuzaki's hand moved on it, stroking up to the bulbous head and down again to the nest of black hair that matched that on its owner's head. _It looks quite cute really, pale like the rest of him but pink at the tip. Pretty. Nice shape. _

"I wouldn't think," Ryuuzaki said, gasping slightly, "Of expecting Raito to take it all at once without adequate preparation."

"Preparation?"

Ryuuzaki wiggled the fingers of his free hand at his partner.

"Oh," Raito thought about that_. His fingers. In me. His extremely long fingers... in me. That sounds... interesting... _"So, Ryuuzaki, how do you imagine... you'd persuade me to do this?"

"I don't think it would be too – difficult, Raito," Ryuuzaki murmured, his eyes roaming down Raito's naked form. "After all, look at what I've persuaded you to do already."

Raito stared. Tried to form a dirty look. Burst out laughing.

"Maybe I'm just doing this because I want to," he said when the giggles had subsided.

"I hope you would want to, Raito."

Ryuuzaki was close, Raito realised, if he didn't hurry up he was going to lose this race. Damn the detective, making him laugh! He focused his mind on the pale body next to him, the way Ryuuzaki's breath caught in his throat, the gentle and sensual movements of his body, how his hand slid over the supple skin of his erection, the precum leaking down the swollen head of his cock. Raito whimpered in pleasure, lost in thoughts of how all this would be his as soon as he could possibly arrange it.

Maybe he could have a bit of it now - he reached out and grabbed Ryuuzaki's unoccupied hand. Squeezed it. Felt slim fingers encircling his own, holding tight.

"Raito – " Ryuuzaki murmured.

Raito looked up into his partner's face, Ryuuzaki's eyes on him. Raito groaned, freed his hand and clutched at the older man desperately, feeling himself gathered in close, held as his whole body spasmed, wave after wave of the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt shaking him, Ryuuzaki's hot, sweat-slicked body pressed against him as they moaned their ecstasy to each other, spattering their seed over each other and finally subsiding, foreheads pressed together, breathless and exhausted.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Who won?"

"Damn, Raito, I have no idea."

"Fuck. I didn't notice either."

"Call it a tie."

"I'll win the next one."

"You don't even know what it is, how can you be so sure?"

"Tell me."

"I'm too tired."

"Will it be tomorrow?"

"Do you want it to be, Raito?"

"Hm." _Should I say yes? Does that look too eager? I don't want him to think I want this more than he does..._

"Perhaps Raito does not have the sexual stamina to perform every night?"

"Yes I damn well do!"

"Tomorrow, then."

"Mmm."

"I need to sleep..."

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki."

"Goodnight, Raito."

"Ryuuzaki... if I win the food bet, will you tell me your name?"

"No."

"Damn."

"From what you've been saying, Raito-kun, isn't there something else you want from me?"

"If you do that, Ryuuzaki, you won't do it because I've won a bet. You'll do it because you want to."

"Raito-kun is very confident."

"Damn right I am. Anyway, it's tacky to make bets for sexual favors."

"So what do you want instead?"

"If I win, you wear something I choose."

"And this does not come into the category of sexual favors?"

"No, just normal clothes. But different ones."

"Hm."

"You'll look nice."

"Mhm."

Raito glanced across, realised that his partner was on the verge of sleep and fell silent.

_He looks cute when he's sleeping. Damn, he looks cute all the time. But – what does he want? I don't understand him! I understand everybody else – but not him... Is he just – using me? Does he want to fuck me and then disappear? God, what do I sound like? But he doesn't have to like me just because I'm gorgeous and intelligent and sexy and have a great sense of humor. Maybe he likes something – different to that? No. I shouldn't have doubts. I never have doubts! I'll find out what he's hiding from me and I'll make him like me. Whether he wants to or not!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Raito woke, suddenly. Looked around. Everything seemed quiet. Normal. Then the sound came again. From beside him. A low whimper, pained and forlorn. A few muttered words in some language he couldn't make out. Not Japanese. Then another moan.

Raito scooted over to the other side of the bed, looked down at Ryuuzaki, whose face was buried in his pillow, a tremor running through his body, hands twitching as if he was clutching at something in his dream. Or nightmare, Raito decided. _This must be why he doesn't like to sleep – what should I do? If I touch him, will it make things worse? I can't just leave him like this!_

Raito lay down, snuggled against his partner, relieved when Ryuuzaki turned toward him slightly, murmuring something indistinguishable.

"It's just me, Raito," the young detective whispered. "Come here, Ryuuzaki." Raito slid his arm under the trembling shoulders of the older man and pulled him close, wrapping his other arm around his partner's slender waist.

Ryuuzaki sighed, muttered something else then curled into Raito's embrace, gradually relaxing.

"Shhh," Raito murmured. "Sleep now. Sleep with me and you'll be safe. I won't let anything hurt you." He buried his face in soft black hair, coiled himself around the warm body next to his and let himself drift away on the rhythmic sea of their peaceful breathing.


	7. Names And Faces

_A bit more of this – update to Double or Nothing soon, the next chapter is nearly finished. Not sure how long I can keep this up – I have foresaken sleep and now resemble a member of the undead. It's quite fetching, actually, thinking of completing the look by buying a black lace shirt and getting some painful piercings... _

_Thanks very much to everyone that's reviewed. :) I will reply to all of them – apart from the ones where there's nowhere to reply to – got a bit overwhelmed so it's taking a while XD_

_For everyone that's waiting for Mikami – and why not! XD He should be along in the next chapter. _

_SC – I can't write to you so I'm putting it here :) Thanks for taking the time to say so much, and so insightfully – much appreciated. What I wanted to do here was to illustrate the fact that Raito has never really met anyone before that is capable of confusing him and getting the better of him, so it takes him a little while to get used to the new situation. Apart from which he's not exactly used to being attracted to someone so strongly, so he's using up some of his mental capabilities on denial at the start. But as you've noticed – he's returning to his usual form._

_If you feel like telling me why you think my nightmare's overdone, I'd be happy to change it! I wasn't totally pleased with it myself but not sure why... I am a criticism whore and totally willing to squash down the – don't knock my baby! – feelings for the sake of improving the story XD_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story is mine, don't ask me about the poem, I seem to have written a double haiku... The quote is from Romeo and Juliet and yes, I used it before in C&U but – I like it XD_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I want to win (lose)_

_Eyes cloud in competition_

_Do you feel it too?_

_Never laughed like this – _

_Spell you out, one letter short,_

_Tell me sweet nothing_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

It was warm. A big fluffy warm blanket wrapped around him. Furry blanket. No, only furry on top. Smooth and silky everywhere else.

Memory caught up with consciousness. Raito's eyes widened. Then he smiled.

"What are you doing on top of me?" he murmured. "You're not very heavy, are you. If I ate what you do I'd be like a puddle of lard. Come on, let's move you, before you wake up and get ideas you shouldn't have."

He gently rolled the sleeping Ryuuzaki back to his own side of the bed. Looked at him, now curled into a ball, his thumb close to his mouth.

"I wonder if you suck it," Raito said. "Damn, I could give you something better than that..." He paused, smiling beatifically at the thought. "Well, I can wait. Are you really asleep?" he bent down, listening to Ryuuzaki's breathing, slow and regular. Lifted his head, stared into the sleeping man's face. Then leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "You'll never know about that."

"Time for breakfast," he remarked as he got out of bed. "I suppose I should let you sleep. Doesn't look as if you get enough of it."

Halfway through preparing coffee, Raito realised he'd been talking to the sleeping Ryuuzaki in the same way he normally only talked to himself.

_That's odd. My internal monologue externalized. Why? More mystery. What shall I do about you? I know what you want and I don't want to give you it. Okay, maybe I don't mind giving you it so much but not if you then decide you're satisfied and leave. Not that anyone ever leaves me willingly. So why do I think you might? You're not like everybody else. How do I keep you? I need to make you think you can't live without me. Seduce you. Give you some of what you want and let you think you're going to get it all... so... what would you like?_

Raito, plan formed, was waiting when Ryuuzaki shuffled into the kitchen. Turned with a smile to twine his arms around the older man's neck. Stared into his eyes. Leaned closer –

"Neither of us has brushed our teeth yet, Raito," Ryuuzaki mumbled, pulling away. "What kind of an experience would that be?"

Raito stared, fell into a kitchen chair and gave into laughter. _So much for romance!_

"Toast," Ryuuzaki muttered, pulling a piece out of the toaster, peering at it and dropping it back in. He then stared around aimlessly as if waiting for something to present itself to him.

Raito realised at this point that his love interest really wasn't a morning person and got up to pour him some coffee.

"How much sugar do you want in this?" he asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"How much do you put in a spoonful?" Ryuuzaki said.

"This much," Raito measured out a spoon of sugar and showed it to the sleepy one.

"Six or seven of those," Ryuuzaki decided.

Raito shook his head and added six spoonfuls of sugar. Ryuuzaki tasted it and put in two more.

"Melon?" Raito offered. "We have plenty."

"Hm," Ryuuzaki seemed to be considering. Raito prepared the melon anyway. And put a slice of toast in front of the bushy-haired detective.

"It's too hard," Ryuuzaki commented, poking the toast with his knife.

"Would you like a softer piece?"

"Thank you, yes."

Raito reset the toaster thoughtfully. _That's interesting. Most people would say don't bother I'll get it myself. Or at least – if it's no trouble. He waited for me to make him the coffee. It's as if he's used to having someone do this for him. Are we back to him being rich? Somehow I can't see him with a houseful of servants._

"I'm going to take a shower," Raito said.

"Raito-kun's frequent showering suggests to me the possibility of OCD."

"I got sweaty last night," Raito said. "And that's not all. You want me to smell like that all day?"

"I have no objection."

"Well I do." Raito said firmly. "Matsuda's coming by with the rest of the paperwork from the case. Their personal papers, letters and so on. Make him some coffee when he gets here."

"Mhm."

Raito showered quickly, eager to get to work. Coming out of the bathroom, he heard voices from the kitchen. Sounded like Matsuda was here.

"We get on surprisingly well, really," the cheerful detective was saying. "Considering, you know, how he is."

"I hope you're not suggesting that Yagami-kun has some kind of personality defect?" Ryuuzaki's voice.

Raito stopped outside the kitchen door and listened.

"No, of course not!" Matsuda exclaimed. "He's a sweetie, really! But, you know, he's so much more intelligent than the rest of us."

"Do you find that difficult?"

"No – not me. But I think he does." There was a pause, then Matsuda went on, "I mean me, I can be quite happy talking to almost anybody. But Raito gets bored, because he has to explain himself all the time. If you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Yes. Well, that's probably why he's a bit grumpy sometimes. I mean, that and the fact he doesn't get laid very often."

Raito rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Matsuda-san."

"Morning, Yagami-kun! We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Raito caught Ryuuzaki's amused look. "Nothing I wouldn't have wanted to overhear, I hope?"

"No, I was just – I mean, we were just talking about you being so intelligent." Matsuda fell silent, staring at Raito thoughtfully.

"Something wrong, Matsuda-san?" Raito enquired.

"No... nothing." Matsuda smiled. "You look nice this morning, Yagami-kun. Not that you don't always look nice – "

"I made coffee, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki interrupted. "Would you like some?"

"Thanks," Raito took the cup from his partner as the man wandered out of the room.

"You're glowing, Yagami-kun," Matsuda said, as soon as they were alone. "Did you get some last – oh, no, I suppose you didn't. I mean, just you and Ryuuzaki here – "

"There's nothing wrong with Ryuuzaki," Raito said.

"Well, no – but he's a bit creepy!"

"No he isn't!" Raito protested, feeling quite sure that Ryuuzaki was doing exactly what he'd done himself and was listening behind the door.

"Well, yes, he is, Yagami-kun. He knew who I was without my even telling him! Like he has psychic powers or something."

"I told him you'd be coming," Raito said.

"Yes, but I still could have been a salesman on the doorstep, or someone wanting him to take up some cranky religion!"

"He works for L," Raito said, dismissively. "He's probably seen a photo of you."

"You think L has a photo of me?" Matsuda's eyes widened. "Imagine that!"

"I don't think he keeps it in his bedroom and fantasizes over it, Matsuda-san," Raito smiled. "He'll have photos of all of us."

"I wonder what he looks like?" Matsuda said. "Nobody's ever seen him, you know."

"Yes, I do know," Raito said.

"Although, when you think about it," Matsuda stared into space, his thinking mode. "Somebody must have seen him. Maybe a lot of people. He's like Madonna."

Raito spluttered into his coffee. "Pardon?" he said when he'd recovered himself and hastily dismissed the mental conjunction of the world's best detective, bleached blond hair, pouting face and ice-cream-cone breasts.

"Or any of those famous people. When they go out, they wear dark glasses and do their hair differently. If they don't want anyone to recognise them."

"You think L roams the streets in a pair of sunglasses, with a headscarf on?"

"No, Yagami-kun, he doesn't have to," Matsuda's eyes glowed, caught up in his theory. "Because nobody knows what he looks like, he can go out any time he pleases as long as nobody knows it's him!"

"I suppose so," Raito, who had already come to the same conclusion, was impressed. "But I don't imagine he does. Just in case someone could work it out."

"He must have to go out to do – normal things, Yagami-kun," Matsuda argued. "Like, I don't know, shopping. Buying clothes. Socialising."

"If he doesn't want anyone to know who he is, I doubt he socialises much at all," Raito said. "As far as shopping goes... he probably has someone to do it for him..."

"I wouldn't want anybody buying my clothes for me, would you, Yagami-kun?" Matsuda looked horrified. "Imagine what you might end up with!"

"I am doing, Matsuda-san," Raito said.

"So do you think he's cute?"

"L?"

"No, silly, Ryuuzaki!"

"Why would I think that?" Raito said, aware of ears potentially listening.

"Because – you look like someone shagged you senseless last night?"

"I can assure you, that didn't happen!" Raito said. "There may have been – "

"Dalliance? Courtship? Second base?"

"That's personal, Matsuda-san."

"Yes, but Yagami-kun, it's also _interesting!"_

"You should find yourself someone instead of taking vicarious pleasure in my activities."

"So there was some activity?"

"No comment."

"I want details!" Matsuda wailed.

"Get a boyfriend and make your own details." Raito advised.

"Yagami-kun thinks I'm _gay?"_ Matsuda's eyes widened.

"Yagami-kun is neither unobservant nor an idiot," Raito said_. Hell, no, now I'm starting to _sound_ like him!_

"I wish I had a boyfriend," Matsuda said sadly. "A boyfriend is the best thing to have. Someone to share things with and talk to and, of course, the sex."

"So why don't you have one?" Raito said. "You're attractive and you have a good job."

"Don't talk to me about my job!" Matsuda rolled his eyes. "Either they don't like the hours I work or they don't like that it's dangerous, there's always something people don't like about my job!"

"You can't be the only gay police officer in the NPA," Raito considered.

"No, there's you."

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Yagami-kun, even if any of the people I work with _were_ gay, I mean – eeeew!"

"Good point," Raito agreed.

"You're so lucky," Matsuda sighed. "Having a hot man like that just fall into your lap."

"Hm," Raito smiled, playing with that particular mental image.

"I knew it!" Matsuda grinned. "Bedroom eyes! Yagami-kun has bedroom eyes!"

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Raito laughed, despite himself. "We're having some people for dinner later, do you want to come?"

"Any cute single men with no objection to my job?"

"Sadly, no."

"Oh, well. Free food is always acceptable."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Raito sighed.

"No wedding plans?" Ryuuzaki looked across from his laptop where he seemed to be working on something quite different from their case.

"No, they must never have got around to doing anything about it," Raito said.

"Perhaps they needed time to think before taking such an unnerving step, Raito-kun."

"Unnerving?"

"Someone in your life all the time. Owning you. Knowing you."

"Ryuuzaki doesn't like to share his toys?" Raito mocked.

"I wasn't talking about me, Raito-kun."

"But you're talking about your attitude."

"I'm very selfish," Ryuuzaki said with surprising candor.

"That's, uh, honest," Raito said.

"Raito-kun does not like to admit his own self-centredness."

"I'm not self-centred!" Raito protested.

"Really?" Ryuuzaki turned to the younger man. "When does Raito give much thought to other people apart from himself?"

"I don't – " _I think about you, idiot! But before that – well, maybe not._ "I suppose I don't, much," he admitted, rather shamefacedly.

Ryuuzaki stared at him for a moment before turning back to his screen. "My work is irritating me." he said. Raito wondered if he was supposed to take that as an apology.

"Can I help?" Raito offered.

"It's nonsense," Ryuuzaki muttered. "Deciphering the ramblings of a dying man. 'Alastair come down from the skies', what is that meant to mean?"

"Who's Alastair?"

"I have no idea! Probably his dog or his goldfish, how should I know?"

Raito shuffled his chair across and looked at the transcript on the laptop screen.

"Alastair?" he murmured. "Could that be a misspelling of Alastor, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hm?"

"The demon – "

"The Executioner." Ryuuzaki said. "A variation of Nemesis – that would fit with this other line. 'Spread'... then a space...'wings over me'."

"Metaphorical?" Raito wondered. "Or actual wings?"

"Since it is not Halloween, Raito-kun, which is not celebrated everywhere in Japan anyway, I hardly think our man is wandering the streets wearing demon wings."

"Tattoo," Raito said. "And probably a fairly obvious one, since your victim noticed it. Or was shown it."

"I'll look into it," Ryuuzaki said. "Persons having had large wing tattoos applied to them..."

"You might think about him coming down from the skies as well," Raito said. "Maybe he gains access from the roof."

"Raito-kun's reasoning, as always, is impeccable," Ryuuzaki said. "Though the roof possibility had already occured to me."

Raito smiled, watching Ryuuzaki typing eagerly. Now the other detective was in a good mood, time to ask a few questions.

"What's he like to work for?" Raito said, leaning back casually in his chair.

"Who?"

"The person you work for, Ryuuzaki. L," Raito clarified. "I'm not asking you to tell me what he looks like – "

"Raito-kun would find no pleasure in that," Ryuuzaki said. "He's not much to look at."

"Not a very polite thing to say about your employer."

"True, though. He's not attractive like Raito-kun. And he's quite a bit older."

"I supposed he must be quite old," Raito said. "All the things he's done. For the last, fifteen years or so, isn't it?"

"Raito-kun has taken an interest."

"He seems an interesting person," Raito said. "Intelligent."

"He certainly is that," Ryuuzaki paused, finished typing an email and pressed send. "Perhaps as much so as Raito-kun himself."

"How did you come to work for him?"

"Is that Raito-kun's interest?" Ryuuzaki turned to look at the young man. "If employment is what you are seeking, Raito, you should be aware that L accepts only the best."

Raito smiled. "Then there's no reason I should disappoint him."

"You're very arrogant."

"Are you telling me L isn't?"

"No, it's something you have in common."

"Must be difficult, Ryuuzaki, working with people who think so much of themselves."

"I have enough self-confidence not to let it disturb me."

"So in you it's self-confidence, and in other people it's arrogance?"

"Exactly," Ryuuzaki smiled and turned back to his work.

Raito grinned, putting another piece in its place in his puzzle.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Has Raito-kun decided how he will punish me for locking him in a bedroom?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Raito, about to enter the kitchen in search of lunch, paused in the doorway.

"I have some ideas," he said. "I think the punishment should always fit the crime, don't you?"

"So – some kind of confinement? Restriction?" Ryuuzaki wondered. "Will you bring me some cake, Raito-kun?"

"Certainly, Ryuuzaki," Raito raised an eyebrow. _You needn't think you're going to get away with treating me like your servant for much longer, cute and sexy or not. _ "Ryuuzaki might consider helping out in the kitchen later. Since we have dinner guests."

"Of course, Raito-kun. I'm always willing to assist. Though I don't see any need to make a big fuss about it."

"That's just because you don't want Mikami to come." _Mikami. Yes. Let's see where we can go with this._

"No, I certainly do not wish Mikami to do that!" Ryuuzaki said.

"Is your mind perpetually in the gutter?" Raito asked, coming back into the room with coffee and cake.

"Recently, yes, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki gazed up, eyes wide and innocent.

"Don't give me that look," Raito said, returning to the kitchen for his sandwich. "That got old the second time I saw it."

"Raito-kun is so intelligent," Ryuuzaki said. "He sees through me effortlessly."

"Eventually," Raito said, coming back into the room and taking a seat opposite his partner. "But I have no interest in Mikami at all, Ryuuzaki. I didn't even ask him to my birthday party_." Damn, that wasn't very subtle. Will he notice?_

"Yes, Raito-kun had a birthday recently," Ryuuzaki mused. "He was – twenty-two?"

"Yes."

"What a pity I missed the festivities. I could have brought him a gift."

"I wonder what that would have been?" Raito rolled his eyes at the thought of what this odd man might consider a suitable birthday gift.

"A Madonna costume, perhaps?" Ryuuzaki's expression grew even more angelic.

Raito choked on his coffee. _That's happening far too often!_ "I knew you were listening." he said, mopping at himself with a tissue.

"I feel that Raito-kun would suit such a disguise better than my old and unattractive employer," Ryuuzaki said.

"You think I'd look good dressed as _Madonna?"_ Raito exclaimed, his conversational train temporarily derailed.

"Raito-kun would look good dressed in any fashion," Ryuuzaki said, enthusiastically. "Or better still, undressed."

"Hm, yes," Raito collected his thoughts. "So does Ryuuzaki have a birthday?"

"No, I'm a homonculus and was grown in a jar."

"I just don't want to miss it, Ryuuzaki, if it's sometime soon."

"Halloween." Ryuuzaki said.

"Your birthday? Halloween?" _Why am I surprised? When else could it possibly be?_

"Yes. So you don't have to worry about missing it just yet."

"How old will you be?" Raito resisted the urge to sit back and look relaxed to make the question seem unimportant. In Ryuuzaki's case, that would have the opposite effect, he probably knew all there was to know about body language.

"Twenty-nine," Ryuuzaki said.

Raito stared. "I didn't think you were that much older than me."

"I look younger, don't I?" Ryuuzaki said with a self-satisfied smirk. "It must be my healthy lifestyle."

"You have one of those? I see you forgot to bring it with you."

Ryuuzaki gave a smile even spikier and weirder than usual. "If Raito-kun has found out everything he wishes to know, perhaps we should return to work?"

"Good idea," Raito muttered, starting to clear up the plates and cups, busy with his thoughts.

_He knows, doesn't he. He knows I want to find out – no, he can't possibly know what I'm thinking. He just wants me to think that he knows what I'm thinking. So I'll be thinking about whether he knows what I'm thinking, instead of thinking about what I want to think about. It's what he does, distraction, confusion, the man's smoke and mirrors. Twenty-nine this year. That would mean he'd have had to start doing what he does when he was – thirteen? Fourteen? Could anybody do that? Could I have done it? Yes. I could have done it. So, it's possible. _

_But it doesn't make sense. If he is – who I think he is – then why? Why would he even be here? He hides and works behind the scenes, he doesn't go around talking to people and having dinner parties. It's not what he does, so why is he doing it? The risk – what could be worth taking that amount of risk for? This case – it's interesting and the killer needs to be stopped but it's not any worse than any other case he might have had, surely? So what else is there that he could want that he can't get by doing what he normally does? Damn! I don't know... Of course, there is one other extremely remote possibility. I could be wrong... _


	8. Playing Your Game

_I'm sorry – I promised Mikami in this one but blame the traffic, he's not arrived yet! XD_

_If I'd gone onto that part the chapter would have ended up being enormous, so I've divided it into two – the next part is nearly done though and really does have Mikami in it! XD_

_Thanks to badmoon for the forensic input :)_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_You were looking for me._

_I'd know you in the dark,_

_At any distance,_

_Out of a thousand pairs of pretty eyes,_

_Dance the music of your pretty lies_

_Across a crowded ballroom where_

_disordered souls _

_waltz a psychopathic rhythm._

_Veiled, masked till midnight,_

_Storied, spelled another way;_

_A riddle clear as day._

_And when your storm clouds blow_

_Pick up the pieces, mend the fences,_

_I'm not going anywhere._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_These violent delights have violent ends..._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I've got the DNA report from the hair that was found in the raped victim's hand," Raito said, sitting up and stretching. "They matched it to the killer's semen."

"Lucky that he was able to pull some of it out," Ryuuzaki muttered, busy perusing surveillance camera footage. "Painful though. I hope Raito-kun does not pull hair during sex."

"I don't pull hair at all," Raito said. "Although I might if I was being raped."

"In that case I will restrain myself until Raito gives me the go-ahead."

"As if that's ever going to happen."

Ryuuzaki turned to face Raito. Smiled. "I will have you."

"No, Ryuuzaki, I'll have you," Raito said.

"Maybe."

Raito raised an eyebrow. _Maybe? That means – what? He wants to? Is he just teasing me, saying he doesn't? Yes! Hell, if I wasn't working right now – no, he's probably saying that so that I'll say 'maybe' too and that'll be the first step down my slippery slope and fuck! I wish I hadn't used that particular phrase. _ "Do you want to solve the case, or solve the problem of your overactive libido?"

"The case first. Then – "

"They were able to determine the killer's ethnicity from the hair. Ninety-two per cent East Asian."

"There's a large Asian population in San Francisco," Ryuuzaki mused. "And given that he's now active in Tokyo, a good chance that he's Japanese by descent if not birth."

"That's not helpful," Raito said.

"Not at all," the older man sighed. "Much easier if he had been Caucasian or African."

"Well, his hair's long, anyway. That might be useful. If he hasn't had it cut since."

"I would," Ryuuzaki said. "If I thought I'd left some at a crime scene I'd get my head shaved to look different."

"Not everyone thinks like that." Raito said. "He might not have even realised it happened in the heat of the moment. Also the hair fibres contain cyclomethicone, panthenol – "

"Conditioner?"

"Yes. They identified three different types. If a man cares enough about his hair to use that many products to improve its look, he's unlikely to cut it off."

"Given that he targets gay couples, it's likely he's latently homosexual himself," Ryuuzaki said, thoughtfully.

"Excuse me, the idea that only gay men look after their hair is completely mythical!"

"Really?" Ryuuzaki said. "I would have thought that Raito-kun proved that supposition admirably."

"I'm not – " Raito began. "Oh. I'm _gay?"_

"Now you sound like Matsuda." Ryuuzaki smiled. "And you're not gay. You're mine."

"You'd like to think," Raito sneered. "What about his clothes? He must be covered with blood by the time he's done."

"I'm presuming he takes them with him and dumps them somewhere we'd never think to look. I'm checking cameras near their apartment building to see if anyone's coming out of it with a bag or similar."

"You could have asked someone else to do that."

"I don't like to – if I tell them, look for a bag, they'll probably do just that. And I can't realistically give them a list of all the possible containers you could put bloodstained clothing in. Gift box, hat box, cut up in pizza boxes, large size casserole dish, microwave box, pet carrier, mailsack, I don't think there's anything people haven't used to dispose of that kind of evidence surreptitiously."

"His murders had an odd pattern in San Francisco," Raito said thoughtfully. "Three months apart, five weeks apart, then there's two here only six days apart, then another ten weeks until the next one..."

"Perhaps when he found a couple that suited him. Or were accessible to him." the older man said. "It's more difficult for a single man to hook up with a couple than another unattached person."

"And why now in Japan?" Raito wondered. "We should have them go through the cold cases and see if there have ever been any other murders like this."

"You have an idea, Raito?" Ryuuzaki sat back in his chair and looked at the young man with interest.

"We're thinking he came from San Francisco to Tokyo – " Raito began.

"But what if he was here all the time?" Ryuuzaki finished. "He could have traveled to the U.S. for some reason – "

"Business, education – "

"Holiday?"

"That's a lot of vacations – "

"Or one long one."

"He could have been working there long-term and then decided to come back to Japan." Raito suggested.

"So if we find murders that occurred in Japan before the American ones, we can presume he's a Japanese native."

"That'll give us a lot more potential to find him," Raito said. "If he's been traveling back and forth, there'll be records of it."

"Unless he has aliases," Ryuuzaki said, gloomily. "I hate it when they have aliases."

"Not too keen on it myself," Raito muttered with a meaningful look at his partner.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Shower!"

"Raito-kun has just had a shower! Why does he feel he needs another one?"

"Not me, you, Ryuuzaki!"

"I'm clean enough, Raito-kun."

Raito turned from the kitchen counter and lunged, catching a handful of his partner's shirt before he could sidle out of the room.

"Nevertheless," the young detective said, sternly, "There's no way I'm presenting my boyfriend to my guests with lunch all over his clothes and reeking of Eau de Jerkoff!"

"Don't you mean your _supposed_ boyfriend, Raito?"

"Do I have to undress you myself?"

Ryuuzaki's eyes lit up. "Think you could?"

"Yes!" Raito said. "But I have all this cooking to do and I don't have time."

"Some other time, perhaps?" Ryuuzaki turned in Raito's grasp, facing his partner.

"What, are you having rape fantasies about me now, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked.

"I don't know why you want me to shower, Raito. Don't you like how I smell?" Ryuuzaki moved closer, pressing himself up against Raito, sliding his arms up around the young man's neck. "Don't you like that I smell of you?"

Raito let go of Ryuuzaki's shirt, his arms going around his partner's slim waist instead. Pulling him close, their hips gently pressed together, Ryuuzaki lifting his face, his eyes full of temptation, drawing Raito's head toward him. Raito leaned forward. _At last – _

"Our guests will be here very soon, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki pulled away. "I should go and take my shower now."

Raito stood staring at the doorway for a full minute after his partner had left. _That bastard! _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"And don't forget that Mikami's bringing someone with him, Ryuuzaki," Raito called as he finished getting dressed. "So you have to behave like my boyfriend at all times, because he doesn't know you're not."

"I don't see that as being a problem, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki replied. "Where is the corkscrew?"

"Kitchen drawer," Raito said. "On the left. Can you check the carrots for me? They're whole ones so they're going to take a while to cook."

"I already did that, Raito-kun."

"Thanks. And don't make too many suggestive remarks tonight. In fact, don't make any suggestive remarks!"

"Raito is so controlling! I wonder if my ambition of having sex with him should be abandoned, since it seems I will never be able to do anything I want to do!"

"Just a few suggestive remarks, then." Raito looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, decided that white shirt and black pants made him look like a waiter and pulled them off. Maybe red? He looked good in red. Would Ryuuzaki think he looked good in red? He rummaged through the closet in annoyance, realising that he'd left anything he really wanted to wear back at his own apartment. _I packed my red shirt. I'm sure I did. And when I'm sure, I'm sure. That's right, I left a bag in the car!_

He went out into the living room, opened his mouth to speak then left it open at the odd and strangely alluring sight that met his eyes. Ryuuzaki doing a handstand in the middle of the room, his legs flailing wildly but purposefully. Then dropping onto his back and spinning around. Leaping to his feet –

"Raito?" Ryuuzaki caught sight of his partner, clad only in a pair of briefs that defined the word brief. "I see you dressed for after dinner."

"What are you doing there, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked. "Did you run away from the circus? Because that wouldn't be too hard to believe."

"Capoeira," Ryuuzaki said. "It's a martial art – "

"I know what it is," Raito said. "Very attractive. Would you go get my bag from the trunk of the car? My shirt's missing."

"Raito-kun has dozens of shirts," the slightly flushed and breathless detective remarked, picking up the car keys from the table. "What is special about that one?"

"It's red."

"Then I will indulge Raito-kun. Though I think he should go fetch it himself in his decidedly miniscule underwear and make all our neighbors' lives radiant with joy."

Raito laughed. Went back into the bedroom and put his black pants on again. Regarded himself in the mirror.

"Vanity, thy name is Raito," Ryuuzaki said, coming back in with the missing bag.

"If you've got it, why not enjoy it?" Raito murmured, dragging his shirt out of the bag and shaking out the creases.

"I do enjoy it," said Ryuuzaki with a blatantly lustful glance at Raito's half-naked body.

"You haven't got it," Raito reproved. "You're only my _supposed_ boyfriend, remember?"

Ryuuzaki frowned. "Talking of which, I don't think you should tell Mikami about our working on this case."

"Why not?" Raito paused in buttoning his shirt and turned to the other man.

"He has no need to know," Ryuuzaki crouched on the bed, thumb at his lips. "Tell him you don't want people to know you're a police officer. Perhaps that you're worried it'll get back to your father that you're gay. You're intelligent, Raito, you can think of something."

"Why would it hurt that he'd know?"

"I just don't like telling people about my work for no reason."

"Or maybe it's that if I tell Mikami you're not my boyfriend, he'll think I'm still available," Raito said, maliciously.

"That has nothing to do with it," Ryuuzaki gave Raito a look the younger man couldn't fathom at all. "Although, the way he looks at Raito-kun is nothing short of idolatrous."

"I say again," Raito said with some irritation, "I can't help how people look at me."

"You must have done something to encourage Mikami enough that he would ask you out on a date," Ryuuzaki said, getting up from the bed and pacing over to the window.

"Well I didn't." Raito said. "Although he's quite cute..."

"You think he's cute?" the older man turned, stared at Raito.

"He has an attractive face," Raito said. _You really are jealous, aren't you. Let's see how far it goes... _ "And great hair."

"Raito-kun has a hair fetish."

"I like hair, yes," Raito let his face assume a dreamy expression. "Silky, clean, pleasant-smelling hair that I can run through my fingers – "

"I just had a shower, Raito?" Ryuuzaki came closer, a hopeful look on his face.

"I need to finish getting ready, Ryuuzaki," Raito turned back to the mirror.

"So will Raito-kun do what I have asked him?"

"I'll think about it," Raito said.

"L would not like it if you were to disobey my instructions," Ryuuzaki said, slyly.

"Instructions? Disobey?" Raito put his hands on his hips, turning to glare at the other man. "You're not the boss of me, and neither is L."

"He's the world's best detective, Raito-kun."

"Now who's sounding idolatrous?"

"He is also the person from whom you are thinking of seeking employment," Ryuuzaki said, an irritated pout creeping over his features.

"Doesn't mean I have to kiss his ass every time he bends over," Raito said crudely.

"Maybe he'd like that?" Ryuuzaki put his head on one side.

"What?" Raito stepped toward the other detective, finger coming up to point into his face. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? Are you suggesting I should spend a night on L's fucking casting couch? Because I can tell you, interesting work or not, there's no way I'd ever exchange sex for a job! Not with you or anybody else, you fucking insulting pervert!"

"At least I'm not perverted enough to flaunt myself in underwear that hides absolutely nothing, in the hope of getting some action!" Ryuuzaki almost shouted, his own finger reaching out to poke Raito in the chest.

"I've seen your damn underwear!" Raito spat, pushing the other man away. "You could flaunt that until the fucking Apocalypse and you'd get no offers! And don't flatter yourself! I'm more interested in a slice of cold toast than I am in you!"

"Raito-kun was not so picky and choosy last night," Ryuuzaki said. "When he flung his arms around me and came all over me!"

"You tricked me into that," Raito said angrily. "You knew I'd do it if you made it into a competition!"

"You couldn't wait!" Ryuuzaki hissed. "You think I didn't notice that you couldn't take your eyes off me? One part of me, at any rate!"

"So now it's my fault you have great legs?" Raito drew himself up and looked down haughtily at the other detective. "Anybody would have looked. Now go away, I want to finish getting dressed."

"Legs?" Anger faded from Ryuuzaki's face, replaced by a questioning look.

"Yes, legs, why, what did you think I meant?" Raito demanded.

"I was meaning the way you were staring at my cock," Ryuuzaki said, standing up straight himself which brought his eyes on a level with Raito's.

"That's good too," Raito said, unconcernedly. _I was right. He's as tall as me. We're very alike, aren't we... _

"Is Raito-kun still prepared to play a game with me tonight?" the black-haired detective asked. "He shouldn't find it too distressing if he keeps his eyes fixed on the downstairs regions of my person."

"That won't work with me!" Raito snapped, returning to the mirror and picking up his comb. "Oh, look at me, I'm ugly, give me a pity fuck! You know damn well how gorgeous and – and _hot_ you are, so if you feel the need to be such a manipulative bitch, I suggest you find someone unintelligent enough to believe your bullshit!"

Raito braced himself expecting anger or at the least, sarcasm. _Even fighting with him is interesting. Challenging. He's good at finding the right things to say to annoy me. Why is he so quiet?_ He turned to see the older man staring at him in what looked like blank-eyed catatonia, his mouth slightly open.

"What!" Raito demanded.

"Gorgeous?" Ryuuzaki muttered in a very small voice. "Hot?"

Raito reached out, grabbed his partner by the arm and dragged him in front of the mirror. "There. Look. Gorgeous and hot. Don't tell me you never noticed! You must have had other lovers that have told you how nice you look, so I can't imagine why you're trying to play me like this!"

"But Raito-kun said I was strange and dressed like a derelict."

"Nothing wrong with strange," Raito said, leaning over Ryuuzaki's shoulder to comb his hair. "I'm strange, and there's nothing wrong with me. The clothes, yes, they're dreadful, but you can always take them off."

"Raito wants me to take off my clothes?" Ryuuzaki pressed himself backwards against Raito distractingly.

"Not now, you sex-fiend!" Raito finished with his hair and began running the comb through his companion's tangled locks. He was startled when Ryuuzaki's eyelids drooped and the older man pushed even closer to Raito's body, making a pleased sound that was almost like a purr.

"You like this, Ryuuzaki?" Raito murmured.

"Mmm."

"Want me to keep on doing it?"

"Hmmm."

"So tell me the truth."

"About... mmm... what, Raito-kun?"

"Anything would do."

"The lovers I've had that tell me how nice I look don't count. Since their company is paid for and so are their compliments."

"Prostitutes?" Raito's eyes widened.

"Raito-kun need not worry. I always practise safe sex and have had blood tests to make sure I am not infected with anything. Also my recourse to those kind of partners is infrequent."

"I'm not worried about that!" Raito rethought his statement. "Well, I suppose I would be worried about that. But – prostitutes? Can't you do better?"

"I lead a busy life, Raito-kun. I don't have time to search about for someone compatible. Also, until recently, I didn't think such a person existed."

Raito opened his mouth to say something, became aware that he had no idea what he wanted to say and closed it again. He sighed and continued gently combing Ryuuzaki's hair, smoothing out the tangles, listening to the older man's murmurs of satisfaction until the moment was noisily disrupted by the doorbell.

"Is it that time already!" Raito pushed his partner away. "Look how you distract me! Go let them in and I'll check the dinner."

"But Raito," Ryuuzaki lingered in the doorway, "What will you tell Mikami?"

"You mean, after our, uh, debating the point like two civilized adults?"

"Yes, Raito." Ryuuzaki gave a pleading glance, then seemed to remember it didn't work and reverted to an impassive expression.

"I'll tell him you're my boyfriend, Ryuuzaki." Raito said. "As long as you promise me to act like one."

"Raito will have no cause for complaint," Ryuuzaki called over his shoulder as he went to answer the door. "I will be the perfect model of boyfriendliness."

Raito rolled his eyes._ What have I set myself up for now?_


	9. Guess Who's Coming?

_Okay, it's time for dinner. There was going to be more of this – Raito's next performance at the bar – but it got too long so that'll be in the next one. _

_French translation: Touch__é__ – you got me. Je regrette.. etc.. I'm sorry I did something rude, Mistress Raito. Je m'en fous – I don't give a fuck. Ma petite – my little one but in the feminine gender – as if he was speaking to a girl._

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Want to call you, your stuff, my stuff,_

_You know._

_Subtext, phone sex._

_I'm saying, read me,_

_I mean, fuck you._

_I want you to, I want to._

_ Like, under the words_

_I want to wring you_

_till the last drops shake free,_

_Drink you, lick you, have you_

_drench me, so I'm_

_drowning in your sea._

_Tasting the salt,_

_Waves slap, wet skin sound_

_Break me on your rocks_

_Bring me to the high ground._

_I want to scuba_

_in your deep, you know._

_Subtext._

_I hear you._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I am the very pink of courtesy._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito hurried through to the kitchen, then paused, hand outstretched to pick up the ovencloth. He hadn't heard the front door close again. Giving into curiosity, he went back out into the living room and peered through the door into the short hallway.

"I don't want him to see you," Ryuuzaki was saying to whoever was outside the door. And who seemed to be trying to push their way inside at the moment.

"I'm fucking starving and I've got this fucking huge bag, Ryuu, so just move out of the fucking way, will you!" The unknown shoved roughly past Ryuuzaki, dragging a large case which was dumped in the corner of the hallway before the mystery visitor looked up, catching Raito's eyes.

Raito, for once, was at a loss for words. He looked up and down the new arrival, taking in the leather, the bare skin, the jewellery, the lack of immediate clues to gender identification, the general air of total decadence. Let his eyes linger almost imperceptibly on the stranger's groin. Male, then.

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" the young blond man's eyes were challenging on Raito's face.

Raito bit back the reply he wanted to make. _Pretty boy? From him? He's a good few years younger than I am and at least I've never been mistaken for a girl! _ "You must be a friend of Ryuuzaki's," he managed. "We're just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"I should think so!" the stranger said. "Since I'm staying. I'm Mello, by the way. Who the hell are you?"

"Yagami Raito," Raito said, adding up facts in his head. "I'm Ryuuzaki's – boyfriend."

"Win." Mello strolled into the living room, leaving his case for someone else to pick up. "It's about time he got some. Maybe the frustrated bastard might be a bit easier to get on with now."

"Nobody has difficulty getting on with me," Ryuuzaki followed, also, Raito noticed with annoyance, leaving the case. _I'm not moving it, it can stop there until Matsuda arrives. Wait a minute – he's staying? _

"You're staying?" Raito asked, politely.

"Hell, yes, I'm not paying for a damn hotel. Don't worry if you've no spare beds, I'll sleep anywhere."

Raito stared at Ryuuzaki. He would have glared but his face – didn't feel up to it. Then he remembered that dinner was about to burn. All this would have to wait, whatever was going on it wasn't worth ruining the food.

He was groping in the oven for the dish of chicken when he became aware of another presence behind him. And the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," Ryuuzaki called. Raito turned, dish in hand and met Mello's eyes, drifting up from where they had been looking at Raito's rear view. Approximately ass-level, Raito deduced. _This guy gets straight to the point, doesn't he?_

"Coffee," Mello said, imperiously.

"Help yourself," Raito said, semi-graciously. "I'm a little busy." He put the dish on top of the stove and began preparing salad. _Who the fuck is this – person? Someone Ryuuzaki knows well enough to let him walk into the house and demand to stay?_

"Have you known Ryuuzaki long?" he enquired.

"Yeah, we're like, bosom buddies," Mello said, pouring out coffee. "How about you?"

"Not very long," Raito said. _And not well at all, from the look of things!_

"Love at first sight, huh?" Mello laughed. "I couldn't believe it when I heard he was here, living with somebody. You must have – well, I can see what you've got."

"Thanks," Raito muttered, torn between his ingrained Japanese good manners and wanting to tell this rude young man to fuck off out of his kitchen. He wondered how Mello had just happened to hear about Ryuuzaki's situation. Unless – the dark-haired detective had told him for some reason.

_That's it! This Mello – what kind of name is that, anyway? And the way he dresses! He must be one of Ryuuzaki's prostitutes! And he's asked him to come here – why? Oh, no! This is all my fault! Ryuuzaki thinks I'm going to insist on being seme! So he's brought this – undeniably cute – young man here so we can have a threesome with him. No doubt Ryuuzaki thinks that if he shows me what a good time this Mello has with him, I'll want some of the same! Either that or – he wants to check out my style in bed to make sure I'm not too rough for him or something... Does he really think I'm going to do that? Am I going to do that? Does he win if I don't do that? Hm, yes, I suppose he does. Okay, Ryuuzaki, I accept your hooker challenge!_

"Would you like to freshen up?" Raito turned to Mello with an appreciative look. "Take a shower or something? If you've been traveling, you must be eager to – get out of your clothes."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Mello grinned. "See you soon, cutie."

Raito kept his smile fixed on his face until the younger man had left the room, then growled at the cucumber in his hand.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd need to get friendly with that any more!" Matsuda said from the doorway. "Now you've got a boyfriend, I mean."

"And that's not all," Raito muttered. "I've never been friendly with a cucumber in my life, Matsuda-san, how disgusting!"

"Only if you eat it afterwards, Yagami-kun. Where do you want this case?"

"Put it in our bedroom, please," Raito said. "You do realise, don't you, Matsuda-san, that this boyfriend thing is just a pretense?"

Matsuda said nothing, just burst out laughing and left. Raito shrugged, heard the doorbell ring again and went back to his salad. Nearly time to dish up.

"Raito-kun!"

Raito turned to see Mikami standing in the kitchen doorway, clutching a large box, an exceptionally nice-looking young man behind him, slim, long black hair tied back and a curious expression on his face as he stared at Raito.

"Teru-kun," Raito said. "Nice to see you. And this must be?"

"Namikawa Reiji," Mikami introduced the other man. "My, uh, boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," Namikawa said politely, his eyes giving nothing away. "I'll go hang our coats up, Teru."

"We brought wine," the bespectacled lawyer said as the other man left. He laid the box carefully on the floor, out of the way of passing feet, then stood, looking at Raito expectantly.

"You brought plenty," Raito commented.

"Why not?" Mikami said, gloomily.

"It's very kind of you," Raito said. "I'm drinking but Ryuuzaki's not. It's his turn to drive."

"Oh." said Mikami. "Ryuuzaki."

"I wanted to speak to you, Teru-kun," Raito said.

"Yes, Raito-kun, you told me," Mikami's expression became even more depressed. "Is this about that – about Ryuuzaki?"

"He's my boyfriend," Raito said, resisting the urge to cross his fingers.

"You have a boyfriend," Mikami nodded, giving a deep sigh. "It was bound to happen, Raito-kun. Someone such as yourself, so perfect in every way, how could you remain alone? I hope he's worthy of you."

"I have no complaints," Raito said, simply.

"If he ever does anything to hurt you, Raito-kun – "

"I'm sure he won't," Raito said, hurriedly. "He's a very nice person."

"Nice," Mikami gave Raito a sorrowful glance. "Raito-kun, you deserve better than nice. You should have – "

"He's better than nice!" Raito interrupted. _I can't do with one of Mikami's Raito the Wonderful speeches, not right now!_ "He's – adorable. Gorgeous. Sexy. The most attractive man I ever met. And he's also incredibly intelligent."

"Is he kind to you, Raito?"

"Kind?" Raito thought about that. "I suppose so. I mean, he helps out a bit with kitchen tasks and does... whatever I ask him to..." _He does, doesn't he? He moans about it, but he does it, whatever it is..._

"I always imagined you should have a lover that would do anything you asked of him, Raito-kun," Mikami said, his eyes adding that he'd always imagined that lover would be him.

"And now I've got one, Teru-kun," Raito said. "But I don't want my father to know about it yet. Not until I'm quite sure it's a, uh, permanent arrangement. So I don't need people to know I'm a police officer either."

"I won't say a word to anyone about anything, Raito-kun," Mikami said. "You can rely on me. For anything at all – that you may ever happen to need."

"Thanks, Teru-kun," Raito said. "I'm afraid I need to finish the dinner preparation now, so why don't you go get a drink and ask Ryuuzaki to set the table for me please."

Mikami, taking the hint, left the room mournfully.

Raito rolled his eyes, hoping for a nice quiet evening from now on. He finished preparing the salad, put everything on a tray, took a deep breath and went into the room, where his guests and partner were already seated at the table.

"You can't have someone riding around the streets like Judge Dredd, dispensing justice," Matsuda was saying. "What if they got it wrong?"

"I agree with Matsuda-san," Ryuuzaki said. "It's like the difference between monarchy and democracy. Everyone knows democracy doesn't work properly, anywhere – but it's better than having an ultimate ruler. If you have a good king or tyrant then everything works as it should. But if you end up with a bad one, it can cause catastrophe. Which leaves you with the only choice for change as revolution and anarchy."

"I still think people need a figurehead," Mikami leaned toward the wild-haired detective earnestly. "Someone they can admire and respect."

"But what happens when you don't admire them and you can't respect them?" Namikawa put in. "It's all very well for those of us who have a – submissive nature."

Mikami flushed but didn't reply.

"That's exactly my point," Ryuuzaki said. "If you have a ruler with no checks and balances and they aren't up to the job the whole system falls apart."

"Ryuu's a fucking iconoclast when it comes to royalty," Mello said, lazily, slumped in a chair, feet up on the table. "Which is strange as he's such a boring pillar of the establishment in every other way."

"Ryuuzaki isn't boring in any way," Raito said as he placed dishes. "Move your boots off the table, Mello, we're about to eat off that."

"I'm comfortable," Mello said, giving Raito a look that said 'make me' as clear as day.

"You won't feel so comfortable with a meat fork stuck in your foot," Raito said, conversationally.

"Touché," Mello murmured, reverting to a normal sitting position. "Je regrette d'avoir fait un faux pas, Maîtresse Raito."

"Je m'en fous, ma petite," Raito replied, with a smile at the young blond.

Mello laughed. "Now I know what he sees in you," he said.

"I hope you all enjoy the dinner," Raito said politely as he sank into his seat at the table. Then became aware that his guests were silently staring into one of the serving dishes.

"Is there something wrong?" Raito asked. _What the fuck? I didn't burn anything – so what's the matter?_

"Yagami-kun," Matsuda said, weakly, "Is there some reason why all these carrots look like – penises?"

"Yes, it means you have a dirty mind, Matsuda-kun," Raito said. "Honestly!"

Matsuda said nothing, just passed the dish to Raito. Who peered into it. "What? They're just carrots... they're just... holy fuck!"

He blinked then looked again. But nothing had changed. Each and every carrot had been carefully and lovingly carved into a precise representation of the male organ.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito looked up, glared at his partner.

"I told you I have kitchen skills, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said. "Besides, I was inspired by the possibilities brought to mind by your – meatballs."

He reached for another dish, spooned out two spheres of minced lamb, placed them on his plate, then added a carrot.

"Is it based on life, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked, cheerfully. "Did Raito-kun model for it?"

"I would have needed oversize prize-winning carrots to do Raito-kun justice, Matsuda-san."

Matsuda stared across at Raito. "Wow."

Raito smiled self-deprecatingly, feeling himself most annoyingly starting to blush. _I'm going to kill you, Ryuuzaki, you carrot-carving freak! You are now officially and painfully dead! Wait until I get you in that bedroom tonight – _Raito cut off his thoughts suddenly, for fear of revealing to everybody how true or otherwise Ryuuzaki's description of his physique might be. He stared across at the innocent face of his partner.

"Pass the carrots round, koibito, I'm sure everyone would like to admire your – artistry – more closely."

"I don't eat carrots," Namikawa said hastily.

"Too damn right," Mikami muttered. Raito glanced at him, noticing the slight flush to his face, the hint of glaze in his eyes. _Is he drunk? It's a bit early for that! I wonder if something's wrong with him?_

"Give them to me," Mello said. "I don't mind eating dick, even if it isn't Raito's."

"Would you pass the rice to Ryuuzaki, Matsuda-san?" Raito ignored Mello's comment and handed Matsuda a dish.

"I don't eat – " Ryuuzaki began, then caught Raito's eye. "Um, a lot of rice."

"Just try it," Raito suggested.

"The food is excellent, Raito-kun," Mikami said, giving Raito a look that said he'd expected nothing less.

"Yes, what's different about these meatballs?" Matsuda enquired.

"They're Armenian," Raito said. "Cooked in pomegranate juice. And the carrots have a honey glaze. Excuse me, I forgot the fruit."

"Hell, you've got plenty of choice!" Mello suggested, causing Matsuda to break into a fit of giggles.

Raito raised his eyes to heaven and went into the kitchen. Found the bowl of fruit that Ryuuzaki had prepared, half full with purple plums, a number of perky bananas standing on end amongst them. He sighed, looking at the obscene dish, then shrugged. _Everyone's enjoying themselves, that's what matters, right?_

"They get off half the time," Mikami was complaining as he went back in. "I'm a public porse – prosecutor, you know. I see it from the inside. Mistakes with evidence, corruption, persuasive lawyers, you'd be surprised how many guilty people just get away with whatever they've done."

"Nevertheless, vigilante justice won't make things any better," Ryuuzaki said. "The judicial system isn't perfect but without the rules that have been set up to create a situation in which justice can be administered impartially at least some of the time, you just end up dependant upon somebody's whim."

"You're a very intelligent man," Mikami said, thoughtfully.

"Yes. I am." Ryuuzaki agreed.

Raito dropped a kiss on top of his partner's hair as he placed the fruit on the table. "Modesty, however, is not one of his virtues."

"No, it isn't." Ryuuzaki admitted.

"Raito-kun is also a very intelligent man," Mikami continued his train of thought.

"Maybe even more so than myself," Ryuuzaki said.

"Perhaps you – suit each other," Mikami said, grudgingly.

Raito resumed his seat, noticing that Ryuuzaki was actually eating his dinner and looked as though he was liking it. He was also sitting properly for once. Raito found out why when a very agile foot began to creep its way up his thigh. He thought about moving it but decided that he really couldn't be bothered. Instead he reached down and stroked it, making a mental note to wash his hands before he ate anything else with them.

"I want more chicken," Ryuuzaki said, suddenly. "What did you do to this chicken, Raito? How did you make it edible?"

"It's the sauce," Raito said.

"What's in it?" Matsuda leaned across interestedly.

"Chocolate," Raito confessed.

"Raito is an incredibly good and devious cook," Ryuuzaki said, smiling at his partner.

Music blared out suddenly, causing everyone to look round.

"It's me," Mello said, standing and squeezing his hand into the pocket of his overtight pants. "Hi," he said when he'd finally freed his phone and opened it. "Yeah... yeah... already? The gutter. But it's always there isn't it? Uh huh... okay, what are you wearing? Yeah, I know that, just make up something sexy you might be wearing! Hang on..." He glanced at Raito. "I'll just be a few minutes – don't let Ryuuzaki eat all the dessert."

Raito nodded and watched Mello leave the room murmuring something about a black thong to his caller. Must be what the party on the other end of the line was wearing, it was patently obvious that Mello had nothing at all on under his pants. He concluded that Mello had a call from one of his clients and turned back to the table, standing and collecting up dishes. "I'll bring in the dessert."

"Let me help you, Tenshi," Ryuuzaki said sweetly, gathering up the plates from his end of the table and following Raito into the kitchen. His eyes gleamed at the sight of the huge chocolate cheesecake that the younger man was removing from the fridge and setting down on the counter.

"No fingers!" Raito caught his partner's hand just before it could delve into chocolate goodness.

"But Raito," Ryuuzaki protested, "I like cheesecake. And I like chocolate."

"I know you do and that's why I made it, but you have to wait until it's served up properly."

"I don't like to wait," the wild-haired one pouted.

"Don't I know it," Raito said. "But I think you've already been in enough mischief, playing with my carrots!"

"Raito-kun won't be very happy at bedtime," Ryuuzaki gave Raito's crotch a blatant stare, "if he doesn't want me to play with his carrot."

"Is that what you have planned?"

"That's part of it."

"Sounds – interesting," Raito smiled_. I won't tell him I know what the rest of it is, let him think he's going to surprise me._ "I'm glad you enjoyed the food, by the way."

"Even the rice was good. Raito added basil and cardamom and made it taste better than normal rice. But I wanted to take Raito to look at the cherry blossom," Ryuuzaki's pout became more pronounced.

"You still could," Raito said. "Just offer me something in exchange."

"What would you like me to offer?" Ryuuzaki edged toward the dessert but was stopped by Raito's arms going around him, holding him firmly in place.

"What do you think I'd like?" Raito smiled down into enormous calculating eyes.

"I think my virginity is worth more than a day out!" Ryuuzaki protested.

"You're right," the younger man admitted. "I'm just eager."

"So what else?"

Raito stared at his armful of detective. He knew what he wanted to ask for. But the words wouldn't seem to come out. _They're stuck. Stuck. This feels like – I know what to do about this!_ "I could ask you to do all the dishes after this dinner party?"

Ryuuzaki's pout reached extreme proportions. "I was hoping for something more interesting than that, Raito-kun!"

"Kiss me, then," Raito said.

"What?" The pout vanished as if it had never been. "Is that what you want?"

"That's what I want."

"Why did you mention the dishes, then? What if I'd accepted that?"

"I was just teasing you," Raito lied. "I didn't think you'd want to do it."

"That's not true, Raito!" Ryuuzaki put his head on one side, staring intently into his partner's face. "What was happening there?"

Raito bit his lip. "When I was a child, I went through a nervous phase. I stammered for a while. I learned how to creep up on the difficult words by thinking about something else first."

"I cannot imagine Raito being nervous about anything," Ryuuzaki declared. "But I am surprised that he is reluctant to ask me to kiss him. Surely you don't think I might not want to?"

"No," Raito said. "It's not that."

"Is Raito-kun perhaps scared of his own feelings about this?"

"Keep on this way and I might change my mind," Raito said tightly.

Ryuuzaki smiled and put his hands on Raito's shoulders. Leaned in, like he had done earlier in the day. But this time he didn't pull away, pressing his lips gently to the other man's.

Raito's arms went around his partner, pulling him close, feeling the warmth of his body as their lips moved on each other, tasting. Ryuuzaki's mouth was sweet, like the sweets he liked to eat, his lips soft and firm and delicious. Raito moaned gently into the kiss, feeling the other man's tongue come out to lick around his lips, asking for entrance. He pulled Ryuuzaki nearer, running his hands over the slender man's body, caressing his tongue with his own as it explored his mouth.

They broke for air, staring into each other's eyes.

"Whatever is Raito thinking of?" Ryuuzaki teased, glancing down between them.

"Tearing off your clothes, sitting you on the counter and fucking you till you scream," Raito said, breathlessly.

"But then I would be placed right next to Raito's precious dessert."

"You'd think of cheesecake at a time like that?" Raito demanded.

"There is only a five per cent chance that it would cross my mind," Ryuuzaki said.

"You're just a sugar slut," Raito smiled and pulled away, going to cut up the cheesecake. He gave a sigh of content as he felt arms slide around him from behind, the pressure of a warm body against his back. Ryuuzaki's hips moving against him, the feeling of the man's obvious arousal. Then his wrist was captured, the knife removed from his hand and he was in Ryuuzaki's arms again, his partner's lips descending on his own with more force, demanding compliance. Raito's hands lifted, twining into the other man's hair, their mouths pleasuring each other, tongues dancing, breath mingling, low moans and mewls of delight.

Raito slid his hands down Ryuuzaki's body, caressing his slim waist, his hips, grasping his firm butt and drawing him closer, their now rampant erections pressed together, moving against each other.

"Mm, Raito," Ryuuzaki gasped into the younger man's mouth. "I want – I want – "

"Yes," Raito murmured, pulling his partner round, backing him up against the fridge, grinding against him, overwhelmed with desire.

"Yes, Raito," Ryuuzaki muttered. "Yes, please, Raito – "

Raito groaned, clutched at the gorgeous detective's ass, lifting, Ryuuzaki's legs coming around him, encircling his hips, his hands clutching around the younger man's shoulders, their lips still together joining again and again in wet, passionate kisses.

Ryuuzaki gave a whimper of pleasure, his legs clasping Raito's body tightly, pushing himself against the younger man shamelessly. Raito bent to lick down the length of his partner's neck then closed his lips over the soft flesh, sucking fiercely, eliciting a louder moan and Ryuuzaki lifting his head away,allowing the younger man access.

"We need more wine, and – oh!"

Raito's head snapped round to look over his shoulder. Matsuda and Namikawa by the open kitchen door, one expression of delight, one of horror.

"Sorry," Namikawa muttered, his face flushed as he left hurriedly.

"Your pretense is working really well," Matsuda said as he came in and shut the door.

"As you can see, it needs a lot of practise," Raito said, as he let his partner slip to the floor.

"Matsuda-san could have picked a better moment to satisfy his craving for alcohol," Ryuuzaki grumbled.

"Not mine," Matsuda smiled. "Your friend, Mikami, Yagami-kun. He drinks like a fish. So are you two an item now?"

"Item?" Raito glanced at his partner who was regarding him with a quizzical expression.

"Surely you don't mean to lead me on and then abandon me, Raito?" Ryuuzaki's face fell.

"No," Raito said. "I don't mean to do that."

"Then I suppose the answer is yes, Matsuda-san," Ryuuzaki said, taking Raito's hand and squeezing it gently.

"That's incredible!" Matsuda gave a huge grin. "Yagami-kun has a boyfriend! It's about time."

"I need to finish cutting up the dessert," Raito muttered, feeling rather overwhelmed. _What have I done? I have a boyfriend? I didn't even know I was gay until – well, yesterday I suppose. How could I not know such a fundamental thing about myself? And it's not just that I was waiting for the right person – if Ryuuzaki is the right person... okay, he's the right person. But I'm also attracted to his blond hustler! So that means I really am gay, I mean – two of them! What are my parents going to say?_

He grabbed the now dissected cheesecake and hurried from the kitchen before Matsuda could make any more congratulatory remarks. Waited for everyone to sit down again and served up the dessert.

"I don't really eat dessert," Namikawa said, eyeing the cheesecake with some disdain.

"He doesn't like sweet things," Mikami muttered.

"Apart from you, surely, Mikami-san?" Matsuda smiled across at the handsome lawyer.

"He doesn't think I'm sweet," Mikami put his head in his hands.

"Of course I do, Teru," Namikawa smiled around the table. "He's had a bad cold. He's a little depressed."

"We're all going to watch Yagami-kun play the piano when we finish dinner," Matsuda said, brightly. "That'll cheer you up, Mikami-san."

"Watching Raito-kun," Mikami's face clouded over. "Yes. Always watching. Never – "

"Is that chocolate cheesecake I can see?" Mello strode back into the room, slightly flushed and looking pleased with himself. "I could do with replacing some energy.That was one fuck of a phone call I just had! And when I say fuck, that's exactly what I mean!"

"Tasteful and discreet as ever, Mello," Ryuuzaki smiled at the blond.

"You needn't talk," Raito said. "After your mutilation of my carrots."

"I didn't mutilate them, Raito," Ryuuzaki protested. "I improved them."

"I'm going to get ready," Raito murmured, leaning toward his – boyfriend.

"I've been ready all day, Raito," Ryuuzaki muttered back.

"To play the piano, pervert, not to play with you." Raito smiled. "Although, isn't that the subject of our next – game?"

"Bedtime can't come soon enough," said Ryuuzaki, fervently.


	10. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews – and no, I'm not planning to bring in Matt and Near. It'd be too distracting from the main story, sadly. Maybe they'll appear in some other story sometime. Maybe I'll write a sequel to this. But hopefully not until I finish some of the other stuff! XD_

_Speaking of which – there's not so much left of this story. So I'm going to finish it before I get back to the other ones. Seems better than leaving this and coming back to it after I've lost the plot XD_

_MELLOSPEAK: Sometimes he uses words that are local to me. This is because he was brought up in Wammy's house in Manchester, which is just across a small mountain range from where I live myself. Nothing too extreme though, he's not a chav XD_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_You talk to me_

_It's rain on the garden._

_Food after day's work._

_Coming in filthy _

_finding a hot bath._

_Breathing again_

_After too long underwater._

_The beat of my heart._

_Peace after war._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied, and vice sometime's by action dignified._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I will pay," Ryuuzaki said.

"But you're not even drinking," Raito protested.

"Nevertheless. I have more money than you."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what you earn."

"Yes, but I don't know what you earn," Raito said.

"More than you."

"So you say..."

"Much more. I will not even notice a round of drinks for six people."

"Even when one of them's Mikami?" Raito gave the lawyer a worried glance.

"I think it's time Mikami slowed down," Ryuuzaki's eyes followed the direction of Raito's gaze. "After eating such a pleasant meal, it would be a pity to lose it again. Especially if that should involve hurling over one's friends."

"Nice image," Raito muttered. "I have to go play, Ryuuzaki, I'm late already. Will you keep an eye on him for me?"

"I don't have enough with Mello?" Ryuuzaki smiled, and both their gazes turned to watch Mello, who had cornered a shy looking middle-aged man in a business suit and was asking him if he had any tattoos. "He's just – playful," Ryuuzaki added.

"Don't let him play me out of a job," Raito advised as he left the party, not without some misgivings.

He was just about to apply fingers to keys when he saw Mello leave his prey and start to cross the room toward him, people moving out of his way like the more intelligent inhabitants of Pompeii.

"Hey, Raito," the blond said, flinging himself over the top of the piano and leering down at the young detective. "Nice instrument."

"Thank you, Mello, but it's not mine." Raito said.

"No, I've heard all about your one hole flute," Mello said, regarding Raito thoughtfully. "You're not dressed right for a performer."

"Pardon?"

Mello leaned down and carefully unfastened the top two buttons of Raito's shirt. Examined his handiwork critically and undid another one.

"Sorted," he said. "Show some skin. Gets em looking even if they don't like the music."

"I shall make a note to always come to you for sartorial advice in future," Raito murmured.

"Sarcastic bitch," Mello said. "So what's up with this place? Some guy – " he indicated a pretty young man with long dark hair who was watching him rather anxiously. " – came up to me and asked if I wanted to meet somebody. Is he a pimp?"

"He's one of the hosts," Raito explained. "This is a traditional bar. The hosts endeavor to make people comfortable and introduce them to someone they might feel compatible with."

"No shit?" Mello grinned. "You think he's gonna find me someone?"

"I very much doubt it," Raito said, with a smile.

"He could find me himself," Mello said, thoughtfully. "He's well cute."

"I need to play now, Mello."

"Yeah, right, don't rush yourself, they're lucky to have you," Mello said, sprawling lazily over the piano. "So where am I sleeping tonight?"

"I thought you'd be sleeping with us," Raito said, calmly. _I was calm, wasn't I? I'm not blushing or stammering or looking scared to death?_

"Yeah?" Mello raised his eyebrows. "Okay! Cool and all those other fuckin urban slang words. Play on, Yagami, and let him throw up in the gutter that cannot hold enough!"

He strolled off and Raito started playing, fast, walling himself off with the music.

_This has been a very strange night. And it's not all Ryuuzaki this time. Although – the carrots – and the kitchen – mmm, the kitchen. God, he's so hot. I really want to – no, not while I'm playing. Too distracting._

He looked across at where his ill-assorted group of friends were hopefully attempting to find common ground. Mikami slumped over his drink, looking depressed, Matsuda failing to engage the miserable lawyer in conversation. Namikawa, princess-fashion, staring around and greeting people he knew. Ryuuzaki and Mello muttering to each other, smiles and – touching. Raito watched them, taking in the easiness and openness of their conversation. Mello, grabbing a fistful of Ryuuzaki's shirt as he made a point, Ryuuzaki playfully cuffing the younger man around the head. Mello sticking his tongue out at Ryuuzaki.

_They're friends, aren't they. Friends. Not, uh, service industry worker and client. Oops. I think I've misread this situation just a little bit... He's intelligent, like Ryuuzaki is. Like we both are. And so confident – he just likes to dress like that and doesn't care who's looking at it. Nothing to do with his profession at all, whatever that is. My God, think how embarrassed I'd have been if I'd mentioned to Ryuuzaki that I thought his friend was a hustler! Well, no harm done... apart from... fuck, fuck, fucking fuck! I asked him to sleep with us!_

He got through the rest of the set on autopilot, hurrying back over to the table as soon as he'd finished. Found Mikami and his boyfriend centre-stage, the others looking on rather anxiously.

"I don't want to!" Namikawa was saying coldly.

"You never want to!" Mikami declared. "Wass – what's wrong with it. Dancing. That's what people do. They go out together and they go dancing. Pressed up against each other like – like a comfortable thing."

"You're too drunk to dance!" Namikawa hissed.

"I wouldn't drunk if you were kinder to me!" Mikami said. "You always treat me as if I'm some kind of idiot and I'm not. I've never c-consciously done anything to displease you and yet you behave as if everything I do is wrong."

"Maybe I don't appreciate you consulting me about every little thing like my pet dog!" Namikawa muttered venomously. "Maybe I'd like you better if you made some decisions for yourself once in a while."

"But you said you liked me how I was, Reiji," Mikami's voice was unsteady, "and yet, there seems to be nothing about me that you actually do like. Not my behaviour or my manners or my looks and you don't like sex with me either."

"That's it!" Namikawa snapped. "I'm leaving. And I'm taking the car, Mikami-san, so you can make your own way home. Excuse me gentlemen." He bowed to the rest of the table's occupants and stalked out.

"Fucking dickhead!" said Mello. Raito had to agree, that about summed it up.

"Me?" Mikami peered worriedly at Mello, his hair messy, his glasses askew.

"No, him, stupid," Mello said.

"He's not stupid," Matsuda defended the depressed-looking lawyer.

"It's just a – term of affection," Mello said, patting Mikami on the back. "Want some soya beans, Mikami? These things are awesome, better than peanuts."

Mikami shook his head and leaned forward, arms on knees. "Look at them all," he muttered, waving his hand around at the room. "Smiling and laughing and looking as if they haven't a care in this corrupt, evil world. Next week half of them will probably be alone and crying. They'd be better off dead before they find out how cruel life can be to them."

Ryuuzaki turned to Raito, a questioning look on his face, his hand straying up to touch his hair. Raito shook his head, realised that was an emotional response and thought again. Nodded.

"You've had enough," Ryuuzaki reached across and took Mikami's glass from him.

"Hey!" Mikami glared cross-eyed at the detective. "That's my – my, uhm, my drink! Yes, my drink! You took my drink!"

"Yes, I did, and you're not having any more, Mikami-san," Ryuuzaki said, pouring out the contents of the glass into an empty one that stood on the table. Raito, who knew what he was up to, wasn't surprised to see he poured from the side Mikami hadn't been drinking from.

"He took my drink!" Mikami turned to Matsuda and Ryuuzaki let his hand go down by his side, still holding the glass. Fished around in his pocket with his other hand and let something drop from it.

Raito groped carelessly inside his suit jacket, brought out his wallet and let it fall to the floor. Bent to pick it up and also grabbed the plastic evidence bag that Ryuuzaki had dropped. He slid it around the glass on his way back up and took it from his partner's hand, transferring it to his own pocket.

"Someone should get him some coffee," Ryuuzaki said as if nothing had happened.

"I'll do it!" Matsuda scurried off to the bar and Ryuuzaki leaned toward Raito.

"I'm sorry, Raito," he said. "It's just a possibility – "

"I understand," Raito said. "But I can't believe it. Not him. He's, well, all talk. I'm sure he'd never actually do anything wrong."

"Then the DNA test of his saliva should clear him completely," the older man murmured, still staring at Mikami assessingly.

Raito sighed. _He wants to catch the murderer. Even if it turns out to be someone I know. Well, so do I, of course. But he needn't look so damn eager._

"Raito-kun looks distressed," Ryuuzaki muttered.

"He's my friend," Raito whispered back. "How do you expect me to look?"

"Are you angry with me, Raito?"

"I just don't think it's anything to be happy about."

Ryuuzaki looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I am letting my enthusiasm for the speedy resolution of the case overshadow the personal issues involved. After all, we neither of us want anyone else to die."

"I know!" Raito snapped. "I know you're right – I just don't like the idea, that's all."

"Raito-kun thinks I am heartless," Ryuuzaki gave one of his mournful looks.

"I don't know you well enough for that," Raito said, rather cruelly.

"Emotional responses are inappropriate in a situation like this, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said.

"What if it was me?" Raito asked, then wished he hadn't. _Fuck, what if he says he'd just arrest me and have done with it?_

"It isn't you, Raito." Ryuuzaki said.

"But what if it was?" _Yeah, self-destructive, that's me. What the fuck am I doing? Why can't I leave well alone?_

"I would hope I would have the good instincts not to involve myself personally with a murderer," Ryuuzaki said, looking slightly distressed. "But if it was – I don't know, Raito. I'm not sure what I would do."

"So your lack of emotional response doesn't extend to trying to convict your lover?" Raito persisted.

"Raito-kun is being unkind to me," Ryuuzaki said, annoyance evident in his eyes. "I have spent more than half my life endeavoring to be impartial and to put the necessities of justice above my own needs and desires. If Raito-kun expects me to change overnight, he is going to be sadly disappointed."

Raito stared at the floor, saying nothing. _Now I feel guilty. But I haven't done anything wrong. Have I?_

"Coffee!" Matsuda returned with a smile, placing a large cup of cappucino in front of Mikami.

"Thanks," Mikami stared gloomily into the cup. "I'm grateful. Where did Reiji go?"

"He, uh, left," Matsuda explained. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes," Mikami said. "I just wasn't sure if he'd actually gone. I thought he might have stayed to taunt me some more. Taunting and flaunting, that's all he does."

"He doesn't put out?" Mello suggested.

Mikami looked at him as if wondering whether to take offence. Then sighed. "No. Six months, two hand-jobs."

"That's certainly not enough to keep a relationship going, Mikami-san," Ryuuzaki said, glancing at Raito mischievously.

"It's a good start to one, though," Raito said, giving his partner a sweet smile. _He's forgiven me – whatever I did. That's a relief._

"Was that for you or for him?" Mello asked.

"Me," Mikami said. "When I, uh, insisted. He won't let me do anything but kiss him. He says he's saving himself."

"What the fuck for?" Mello demanded.

"I have no idea," Mikami said.

"He's a tease," Matsuda gave his opinion. "What's the good of a boyfriend that isn't interested enough in you to want sex?"

"I offered to be uke if he wanted me to," Mikami said. "I said he could use me in any way he pleased, but he still wasn't itern – interested."

"He's going to regret this conversation in the morning," Ryuuzaki muttered in Raito's ear.

"Let's hope he can't remember it," Raito said, though he'd never thought of Mikami as anything but uke anyway.

Ryuuzaki nodded, then got up to go lean over Mello's chair, murmuring something to the blond.

"Nobody should use anybody in a relationship," Matsuda was declaring. "If you want to be uke, then it's your seme's responsibility to make you happy with it! Give you pleasure! Make you squeal with delight and beg for more!"

Raito rolled his eyes. Obviously Mikami wasn't the only one here who'd had a little more wine than was good for him.

"All this sex talk is making me horny," Mello declared, getting up from his seat. "Think I'll go have a wank in the restroom."

"Drive you into hot spasms of ecstasy," Matsuda elaborated as he patted the bewildered-looking lawyer comfortingly on the arm. "Kiss you and lick you and suck Mr Happy till he smiles!"

"I have to go play some more," Raito said, giving Mikami a worried look.

"We'll take care of things here," Matsuda said brightly.

Raito nodded and turned away, only to be stopped by a tugging at his sleeve. He looked back, found Ryuuzaki gazing at him.

"Raito need not be surprised that I am going to come and stare at him playing the piano," the older detective stated.

"But – Mikami," Raito sighed. "I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. I shouldn't inflict my drunk friends on you."

"Any drunken friend of Raito's is a problem of mine," Ryuuzaki smiled. "But I think it's best to leave Mikami in Matsuda's care. Since Matsuda obviously likes him."

"Likes him?" Raito stared. "You mean – _likes_ him?"

"I would say there's a ninety-five per cent probability that he's prepared to be Mikami's new boyfriend when Mikami comes to his senses and removes the useless one from his life."

"Useless?" Raito raised an eyebrow. "So – you think a boyfriend's only use is for sex, Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito-kun is not stupid, he knows I would not mean that," Ryuuzaki looked slightly offended. "But look at this situation. What kind of man goes home, leaving his drunk and maudlin lover in the care of two complete strangers and a friend who is occupied with a piano performance? And Mello? Would you treat your boyfriend like that?"

"No, I'd take you home with me," said Raito. "And laugh at your headache next morning."

"Raito-kun is a good boyfriend," Ryuuzaki smiled. "And Mello is adjusting your piano."

"I thought he was going to – "

"I told him to make himself scarce," Ryuuzaki said. "That was just his polite excuse for leaving the table."

Raito hurried back to his piano, which Mello was just getting up from underneath. "Hey, Raito!" he exclaimed. "I turned your microphone on! Now we can sing!"

"I don't know if the audience here would like anything you might sing, Mello," Raito protested.

"It'd surprise you, the boring old shit I know how to sing," Mello said, flopping down on the piano stool then shuffling over to make room for Raito, who sat down beside him deciding that he'd now officially given up on sanity.

"You know this?" Mello asked, putting his fingers on the keys and hesitantly picking out a melody.

"Yes, I know that," Raito said. "But – "

"Go for it," Mello grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be the girl." He leaned forward, spoke, or rather, yelled into the microphone. "Hello Toyko!"

Everyone in the place looked round in alarm as the voice boomed amongst them.

"Are you ready to rock?" Mello demanded. "Then you've come to the wrong fuckin bar!"

Raito started to play hastily as the younger man collapsed against him in giggles, then slid his arm round Raito's waist and managed to collect himself, leaning forward to sing.

"I really can't stay – "

Raito glanced round, caught Ryuuzaki's eye as he wandered over to the piano and smiled ruefully. Then joined in. "But, baby it's cold outside..."

"I have to go away!" Mello insisted.

Raito smiled and sang, feeling more than a little frazzled inwardly. _I wish I could go away! I'll be glad when I finish work. Go home and have some coffee. And Ryuuzaki. I'd like to have him. At least I just hope we can get rid of all these people soon and have some peace and quiet together... sex and peace and quiet... now we both sing..._

"Baby, it's cold outside!"


	11. Deuce

_For those who have been waiting impatiently – it's bedtime XD_

_Deuce – as in tennis._

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Resting after Carnival, _

_Planned lovers' meeting._

_By the roadside, a light,_

_Give me your light,_

_I'm smoking._

_Or at least, I'm damn hot._

_Your eyes would make Vaseline melt_

_and run from the jar._

_Between the sheets, tomorrow passion's laundry_

_It's time. No point waiting._

_We didn't come here to talk._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"At last," Raito said as they closed the door behind them. "How long's Mello going to be?"

"He has to drive Matsuda and Mikami home," Ryuuzaki considered. "Since they're both drunk, it could take some time to identify where they live or for them to decide which of their residences they both want to spend the night at. Then there's all the politeness and going in for coffee at the other end – "

"What if he decides he doesn't want to go in for coffee?"

"He will," Ryuuzaki said. "I told him to."

"That was thoughtful of you," Raito said.

"Desperate, more like," Ryuuzaki smiled, looking Raito up and down.

"Do you want some tea?" Raito offered.

"We don't have time for that, Raito, he'll only be gone a couple of hours."

"Bed, then," Raito said, leading the way to the bathroom. _A couple of hours. Yes!_

"Have you known Mello long?" Raito asked, casually, as he washed and watched Ryuuzaki prepare for the lengthy teeth-cleaning ritual necessary to a sugar addict.

"Yes," the floss-wielding detective replied. "He works for L."

"L certainly has good taste," Raito said. "Does he have a lot of people working for him?"

"Only a few that actually know him personally," Ryuuzaki replied. "The others are slightly younger than Mello."

"Younger?" Raito thought about that. "Are they male?"

"Yes."

"Good looking?"

Ryuuzaki put his head on one side, thoughtfully. "I suppose you would say so."

"You paint a disturbing picture here, Ryuuzaki," Raito buried his face in a towel to hide his grin. "An elderly, unattractive recluse, surrounded by a harem of cute underdressed teenage studs willing to indulge his every whim."

"They're highly trained, hyperintelligent and experienced operatives, Raito," Ryuuzaki protested. "Not boytoys or sex slaves!"

"So you say."

"It's true!"

"Hm."

"I'm quite sure that L has never had any kind of relationship with anyone he works with," Ryuuzaki said, firmly.

"But Ryuuzaki," Raito smiled as he left the bathroom, "How can you possibly be completely sure about that?"

He went into the bedroom, chuckling to himself, pulled back the covers, began to undress. _Tonight I get to touch him. Make him moan and sweat and look at me that way again as if he'd let me do anything I wanted. Do I look at him that way? Probably..._

"I see we are still in denial about our intentions here," Ryuuzaki remarked as he came into the room.

"Huh?"

"Pyjamas," Ryuuzaki said, pulling off his own shirt.

"Oh," Raito looked down at himself. Started unbuttoning. "I wasn't thinking."

"Let me," Ryuuzaki moved Raito's hands and took over unfastening his pyjama shirt. "Raito wasn't thinking? That must be a rare occasion."

"I wasn't thinking about what I was wearing," Raito qualified.

"Don't ever call Mello, then," Ryuuzaki said.

Raito laughed. "Who was that on the phone? His boyfriend?"

"How would I know?" Ryuuzaki slid the shirt down over Raito's shoulders, fingers brushing over his skin.

"Mmm – I thought you knew everything..."

"There are things I don't want to know, Raito. The details of Mello's sex life are some of them."

Raito took off his pants, aware of Ryuuzaki's eyes watching every move. Let his own linger on his partner's body as it was revealed to him.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Raito asked as they got into bed. "I got the impression it was what we did last night, but to each other."

"Yes," Ryuuzaki said. "But we are allowed, as long as we do not stop doing that, to do anything else that we please to stimulate each other."

"And the winner is the one that can hold out the longest?" Raito guessed.

"Raito's mind is a pleasure to me," Ryuuzaki agreed.

"Because it's as perverse as your own?" Raito said.

"Amongst other things." Ryuuzaki reached for a jar of lube from the bedside table, knelt up, throwing the covers away from them. "Shall we begin?"

"Where did that come from?" Raito asked, leaning toward the other man. _What I want to know is, what are you going to use it for!_

"It's Mello's, I stole it," Ryuuzaki said, opening the jar and coating his fingers before wrapping them gently around Raito's half-erect cock.

Raito gasped at the feel of slippery fingers around his now rapidly swelling flesh. Followed suit, dipping his hand into the open jar, reaching out to stroke up the length of his lover's stiff shaft.

Ryuuzaki let his head droop onto Raito's shoulder, emitting the same soft purring sounds he'd made when his hair was combed. _Hell, that's so sexy. He's just so damn hot, how am I supposed to resist? I'll just have to make him like it even better than I do._

Raito bent down, nuzzling under the other man's hair, finding the soft skin of his neck. Licked along the length of it, up to his ear, lapping at it with his tongue, nibbling on the lobe. He was rewarded with a soft moan and a shudder. Ryuuzaki's free hand stroked over his chest, drifting over his nipples, making the young man sigh with delight. The hand returned to tweak the pink buds, causing them to point and harden.

"Fuck, Ryuu..." Raito let his tongue drift down to his lover's shoulder, his teeth grazing over the firm muscle, back up to his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"Uhnn!" Ryuuzaki murmured into Raito's ear, his hand roaming down to Raito's stomach.

Raito whimpered in pleasure as the other man's fingers circled his abdomen, pressing and gently squeezing, then his hand swept up to the back of Raito's head, pulling it down. His mouth caressed the nape of the younger man's neck, kissing, biting.

"Yes!" Raito exclaimed, his hand grasping Ryuuzaki's cock firmly, squeezing, pumping it, aware that he was losing the plot somewhere but really not caring. He reached up to twine his other hand in his lover's hair, running his fingers through the soft, silky locks, pulling on it gently, bringing the other man's head close to crush their lips together.

Raito whimpered into the kiss, sliding his hand down around Ryuuzaki's slender waist, feeling the man's hand on his swollen shaft, fingers squeezing and releasing, the constant variation in pressure driving him insane with desire for release.

Ryuuzaki pulled away from the kiss, shifting slightly so he was leaning against Raito's side, his lips on the young man's shoulder, his tongue licking slowly down Raito's chest, finding a nipple.

"Haah, Ryuuzaki, yes!" Raito arched his back, then cried out as he felt a sudden intrusion, slick fingers sliding into him from behind.

"Shhh," Ryuuzaki looked up into the younger man's flushed, sweaty face, smiling. "You'll like it, my Raito."

"Yes!" Raito gasped. _Like it? I'm already liking it. I'm liking it too much, you bastard! _ He pushed himself back on the probing fingers then gave a groan of satisfaction as they grazed against his prostate, remaining to stroke and rub and –

"Oh God, oh God!" Raito murmured, clutching hard onto Ryuuzaki's cock, running his fingers over the head, feeling his own arousal overwhelming him. _I'm losing, I'm losing, damn him, what can I do?_

He glanced down, the sight of their hands working each other doing nothing to calm him down. _He looks so good. Big. How is it he looks so good to me? I've never looked at another man's cock before and wanted it. Wanted to stroke it and hold it and kiss it and, that's it! Ha! You won't expect this, Ryuuzaki!_

Raito bent down suddenly, Ryuuzaki having to follow him or let go, curling around the younger man as Raito pounced, clasping his lips firmly round the thick, bulbous head of Ryuuzaki's cock.

"Raito!" Ryuuzaki cried out, moaning his lover's name breathlessly, as Raito's tongue lapped at him, twirled over the head of his dick, dove into the slit, teasing out precum. Raito let his lips slide down the shaft, nearly as far as his barely-moving hand, sucked on the hard flesh fiercely, feeling Ryuuzaki push toward him as he pulled back, his tongue running around the edge of the head, finding its most sensitive spot and licking at it like an ice cream.

"Nnnn... nnn... " he heard from above him and hoped that was a sign that Ryuuzaki had reached his limit. The older man's fingers, dislodged by Raito's lunge into his lover's groin, had recommenced their invasion of his body, finding his pleasure centre, sending wave after wave of sensation through him. He mewled with pleasure around Ryuuzaki's cock, causing his lover to cry out at the vibration this caused, his overstimulated member swelling between Raito's lips, jerking and pushing deeper as he came, his seed flowing out into the young man's mouth, nearly choking him until he realised he was supposed to swallow it and just the thought of doing that was enough to push him over the edge, releasing into his lover's hand, spattering them both with his juices.

"Uhhn, Raito," Ryuuzaki said, some time later, from his position halfway laid across his lover's back.

"Mmm."

"Hnnn."

"Ryuuzaki."

"Should we – get into bed?"

"I suppose so."

They slowly disentangled, crawling between the covers exhaustedly. Smiled at each other. Lay back on the pillows.

"I don't think anyone's going to win these games," Raito said, after some time.

"They have nothing to do with winning," Ryuuzaki said. "They are about manners and excuses."

Raito nodded. "I don't suppose either of us is the kind of person to leap into something like this," he waved a hand indicating the bed, "without doubts and reservations."

"It makes it easier," Ryuuzaki agreed. "We both lead structured lives. Both value our privacy highly in different ways. I don't think we're quite ready for random passion."

"You didn't say that in the kitchen," Raito said, shuffling sideways to get closer to his partner.

"I must admit," Ryuuzaki said, "I was starting to wish that our apartment was not full of people who are, and I say this after much consideration, even stranger than ourselves."

"A few minutes more and you'd have let me even if they all came in and watched," was Raito's opinion.

"Then since I seem to have made it clear that I would welcome Raito's somewhat aggressive overtures to me, perhaps he would like that to be the subject of our next encounter?"

"You're giving in?" Raito said in some amazement.

"Someone has to, Raito," Ryuuzaki smiled. "Otherwise we will spend all our time in bed gazing at each other in frustration."

"I don't want you to let me do that just to move things along," Raito said.

"On the contrary," Ryuuzaki turned toward the younger man. "I am charmed by Raito's passionate nature. It also intrigues me that I would be so ready to lose control of the situation. It's something I would enjoy exploring further."

"But – "

"Do you want me, Raito?"

"Yes!" _Oh God, yes, I want you! I want you open and under me – _

"Then stop making difficulties," Ryuuzaki said firmly.

"As you say," Raito reached out, pulling his lover into his arms. "Ryuuzaki – "

"Not tonight, Raito. Not with someone else sleeping in our apartment. What if there should be screaming or begging or – or any of the other things you see in porn movies? I don't want to have to face my, um, my co-worker and have him know that I spend my nights shrieking faster, harder, Raito, or some such thing."

Raito burst into laughter. "If you don't want to do that tonight, Ryuu, I suggest you stop making such suggestive remarks."

"I shall go to sleep immediately," Ryuuzaki declared.

"Come here," Raito muttered, cuddling the slender detective closer. "My horny little sexpot."

Ryuuzaki gave a snort of laughter. "Dear me, Raito, I thought I had been called everything the human mind could devise, but I've never been called that before."

"Glad to hear it," Raito murmured, burying his face in his beloved's irresistible hair and closing his eyes.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"What are you doing here?"

Raito woke to the sound of Ryuuzaki's voice. Wondered who he was talking to. He thought of opening his eyes to look but it seemed like too much effort.

"I'm getting into bed!" _Just Mello. That's okay then._

"Our bed?" Ryuuzaki demanded.

"Hey, he asked me!"

"What? Who? Raito?"

"He's Japanese," Mello said, as though that explained everything.

"I take it you think of the Japanese as a particularly promiscuous race?"

"Hell, how should I know? They share their baths with total strangers, why not their beds as well?"

Raito stirred as a cold body snuggled up against the side of him that wasn't pressed against a warm one. He reached out and sleepily gathered the newcomer into his free arm.

"You do know he's _my_ boyfriend?" Ryuuzaki's tone hovered somewhere between indignation and amusement.

"Don't be so fucking possessive, Ryuuzaki," Mello pulled out of Raito's arm briefly, the movement followed by the unmistakeable sound of a kiss.

"Oh. Well... I suppose..." Ryuuzaki murmured.

"Now let me go to sleep, you insomniac pervert," Mello grumbled, settling back down into Raito's embrace.


	12. Advantage

_Thanks for all the reviews – and thank you Carly and SC whom I can't reply to :)_

_Should be updating the other stories soon (they're nagging me to write them) as there's not so much left of this one. I can't say exactly how much as incidental things keep occuring to me – like the first part of this which was actually a dream I had myself after falling asleep thinking about the story. I can guess – three or four chapters. Maybe. XD_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Some days I want to be your thing_

_object_

_possession_

_slap me_

_piss on me._

_Some days I want to play chess_

_watch football_

_walk in the woods._

_Some days I bring roses_

_Some days the roses are your blood._

_Most days I will bind you_

_remind you_

_you are nothing_

_Except mine._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Come civil night, thou sober-suited matron, all in black, and learn me how to lose a winning match._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito woke, sweating. Felt the warmth behind him, pushed back, demanding, unable to turn, his arm pinned to the bed by the weight of another body. The restriction, so similar to his dream, heightened his arousal, a whimper of pleasure making its way out of his throat.

"Whatever are you dreaming about, Raito, to produce such an effect?" Ryuuzaki's voice, Ryuuzaki's hand snaking round to grasp Raito's erection, the young man moaning.

"I was your prisoner," he gasped out. "Uhhn... in a cell. You had me... ahh!"

"I had you?" the older detective's arm slid under Raito, pulled him back against his body, holding him tightly.

"Mmm... handcuffs – my hands behind my back..."

"Were you naked?" Ryuuzaki's voice whispered dark and silky into Raito's ear, making him shudder.

"N-no... dressed. Both of us – nnnhhh, Ryuu, don't stop!"

"I have no intention of stopping, Raito. Tell me more."

"You – uuuhh!" Raito groaned as he felt Ryuuzaki's sex sliding against him, the shaft rubbing against his entrance, making his dream seem all the more real.

"What did I do to you, Raito?"

"Fucked me, Ryuu – my legs tied together... hahh... pulled my pants down and..."

"It sounds quite – rough." Ryuuzaki murmured, one hand stroking possessively over Raito's chest and stomach, the other driving the young man into ecstasy, stroking and squeezing his hard cock.

"Oh God, yes!" Raito muttered. "You hurt me – I liked it – aaah! Ryuu! Yes!" Raito twisted round to press his head into his lover's shoulder, moaning out his name as Ryuuzaki's hand finished the work of the dream and brought him to a shuddering climax.

Raito tried to turn to kiss his lover but found himself pinned back against the man's body, Ryuuzaki's arms, surprisingly strong, holding him as he ground his hips against the young man's firm ass, his cock sliding between the cheeks, one arm pulling Raito's hips back against him as he pleasured himself against his lover's body.

Raito tilted his head back, abandoning himself to the other man's need, reaching back to caress him. He felt Ryuuzaki's lips on his throat, the dampness of his tongue, the sting of teeth and he moaned, murmuring the detective's name as his own was called out and he felt his lover thrust against him, spilling his seed over Raito's back and his ass, clutching him close, gasping and murmuring meaningless words.

"Mm, random passion," Raito muttered at last.

"Perhaps we are ready for it after all," Ryuuzaki said.

"You liked it," Raito said. "The idea of it. My dream. Having me in your power like that."

"I have a dark side when it comes to sexual matters," Ryuuzaki confessed.

"You might have mentioned that before," Raito smiled.

"Some things are best coming as a complete surprise," Ryuuzaki said, seriously.

Raito laughed. Then realised, now he was no longer caught up in the moment, why he couldn't move his arm freely.

"Mello," he murmured, eyeing the sleeping blond who, now Raito was still again, snuggled closer, his arm going around both of them.

"Is he asleep?" Ryuuzaki peered over Raito's shoulder.

"Seems to be."

"How could he sleep through that?" Ryuuzaki wondered. "And why is he in our bed, Raito?"

"I had too much to drink?" Raito said. _Believe it, please!_

"No you didn't."

"I was – being hospitable?" _Even I don't believe that!_

"The truth would be agreeable," Ryuuzaki said in a tone of voice that said he was prepared to wait all day for it.

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

"I thought he was one of your previous sex partners."

"Mello? You thought Mello was – a hustler?"

"It's how he dresses, Ryuuzaki! And – he was looking at my ass in the kitchen."

"That still doesn't tell me why you invited him into our bed, Raito."

"I, uhm, I thought we were having a threesome. That you wanted to, er, show me, uh – "

"My prowess as a lover?" Ryuuzaki said.

"Something like that. Or maybe check out mine."

"Raito-kun has a perverse mind indeed," Ryuuzaki said. "Three people in a bed, all of whom are determined to be on top, that can only lead to hospitalization for somebody. Although, if that's what you really want to do – "

"Fuck, no!" Raito exclaimed. "I thought you did!"

"Perhaps sometimes Raito thinks too much," Ryuuzaki said. "Let us draw a veil over this line of thought for ever, Raito."

"Whatever you say, Ryuuzaki." Raito paused. "But – you kissed him."

"He kissed me, Raito-kun."

"You liked it," Raito said.

"Briefly. He reminds me of you in some ways."

"Yes, because I wear slut-clothes and act as if everyone else is beneath me," Raito said. Heard a chuckle from behind him. "Okay... I don't wear slut clothes."

"I shall go make Raito-kun some tea," the raven-haired detective decided. "Since he is unable to move from the bed."

Raito grimaced and watched his lover leave the room, then devoted himself to rolling the heavily sleeping blond off his arm.

He was free by the time Ryuuzaki returned, sitting up in bed beside the still comatose Mello.

"What happened to my wine-glass, Raito?" Ryuuzaki asked as he got back into bed and poured tea.

"Mikami's glass? It's still in my pocket. I'm going to ask Matsuda to take it to the lab." Raito took the cup his lover passed to him. "You know he'd have already come up as a match for the killer when they ran it through the system? He's a prosecutor, he'll have his DNA on record."

"That kind of information is easy to obfuscate, Raito," Ryuuzaki said. "I could have changed the records so my DNA appeared to be that of someone completely innocuous."

"Not meaning to insult Mikami," Raito said, "But he's not you."

Mello sat up suddenly, gazing crossly around.

"Noisy bastards," he grumbled. "Is that tea?"

"Let me pour you some," Ryuuzaki offered.

"Ur," Mello grunted, then winced as his phone bellowed music. "Fuck!"

He grabbed the offensive instrument. "What! Huh? What? No! I just woke up! Yeah, he called me yesterday. Yes, I did. What? What am I, your fuckpuppy? You think you can call me for verbal pleasure any time you – what? Stockings? Real or virtual? Yes? Fuck, yes! As long as you wear them when I get back. And no fucking pink hair ribbons this time, it's like being in bed with Barbie! Yeah – okay, just give me a minute to have some tea – " He reached for the cup Ryuuzaki held out to him.

"Maybe we should leave," Raito suggested.

"Definitely," Ryuuzaki agreed.

They rose and began to dress hurriedly.

"Hmmm," Mello said into his phone. "Are you ready?"

"Not really," Ryuuzaki muttered.

"Okay," the blond went on. "You're lying in bed. Suddenly, in the darkness – yeah, of course it's fucking nighttime, it's dark! Fuck the details and fucking listen, will you! In the middle of a dark, dark night, okay, you suddenly wake up! Scared and – yes, you _are_ scared, shut up will you! Okay, nervous, is that better for you? You're shaking with nervousness as you realise your wrists are pinned to the bed by the firm yet tender grasp of a pair of irresistible hands. You can hear someone else's rapid breathing as well as your own, and feel a hot body lying on top of – "

"Quick!" Ryuuzaki held the door open and he and Raito rushed through it.

"Firm yet tender grasp?" Raito leaned against the wall, shaking with laughter.

"What _has _he been reading?" Ryuuzaki wondered.

"The magazines you get in the dentist's waiting room," Raito suggested then blushed as Ryuuzaki eyed him questioningly. "I only did it once! I was bored – I take a book with me now."

"Let us go to work, Raito," Ryuuzaki suggested.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"I keep seeing him," Ryuuzaki muttered.

"Who?"

"Mikami. On these cameras," Ryuuzaki indicated his screen where a grainy street scene was frozen in place. "Here he is actually going into one of the bars our victims frequented. And another time he's at an ATM nearby."

"He's gay. Seeing him in that area doesn't mean much," Raito said. "Did you get anything on people coming out of the building?"

"I found several persons carrying suspicious packages," Ryuuzaki said. "When investigated, they turned out to be someone with a gift box that actually contained a gift, someone with a trash bag that contained their laundry, a man with a bag of burglar's tools – which can be seen as a side benefit – and, you'll like this one, a cocaine dealer who had placed his stash inside the body of an inflatable doll."

Raito sniggered. "Nothing that's actually any use to us, though."

"Sadly, no."

"Maybe he – " Raito stopped as the doorbell rang. "Must be Matsuda."

"I had a wonderful night, Yagami-kun!" the cheerful detective declared as Raito ushered him in. "Absolutely wonderful! The best night I've ever had!"

"So Mikami does put out," Ryuuzaki commented, turning from his laptop.

"Oh, I'm not telling you anything about that!" Matsuda said. "Raito won't tell me _his_ details! But let's just say last night we slept, but this morning, woooh! Fireworks!"

"Morning sex is a wonderful thing," Ryuuzaki smiled.

"I would have been late for work," Matsuda went on. "But since I was just coming here, it didn't matter. And I'm seeing him again! We're going on a date! He likes me! Don't you think that's amazing, Yagami-kun, that such a cute, sexy man likes me?"

"Not at all, Matsuda-san," Raito said. "He's the one that should feel lucky."

"You're so sweet!" Matsuda smiled.

"Did you make him squeal and beg for more?" Ryuuzaki enquired.

"Hell, yes!" Matsuda said. "You can't imagine what he looks like when he's in that state, Yagami-kun you don't know what you're missing!"

"I think I'm happy to keep on missing it, Matsuda-san," Raito said, with a smile.

"From what I saw in the kitchen," Matsuda said, "You see that kind of thing all the time yourself."

"Perhaps we should interrupt our sexual reminiscing briefly to do a little work?" Ryuuzaki said.

"Work! Yes!" Matsuda exclaimed, obviously not about to be brought down from his mutual-orgasm-induced high by anything today. "What can I do for you?"

"Take a glass to the lab," Ryuuzaki said. "Raito has it – tell them I want the results yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Matsuda's brow creased. "Oh, I see! It's urgent."

"Very," Ryuuzaki said.

"I hope he's not going to be disappointed," Raito said, when Matsuda had left, clutching the wine glass carefully.

"You mean if his new boyfriend turns out to be a psychopathic killer?" Ryuuzaki said.

"It's not funny, Ryuuzaki."

"I'm not laughing, Raito." Ryuuzaki turned to his lover. "Don't you think sometimes that Matsuda is better than us? Everything we have is what we are – we didn't make any effort to be born overly intelligent or in your case, incredibly beautiful. We can't help it – but Matsuda has to work to achieve whatever he wants to be and he's kind and pleasant, much more than we are."

"You don't think I'm kind and pleasant?" Raito asked. _Have I upset him?_

"To me you are," Ryuuzaki said, "but I've seen enough of you now to realise that you treat most other people as though they don't matter or don't even exist."

"You said before that I was selfish," Raito said. _Does he want another fight with me?_ "Self-centred."

"We both are," Ryuuzaki said. "Perhaps we're just so different to other people that it becomes a necessity to live inside oneself, to create a separate world to exist in most of the time."

"I do care about people," Raito protested. "My family – and that's why I have the job I have. But on a personal level... I just don't find them very interesting."

"Nobody?" Ryuuzaki gave his lover a mischievous look.

"I find you interesting, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, correctly interpreting what was required.

"Do you really want this – relationship with me, Raito?" Ryuuzaki wondered. "Or is it simply that there's nobody else who would suit you?"

"You think I'm making the best of a bad job?" Raito exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! I wanted to see you again before I even knew you. How you are, what you're like!" _And what you're like is fucking annoying at the moment!_

"You wanted to see me to, what was it, kick my ass?"

"That was my excuse, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, sulkily. "What do you expect me to say to a damn letter on a screen, please find me this man because I can't stop thinking about him night and day? I can't see L regarding that as a valid use of his time and resources."

"You might be surprised, Raito," Ryuuzaki sighed. "Perhaps even L has a romantic side."

"You wanted to see me too," Raito said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"I created a series of fantasies about you," Ryuuzaki confessed. "Where I didn't lock you in that bedroom alone, but I went in there with you."

"What did you do?" Raito asked. _Mm, this is better. Fantasies. Now I can find out what he wants from me._

"Sometimes I tied you to the bed," the older man said. "Naked."

"That's nice," Raito raised his eyebrows. "I'm starting to think I can expect nothing but bondage and abuse from you."

"It was just a fantasy, Raito," Ryuuzaki smiled. "You always liked it in the end."

"Yes, I imagine the end _is_ where I liked it," Raito said. "What else did you do?"

"Sometimes," Ryuuzaki's thumb lifted to his mouth as he stared thoughtfully upwards, "it was the other way around."

"Did I tie you to the bed?"

"No. You persuaded me. I imagined you as a very persuasive person who talked me into abandoning myself to you."

"Did you like it?"

"I liked all of it," Ryuuzaki said. "Everything. More than anything. I took your file into my bedroom so I could look at your photo while I – while I thought about you."

"While you got yourself off," Raito suggested.

"Um. Yes." Ryuuzaki's face flushed slightly. "I never spent so much time in bed in my life."

Raito smiled. Reached out and ran his fingers over his lover's hair. _I know he likes this. He likes to be touched more than anyone I've ever known._

"Mm, Raito," Ryuuzaki leaned his head back, eyes half-closing, the touch eliciting the soft purring noise he made when aroused.

"You fascinate me, Ryuuzaki," the younger man murmured. "I'm not making the best of it with you. You are the best." He moved his chair closer to the wild-haired detective's, wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him onto his lap.

Ryuuzaki's eyes opened in surprise, but he didn't protest, resting his head on Raito's shoulder, allowing himself to be petted and stroked.

"Beautiful," Raito murmured, his face pressed into the soft, feathery swathes of his lover's hair. "My Ryuu – my – " he jerked upward in annoyance as the doorbell rang. Followed by the sound of somebody knocking, loudly.

"Fuck!" Raito snapped.

"Obviously not, Raito," Ryuuzaki said wistfully, going back to his own chair.

Raito stormed out of the room, in no mood to be pleasant to whoever had interrupted his makeout session.

He flung open the door, opened his mouth to berate Matsuda or whoever the hell it was, then left it open in surprise.

"Namikawa-san?"

"My boyfriend left me!" the tearstained man wailed, his hair untied and straggled all around his face, his clothes looking as though he'd slept in them. "And I'm going to _kill_ myself!"

"You'd better come in," Raito said.


	13. Saved and Lost

_The note is at the end this time :)_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_In an ideal world,_

_this wouldn't happen._

_In Utopia,_

_We'd be._

_In Paradise_

_You'd be my god,_

_My perfect tense_

_My sense of right and wrong._

_In this bloodstained moment_

_My life the drain_

_Where hope swirls away_

_ Your name unspoken._

_I'm gone._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_All things that we ordained festival, turn from their office to black funeral._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"He called me!" Namikawa moaned as Raito led the distraught man into the apartment. "He said – he said, oh God, he said – there's somebody else! He found somebody else!"

"Is there a problem?" Ryuuzaki got up from his seat, looking alarmed.

"Namikawa got dumped," Raito said succinctly. _Fine. I'm going to have to deal with this. Just my luck, I end up with a man that can probably solve the world's most difficult crime in his sleep but looks like he wants to run in terror from someone else's emotional turmoil._

"I need a cup of tea!" Namikawa wailed, slumping onto the couch and sobbing wildly. "I'm abandoned and I have a hangover!"

"Bloody hell!" Ryuuzaki muttered in English.

"I'll make you some tea, Namikawa-san," Raito swept into the kitchen, ignoring the glance from his lover that said quite plainly, _don't leave me alone with this!_

As Raito put the kettle on, he could hear Namikawa blurting out more vague statements, Ryuuzaki's deeper voice punctuating his cries and complaints. _God knows what he's saying, let's just hope he doesn't drive the poor guy to suicide. Well, Namikawa deserves to be miserable, I suppose. You can't treat someone as badly as that for as long as that and expect them to stay with you. What time is it?_

Raito checked his watch and decided to prepare the miso soup for lunch while the water boiled for the tea. _He won't eat it. I don't know why I've made enough for three – where is Mello, anyway? Surely he's not still having phone sex with Barbie? He must have gone back to sleep. Surprised he hasn't woken up with Madame Despair shrieking all around the place in there and do I sound gay or what? Fuck! Was I always like this?_

Raito sighed at the thought of his apparent flamingness and put the soup pan on the stove to heat up. Poured water into the teapot. Grimaced as his phone started to ring. _What now!_

"Moshi moshi," he muttered into the phone. _And that doesn't sound girly, now, does it?_

"Yagami-kun!" Matsuda's happy voice. "I've got your results! And they're very strange!"

"Strange, Matsuda-san?"

"We matched the killer's DNA, Yagami-kun!"

"Mikami?" Raito leaned back against the kitchen counter_. No, not Mikami. I mean, I know he's crazy, but he's not that crazy. Is he?_

"No!" Matsuda yelled, cheerfully. "And Yagami-kun, you didn't tell me you were looking for Teru – I mean, Mikami's DNA. You should have told me! I slept with him! What if he'd murdered me in my sleep?"

"That's not the killer's method, Matsuda-san," Raito reassured the man. "Besides, I didn't think it was him. Obviously I was wrong – "

"You weren't wrong!" Matsuda interrupted. "That's what I'm telling you, Yagami-kun, you should listen to me! There were two sets of DNA on that glass. One was Mikami's, he came up on the system – you know, because he's – "

"A public prosecutor, yes, I know," Raito said.

"It's nice he's got such a good job," Matsuda said. "He earns a lot more than I do, you know, Yagam – "

"Matsuda!" Raito said. "What have you got to tell me? Or rather, what _relevant_ information have you got to tell me?"

"Sorry, Yagami-kun," Matsuda said. "I'm just excited, you know, with the dating and the sex and everything. Omigod, did I say that? What if somebody overheard me? Like – Aizawa – or your dad! Or – "

Raito sighed and closed his eyes as Matsuda ranted on. _I may as well just wait until he gets back to the point. If he ever does. I wonder what Ryuuzaki's doing with Namikawa? It's quiet in there. I hope he hasn't got tired of his dramatics and killed him or something. You could call it self-defence..._

"So fortunately none of them did," Matsuda finished his list of all the possible people who might have overheard his indiscretion. "Anyway – where was I? Oh yes. So Mikami didn't do it, but the other person who'd been sucking on your glass, they're the one who did it! The killer, Yagami-kun!"

"Who?" Raito said. "I mean – who would be drinking out of Mikami's glass?"

"Well, I have an idea about that, Yagami-kun," Matsuda said. "But I don't know if it's the same glass."

"The same glass as which glass?"

"The one I'm thinking about, of course!"

"Which is – ?"

"The one that Mikami had instead of the other one he had."

"Matsuda-san," Raito clutched at his head, noticed his miso was boiling and turned it down to a simmer. _I wish I could do the same for my temper!_ "What exactly are you talking about?"

"You weren't there when this happened," Matsuda said. "You were playing the piano. But this is what started the argument. You know, between Namikawa and Mikami?"

"Yes, I remember," Raito was starting to feel he was waiting at the station for a train that would never come.

"Well, Namikawa bought drinks for himself and Mikami – and, I might point out, _not_ for anyone else, the stingy bastard – and he bought Mikami this girly thing with cherries in it and a little pink umbrella. So Mikami was upset about that, and quite rightly so, and in the end he wouldn't drink it and he took Namikawa's glass instead."

"Namikawa?" Raito became aware of movement, looked up into the eyes of the man he'd suddenly realised was a killer. No tears or misery in those eyes now. Just cold amusement.

Raito moved, then realised the man held a gun and it was pointed unwaveringly at his midsection.

"End your call, Yagami-san," Namikawa said.

Raito cut Matsuda's babble off mid-stream, only hoping that the man might find something odd about that. _But he's so used to people being rude to him, will he even notice? What the fuck do I do now!. And – Ryuuzaki! He hasn't shot him, I'd have heard it. What has he done?_

"If you're worried about your little fuckbuddy, he's not dead," Namikawa said, leaning in the doorway and looking pleased with himself. "Not yet, anyway. You lost me my boyfriend, Yagami-san, you and your stupid dinner party and now you're going to lose yours."

"You didn't even care about Mikami!" Raito said. _If I can keep him talking – how badly has he hurt Ryuuzaki?_

"Well, _duh!" _ Namikawa exclaimed. "Of course I didn't care about him, he's a pervert, and a disgusting, pathetic, submissive excuse for a man!"

"So why were you with him?"

"On the floor," Namikawa said, waving the pistol at Raito. "Quick! I'll talk to you when everything's prepared."

Raito sank to his knees, not liking the sound of that at all. Lay down on the floor. Saw Namikawa move behind him, then felt his foot, nudging the young detective's thighs apart. Then pain, sudden and violent as he was kicked viciously in the groin.

Groaning, doubled-up, Raito was unable to resist or even protest as his hands were dragged behind his back and tied with soft cords. _Breathe, breathe! Don't give in – this has happened before, playing football, just breathe._ _Don't let him see..._ Raito doggedly detached himself from the pain in his lower regions, concentrating on his arms, tensing the muscles, expanding his wrists, keeping them from being completely pressed together. He knew that Ryuuzaki would have spotted what he was doing straight away, but Namikawa didn't.

The killer left the room and Raito lay still for a moment, pressing his face against the coolness of the floor, feeling as though he might vomit from the pain. Then he began to move, twisting his forearms, pulling, stretching, alert for Namikawa's return.

A scraping sound announced the man's entry to the room, dragging the dining table along with him, its leaves folded down. He re-erected it in the middle of the kitchen then left again, gone slightly longer this time. Raito ignored him, continuing his battle with his bonds.

He stopped his movements as Namikawa returned again, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw the killer carried the naked and unconscious body of his lover in his arms. Ryuuzaki's body was limp, sporadic drops of blood falling from the back of his head.

Namikawa laid the helpless man on the table, pulling his arms down, lashing them to two of the table legs, while Raito took advantage of the murderer's absorption in his task to work on his restraints some more.

They both jumped as Raito's phone began to ring. Namikawa picked it up, glanced at the caller ID, then dropped it to the floor and stamped on it. The ringing stopped.

"I think we're ready to go," Namikawa turned to Raito, who stopped moving. "And in answer to your questions about Mikami, Yagami-san, he was merely my cover. My excuse for moving in the segment of sick perverted society I sought to cleanse of its evil."

"Evil?" Raito said.

"Humanity is evil," Namikawa said, conversationally. "But the most evil members of it are those who abandon normality and prey on hapless innocents, turning them into perverts like themselves."

"What has that got to do with being gay?" Raito asked.

"Don't be naive!" Namikawa hissed. "You're a police officer, you know as well as I do that all homosexuals are just hiding the fact of their paedophilia behind a pretense that they're looking for consenting adults to commit their filthy fornications with!"

"I never heard such total crap in my life," Raito said. "And how did you know I'm a police officer?"

"How could I not fucking know!" Namikawa waved his gun angrily at Raito. "All I ever heard about from Mikami was wonderful Yagami Raito and his amazing good looks and his brilliant mind and his saint-like fucking integrity and his perfect scores at college and his fucking gold-plated ass for all I fucking know!"

"I didn't ask him to like me, Namikawa-san," Raito said.

"I don't give a fuck," Namikawa said, looking around him. "You being a police officer at least means I don't have to tell you how I operate. What I use to perform my removal of the filth that pollutes the world – "

"You take a knife from your victims' kitchen and carve them up with it," Raito said, looking straight at Namikawa, compelling the other man's eyes. _Look at me. Be angry with me, hurt me again, I don't care. Just don't look around. Don't see Ryuuzaki waking up._

"That's a crude way of describing it," Namikawa said. "But basically, yes. That's what I do. And since Yagami-san enjoys cooking so much, I have plenty of choice here. Not only can I rid the world of two more perverts, I can also punish the man who was the cause of my losing Mikami with his cheesecake and his piano-playing and his stupid policeman friend!"

"Just one thing, Namikawa," Raito said, arresting the man's motion as he was about to turn back to the bound detective on the table.

"What now?" Namikawa sneered at Raito. "Afraid?"

"Not much," said Raito. "But I am – surprised. That you'd make such an elementary mistake." _Elementary, what am I, fucking Sherlock Holmes? I'd better not mention that to Ryuuzaki, he'll insist that I'm only Dr Watson._

"I don't make mistakes, Yagami-san," Namikawa was saying.

"You've made one now, Namikawa-san," Raito said. _And I thought I was arrogant!_

"And what, pray, is this mistake I have made?" Namikawa looked down his nose at the bound detective.

"You've got the wrong man tied to the table," Raito said. "Ryuuzaki is the seme in our relationship."

"What?" Namikawa bent down, thrusting his pistol into Raito's face. "Don't be ridiculous! I _saw_ you in the kitchen, remember! You had him up against the fridge like some kind of sex-starved slut and he wasn't complaining at all!"

"He likes that!" Raito improvised desperately. "He likes me to do that and then he – he turns the tables on me and... punishes me for my presumption!"

"You're lying..." Namikawa didn't sound completely sure.

"No, he completely dominates me!" Raito went on, not caring how he was making himself sound. "I wouldn't dare try and take advantage of him. I just pretend I'm going to be on top and then he – he spanks me and drags me into the bedroom and makes me submit to his insatiable demands!" _Oh God, I sound like one of Mello's phone calls!_

"I don't believe a word of it," Namikawa huffed. "Anyone can see he's the uke. He's smaller and cuter and he's damn well prettier than you."

"What?" Raito stared up in amazement.

"Shut up!" Namikawa's foot drew back and Raito just had time to get his head out of the way. The kick took him in the ribs instead and he moaned, curling into a ball on the floor, just hoping he'd bought his lover enough time to come round.

Namikawa turned to the table, where the unmoving figure of the raven-haired detective lay. Raito went back to twisting his wrists around, feeling some give in the silken cords that bound him. Pulling. Stretching. Pressed one arm against his back while he wriggled his other hand upwards, a few more inches –

Namikawa bent over Ryuuzaki's limp body, slapped the detective in the face.

"Wake up!" he said. "Come on, bitch, you don't want to miss all the fun!"

"Uhn!" Raito groaned, he couldn't help it, as his hand came free and the sudden release caused him to drive his fist into his already bruised ribs.

Namikawa glanced back at him, alarm on his face, then Ryuuzaki moved. Drawing his legs back and pistoning them out, smashing into the killer's diaphragm.

"Oufff!" Namikawa flew backwards, clutching at his stomach. Raito swept his feet around, tripping the man, watched as he tumbled sideways almost out of the kitchen, catching his head on the doorframe, the knife flying out of his hand. Raito lunged for it, flung himself across the floor like a skater knee-sliding and slashed at the ropes that bound Ryuuzaki's right hand, freed it, pressed the knife into it and leapt to his feet.

_I mistimed that_. Raito stared Namikawa who was getting to his feet, the gun pointing at the two detectives.

"I think I've reached the point where I don't care which of you does what to whom," Namikawa said, tightly. "I think I'm just going to shoot the annoying pair of you."

"I can't believe you don't want me, Namikawa-kun," Ryuuzaki leaned up, staring at the dishevelled man in the doorway. "What's wrong with me? Don't you – like me?"

Raito stared, appalled at the most pathetic expression he'd ever seen on the face of the master of pathetic expressions. _How does he do that? It's those eyes. His eyes are so big. He looks like fucking Bambi after someone nuked the forest and turned the cute bunnies into rabbit jam!_ Then he became aware that Namikawa was also gawking, eyes wide, mouth half-open, obviously stricken with total horror at the sight of a grown man's descent into the seventh hell of Kawaii.

Raito moved. Aware of the pistol turning to track his progress, but moving anyway. Grabbed at the stove-top, snatching up the pan of miso soup, burning his hand, throwing.

The lid of the pan smashed into Namikawa's cheek but he didn't even seem to notice that as the boiling hot liquid splattered over his head. He shrieked, one hand clutching at his dripping wet and already swelling face.

Raito took a step toward him, aware of Ryuuzaki freeing himself, sliding off the table. _Fucking Namikawa, he's still got the fucking gun, why doesn't he let go of the fucking gun!_

Namikawa backed away, his swollen eyes glaring hatred at the two detectives as he wiped soup-drenched hair away from his face, the gun coming up in his shaking hand –

"No!" Raito saw where the pistol was pointing and leapt. Pushed his partner roughly aside, turned to face the killer and – time slowed. The pressure of Namikawa's finger on the trigger seemed to take forever to increase to the point where – time speeded up. The sound of the gunshot filling the room as Raito flew backwards, propelled by the force of the bullet.

He smashed into the kitchen wall, dazed, hurting, watched as Ryuuzaki's foot took Namikawa in the face, knocking the man backward, the gun falling from his hand, the naked detective scooping it up.

_Am I hurt?_ Raito looked down, gasped as he saw the blood already soaking his khaki pants and showing no signs of slowing down the flow. _Red blood. Bright red – that means an artery. That means I'm probably going to die. Fuck. I didn't want to do that right now._

He looked up, though it seemed unusually difficult, as his partner knelt beside him, one hand keeping the pistol trained on Namikawa who was groaning and scalded but still very much alive. The other hand pressing against Raito's thigh, finding the pressure point.

"Raito," Ryuuzaki muttered, sounded more agitated than Raito had ever heard him. "Don't worry. It'll be all right. I'll get help. We'll get you to a hospital." Then he started to yell for Mello. Who didn't come.

Raito wanted to smile. But it seemed like something he'd forgotten how to do. Wanted to speak. That also seemed beyond him. _Ryuuzaki – you have a gun in one hand which you can't let go of because there's a murderer in the room with us. You're dealing with my bleeding with the other hand and you can't stop that either, or I'll just die faster. Since you don't have three hands, there's no way you're going to pick up the phone and call anybody._

"Fuck that stupid boy!" Ryuuzaki exclaimed in an unusually profane manner. "Why doesn't he damn well wake up! Raito – "

Raito wanted to say something to reassure the other man. _What could I say? I'll come back and haunt you? And I don't seem able to speak anyway... I never told you that I love you. I never told you that I know who you are. Fuck, wait a minute? I love him? What? Oh. Yes, I suppose I do. _

He sighed and then a wave of pain took him, more intense than anything he'd ever felt and he cried out, heard his lover's voice say something, a hollow tone to the words, tried to see him but – _everything's blurred why is everything I want to... Ryuuzaki..._

Raito closed his eyes and let it all go, his mind's last impression an echo of the gunshot that had left him bleeding, dying on the kitchen floor.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Don't flame me for this. Just look up above the story where it does __**not**__ say 'Complete.'_


	14. Revelations

_This is the penultimate chapter. God, I'm going to miss it when it's gone! Not that I don't love my other fics too – but this one really captured my attention. As you can see from the complete lie that was – this won't be updated soon XD I'll have to go back and change all of those notes..._

_Thanks to Anna, SC, Carly, Ani, All Nacht Long and anyone else I haven't replied to directly because there's no link :) And thanks to everyone else for the great reviews._

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Falling into sleep_

_Like falling into love_

_Your eyes hold me, dark stability_

_Dream in safe harmony._

_To lie with you, wasting half the bed_

_Just to be close_

_Hear your red river flow, beat by beat_

_This bed has no room for you_

_No rest in singularity_

_Take me with you _

_Comfort me with two._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Thou art not conquered; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, and death's pale flag is not advanced there._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Light.

Darkness.

Pain, heavy and deep. The feeling that some part of himself was missing. Lost.

A hall of clustered shadows where he wandered, friendless and searching. Having forgotten what he was searching for.

He fought against restraints, pressure, unwanted movement; drifted again into pain. Weary with the weight of his own disembodied consciousness, longing for sleep, for rest. Sinking into the welcoming black that curled around his thoughts, comforted him.

Gentle touches on his face. Soft and damp. His cheeks, eyelids, nose, covered in small – kisses. It was like – Heaven. He struggled to be there, to stay there with the comforting touch, seemed to hear a voice from somewhere far away.

"Raito. Raito."

Raito. That's me. I'm Raito. I'm – what am I? I'm not alone... where is he? Ry – Ryuu –

He sank into sleep, profound and restful. Woke to dim light, a white-painted room, pale blue curtains shading away the spring sunlight. The voice he'd been waiting to hear.

"There's a damn cake shortage in this place... yes. You will? Thank you."

Raito turned his head, which seemed to take for ever, saw Ryuuzaki on a chair by the – bed, he was in bed, pale lemon covers, a cradle holding them away from his body. The detective was gazing out the window and speaking into his phone.

"Did you get all the tapes from the hospital?" he was saying. "Everything with my face on it? Yes? Thanks. No, he's asleep. But they say he's going to be fine."

Raito smiled and closed his eyes. _I'm going to be fine. That's not what I expected. But I'm not complaining._

"Raito?"

Raito opened his eyes, stared into huge dark eyes ones looking down at him. Tried to speak.

"Let me get you some water," Ryuuzaki said, sliding from his chair and filling a glass that stood on the table beside Raito's bed. He lifted the young man's head so he could drink, then laid him gently back down on the pillows.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito murmured.

"Yes."

"What?" Raito wasn't sure what to ask, but his partner seemed to understand.

"You were shot in the upper part of your thigh and suffered damage to the femoral artery," he said. "We took you to hospital and they were able to put you back together. Your leg's – well, it's a bit of a mess but it's still there. No amputation, no aneurysms. It'll be a while before you can think about going out dancing."

"Wasn't." Raito whispered.

"You don't want to go out dancing with me?" Ryuuzaki pouted.

Raito smiled at him. "Where?" he muttered.

"You're in a private nursing home." Ryuuzaki said. "It was better – I didn't want to leave you in the hospital. This place provides excellent postoperative care."

"Expensive?" Raito knew he couldn't afford this and he didn't think his parents could either.

"Don't worry about it," Ryuuzaki murmured.

Raito sighed and let his eyelids droop shut, drifting back into sleep.

He woke to the sound of clacking keys. Looked around to see Ryuuzaki leaning over his laptop which he'd placed on the bedside table.

"What are you working on?" Raito murmured, finding his voice had returned to normal while he slept.

"Transvestite industrial spies," Ryuuzaki said. "It's very entertaining."

"Your cases are always interesting."

"I don't take them if they're not." Ryuuzaki poured some more water and passed it to Raito, who found himself able to drink by himself this time.

"No," Raito said. "I suppose in your position, you can pick and choose."

Ryuuzaki turned to look at the younger man consideringly.

"How long have you known?" he said.

"Almost from the beginning," Raito confessed. "It started with the the shopping. You didn't know how – I couldn't even account for it by thinking you were wealthy and privileged. Everyone shops. And there was something about you – and the you that spoke to me through the computer. Similarities. Speech patterns."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"You have a suspicious nature," Raito said. "I didn't want you to think I was pretending to like you because I thought you were L. Or because I wanted you to give me a job."

"When someone takes a bullet for you," L said, thoughtfully, "The first thing that comes to mind isn't that they're seeking employment. Especially since you nearly died. Which would have made it difficult for you to take up any position that I may have wished to offer you."

"Honestly, I didn't think of it at the time, Ryuu – L," Raito said, shifting around in the bed to get comfortable. "I just didn't want you to be shot."

"So you settled for scaring me out of my wits, instead." L said.

"You were worried about me?"

L gave Raito a disbelieving look. "You didn't receive any head injury – so perhaps it's early onset Alzheimer's – "

"Just asking."

"Raito-kun is my lover, why would I not be concerned about his health?" L said. "Even if he is needy and demanding reassurance."

"I didn't know you'd decided you thought about me that way." Raito said with a smile. "Last time we spoke about it, you didn't seem so sure."

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain why I've been having all those sexual encounters with you, Raito?" L said, snippily. "Not to mention foresaking my normal seclusion so that I could meet with you again."

"Is that really the only reason why you did it?"

"Raito is very stupid today."

"Don't be mean, L."

"Am I?" L put his finger to his lips, looking thoughtful. "I'm sorry, Raito."

Raito blinked. "Thank you."

"I would appreciate it if Raito does not indulge in any more near-death experiences, since I – " L paused, " – would greatly miss him if he was not here to annoy and distract me."

"What I love about you," Raito murmured, smiling, "Is your romantic soul."

L put his head on one side. "That's as good as saying you don't love anything about me."

"I do, though," Raito grinned, reaching for the other man's hand, clasping it in his own. "Even when you're needy and demanding reassurance."

"Raito-kun is fortunate that he is excused from physical chastisement by reason of his injury," L said, severely.

"Is he awake?" Mello burst through the door. "Raito! You're awake!"

"More or less," Raito agreed.

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Mello exclaimed. "He locked me in the bedroom! By the time I broke the door open it was all over! That bastard!"

"Don't let it worry you," Raito said, smiling at the unhappy young man. "He took us all by surprise."

"Your parents are here," Mello said. "They've been staring at me like I'm the fucking Antichrist. I can't believe you have such uncool parents, Raito. Cute sister, though."

"Don't even think about it," Raito muttered. "My sister is never going to receive one of your phone calls, Mello, I hope we're clear about that."

"I don't call _them," _Mello sneered. "They call _me."_

"Make sure it stays that way," Raito said, then smiled as his parents and sister came through the door. Resigned himself to being fussed over for several long minutes.

"You'll be coming home, won't you, Raito?" his mother said at last. "You won't be able to look after yourself at first!"

"I'm sure I'll manage – " Raito began.

"Raito will be staying with me," L interrupted.

The assembled family stared at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Onii-chan," Sayu said, slowly, "Why are you holding hands with that man?"

"This is Ryuuzaki. My partner," Raito explained. "I think I can leave it to your own imagination, Sayu, why two people might want to hold hands with each other."

"But – " Yagami Souchiro looked as though someone was taking an axe to his brain. "You don't have to keep up this pretense any longer, Raito."

"I'm not pretending," Raito said, simply.

"But – "

"Raito!" Yagami Sachiko leaned over the bed, looking suddenly twice the size. Raito, who hadn't realised his Mum could hulk out this way, shrank back into the pillows.

"Raito, what about – children!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"Huh?" Raito was confused. _Does my mother think I'm a paedophile too?_

"I'm sure Raito and I can deal with that difficulty when the time arises," L was saying with a smile at Raito's outraged mother. "Adoption is a humanitarian option, don't you think? Or there are other choices – "

"I don't think we need to go into that in front of my daughter!" Souchiro interrupted.

Music filled the room, causing everyone to look around.

"It's me," Mello said, squeezing his hand into his overtight pants and pulling out his phone. "I must turn it off vibrate – what? Yeah, hi to you too. What do you want, I'm visiting someone in hospital, I'm not even supposed to have my phone turned on! I could destroy his equipment and kill him – " he winked at Raito, " – yes, I did. No, I didn't call him, he called me. You're a jealous bitch, what are you... no, I'm not doing that now! Why don't you just go in the bathroom and take care of it yourself for Christ's sake!"

"RAITO!" the yell shredded the air as a small blonde figure rushed through the door and flung herself on the prone detective.

"Ow!" Raito yelled, before the kicking girl was forcibly removed by L.

"Misa Misa heard about Raito's injury!" the model shrieked, struggling in L's grasp. "She has come to forgive him and take him back!"

"Just _fuck_ him, why don't you!" Mello was muttering into his phone. "Why call me all the time when you've got someone there who'd be happy to rock your damn socks off for you – "

The parental heads swung from side to side like spectators at a somewhat perverted tennis match.

Raito looked at L. The older man smiled, walked to the door, opened it and dumped Amane Misa on the other side. Grabbed Mello by the arm and pushed him out too, straight into the arms of Misa who was trying to come back in. Then he put his back to the door and looked at the rest of the family.

"Raito and I are a couple," he said. "I suggest it is best you get used to the idea. Yagami-san, if I could have a word with you?"

Souchiro followed L outside, both of them disappearing from view.

"Raito's gay," Sayu said, after a few moments.

"Don't say that!" Sachiko glared at her daughter.

"Why not, Oka-san?" Raito said. "It's true."

"Perhaps your injury, Raito..." Sachiko began, hesitantly

"Being shot in the leg doesn't make you change sexual orientation, Oka-san," Raito said. "Anyway, all of this had happened before that."

"Happened?" Sachiko said. "No, I don't want to know. I hoped you'd meet a nice girl, Raito!"

"Well I met a nice man instead," Raito said. "You'll like him when you get used to him."

The door opened and Raito winced.

"Misa Misa is going for coffee with Mello!" the chirpy voice said and Misa blew Raito a kiss before whisking back out the door.

Raito sighed. _Thanks, Mello. I owe you._ He tensed as the door opened again but it was only L and his father returning.

"I think it's best if we leave now," Souchiro said. "Raito needs his rest."

"But – " Sachiko protested. "He should have someone here to keep him company. And get him anything that he needs."

"I think he already has that," Souchiro said, with a rather cross-eyed look at L.

Raito smiled as his bemused family finally departed. _I love them – but they're a bit too much sometimes._

"What did you say to my dad, L?" he asked, with a yawn.

"I told him my true identity," L said. "That seemed to reassure him that I was not some evil seducer who would toy with your affections and abandon you. I'm not sure why. I would have thought it would make the probability higher."

"I hope that isn't what you plan to do," Raito said.

"No, I plan to watch you while you sleep, Raito. So please make that possible."

Raito smiled and closed his eyes. Then thought of something.

"L?"

"Yes, my tenshi?"

Raito raised his eyebrows_. He's being very sweet. How long is this going to last? _"What happened to Namikawa?"

"Ah," L shuffled around in his seat. "Um. Well, Raito, I had a difficulty. You were injured."

"Yes, I do know that," Raito said after waiting some time for anything further.

"I had Namikawa's pistol in my hand," L went on, slowly, staring at his bare feet. "My other hand was occupied in slowing down your unfortunate excess of bleeding."

"I remember thinking that at the time," Raito said. "That you couldn't use the phone. Because your hands were full."

"Yes," L sighed mournfully. "It seemed like an insoluble problem. I called for Mello, but he didn't come. So, um, Namikawa – "

"Yes?" Raito prompted.

"I shot him," L finished.

"You did _what?_ You _shot_ him? Is he dead?"

"Raito surely does not think I am stupid enough to leave Namikawa alive to accuse me of shooting him!" L said, rather indignantly. Then directed a huge-eyed, mournful look at his lover. "But if Rai-chan wishes to have me arrested for this crime, I will allow it. Since I know that he is a good man who would not – "

"L, I told you that fake chibi-look doesn't work on me."

"This is a real chibi-look, Rai – I mean, my expression is genuine," L said.

"I think he was abused as a child," Raito said. "Namikawa. Something he said to me."

"That's no excuse," L said. "Not for what he did. They found evidence at his apartment. No doubt about his being quite aware of what he was doing and taking pleasure in it. He recorded it."

Raito shook his head. "I don't want you arrested, L. Just forget about it. He would have got the death penalty anyway, it doesn't make any difference. I can hardly believe it was the first time you killed somebody."

L stared at his lover, thoughtfully. "Raito – " he began.

"What is it, L?"

"Raito likes me?"

"Huh?" _What now? He's very insecure today. I wonder what's troubling him. Has he decided he doesn't want to be with me? _ "Of course I do, what a question, L! Didn't I just tell my parents about us?"

"Raito could do better for himself," L said, staring into the younger man's eyes. "I am older than he is and not as attractive. Also I live an uncomfortably isolated life for someone as sociable as Raito likes to be."

"I'm only sociable because it's expected of me," Raito said. "There are only a few people I really like spending time with. Matsuda... Mikami if he's got over me... anyway, you're prettier than me. Namikawa said so."

"I'm not sure his opinion is worth very much, Raito," L said. "Since he also thought I was the uke in our relationship."

"Are you saying you're not?" Raito pulled himself up the bed, staring at the other man challengingly. "You offered to."

"Raito is not capable of that at the present time," L said, his own eyes taking up Raito's gauntlet.

"That won't last for ever," Raito said.

"I'm so scared," L said, childishly.

"You should be," Raito lay down again, deciding he'd won. "I'll make you scream, L-chan. You'll be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with you."

"Something to look forward to indeed," the raven-haired detective said, dismissively, but Raito saw the slight flush in his cheeks and smiled inwardly.

"We can invite your friends to stay at one of my houses, if you think they're discreet enough, Raito," L offered. "So you have company apart from myself and Watari."

"_One_ of your houses?" Raito stared in surprise.

"I have several," the older man said. "It's convenient."

"L – you said you earned more than me," Raito said. "Are you very rich, then?"

"If I stopped working now," L said, thoughtfully, "We would have enough money to last us for the rest of our lives. No matter what kind of frivolities we thought to spend it on."

"Oh," said Raito. "But – work. What will I do? I have to work. You wouldn't like me when I'm bored."

"I thought Raito could work with me," L said, smiling. "I have found it refreshing to have a new perspective on my cases."

"With you?" Raito asked. "Or – for you?"

"With me, of course," L said. "I would expect no less of Raito."

"Does that mean I get to tell Mello what to do?"

"You can try," L sighed. "He doesn't listen when I do. Although he seems a little more responsive to you."

"That's because he realises I'm the seme," Raito smiled to himself and closed his eyes, ignoring his lover's muttering. _He's so cute when he's grumpy like that. And what a surprise he's going to get when he finds out what we're really going to do..._


	15. The Switch

_It's going to be lonely without it – but it's almost time to say goodbye._

_First up – I'm sorry you got a notification before the chapter was up. FFN and MS Word between them fucked my formatting so badly I had to remove it to fix it. Hopefully it's okay now but if it isn't, I'm going to leave it up while I fix it. So if things are strange... it's because they're broken!!_

_Smexy (and long) last chapter! Full frontal poetry! Dry stone walls! XD_

_Is anybody interested in a sequel? I sort of have an idea for a plot but it's not completely detailed yet and hopefully by the time it is, I'll have finished some other fics XD_

_I'll be going back and editing it a bit since I wrote it in a bit of a hurry. Changing those ridiculous author's notes and fiddling with the nightmare scene, stuff like that._

_This is not the story with the Yorkshire countryside, although it's mentioned briefly. That one's a different one that isn't written yet._

_Thanks to rain angst, DJ, SC, Anna and anyone else I can't reply to – and thanks to everyone that's read this story and given it reviews :)_

_Should be back to updating the other stories soon :)_

_SPOILERS: This is an AU so no real spoilers, may be hints of stuff from the manga but if you don't know, you won't know XD_

_DISCLAIMER: Death Note and its characters are not mine. The story and poem are mine. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Cars, whores, collisions

Deserted marketplace, crowds co-exist, lifeless

Protection, decision

Safe and cold, interior solution

**This evil crawls cancer quick from heart to heart**

Rimed with darkness, stained with tomorrow

Scraped from the bottom of Pandora's box

Life support, a subtle twinge of maybe

**Hearts will cease to beat that never knew to start**

Stare out the glazed reflective window

Lost in my own eyes, lost

**Keys out of tune, strings stretch and decay, **

Fascination of the same, division of difference

Draws into temptation, sleep in your heat

**Reprieved by white and darkness, fate, fated, fey**

Face slaps mine, intrusion, contradiction

leaves me in confusion, tasting why?

**Eyes deny, words twist in lies**

Seed of my breakage, cracked, repair, renew

**Lips that haunt my daydreams, rape my night sighs**

Sensual, your langorous gold, one way mirror

Examination, watch you where you cannot see

**Salvation in a strange packet, rescue me**

Reckless knowledge stacked, pointless, variable floating free

**Hope means to know there's one among the billions**

**Who dreams of me**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Raito stared around him at the bleak landscape. _It's like him. At first you think it's empty and barren, but then you start to see all the small things that make it up. That make it beautiful._

"You look exhausted, Raito," L said. "I'll have Watari bring the car round by the road and he can drive us back."

"Thanks," Raito said, looking at his lover. _Lover. Hmm, that's something that needs to be sorted out. _

They covered the short distance to the road slowly, Raito still walking with a stick to aid him. Leaned against a dry stone wall, looking out across the hills and valleys, speckled with streams, sheep and the odd farmhouse. Raito thought about the time L had explained how the grey walls were built, fitted together with no mortar. He thought about how L knew the names of plants and trees and how surprising it had been to see him in walking boots.

"I have an apartment in New York City if Raito would prefer it," L spoke suddenly. "If he finds it too quiet here."

"I like the quiet, L," Raito said. "That was something I never enjoyed about Tokyo. The crowds."

"Would Raito like to play chess when we are home?" L offered. "Or perhaps he would like to sleep for a while."

"Neither," Raito said, turning to the other man. "I was actually wondering why we haven't had sex since we got here, L."

"I was waiting until you were well enough, Rai-chan," L said, head on one side. "I'm actually feeling quite desperate. I was tempted to take matters into my own hand."

"Why didn't you?"

"It seemed like bad manners," L said, "to do that for oneself when one has a partner."

"Perhaps I've kept you waiting long enough," Raito stared into the other man's eyes meaningfully.

"I don't want you to be in any pain, Raito – " L began.

"My leg is a lot better," Raito said, giving L a sultry look. "I'm probably not up to anything aggressive, but I could lie back and enjoy it."

"What has prompted this sudden submissiveness?" L asked, looking a little startled.

"Near death experience," Raito said. "I thought about how I might have been dead and – I'd never have given you something you really want."

"You want it too," L said. "From me."

"I can have it any time I want it," Raito said with a smile.

"Is that what you think?"

Raito turned to his lover, took his face between his hands. "Tell me no, then," he teased.

"That also seems quite rude," L temporized. "Look, Raito, Watari's here!"

Raito laughed and slipped his arm around L's shoulders_. Is he shy with me now? Or does he want me to chase him? Yes, it's probably that. Unfortunately, I can't run very fast right now._

Watari got out of the car to open the door for Raito and the young detective thanked him.

They were silent during the drive back to the large stone house that was one of L's numerous homes. Raito felt a smile on his face as they turned into the driveway. There was something about the place that he loved, with its roof swathed in grey slate, dipped and bent with age, its strange little flights of steps inside where floors didn't quite meet each other, the stone-flagged kitchen made for gatherings of servants to eat in, but comfortable with just L, Watari and himself sitting around its long pine table in front of the open fire.

"Happy, Raito?" L said, leaning toward the younger man, his voice sounding almost wistful.

"Of course I am," Raito slid his arm around his lover's waist, hugged him. _He feels guilty all the time for bringing me here and I don't know why. I like it here but I can't convince him. Well, maybe I can. How he looks at me – as if he's not sure... maybe we shouldn't give up the games yet. It'll make it easier for him..._

"Shall we have some tea?" L offered as they went into the wide hallway and hung their coats on the pegs near the door.

"I'm going upstairs to shower," Raito said. "I'm muddy – why don't you bring the tea up with you?"

L nodded and took himself off to the kitchen. Raito hurried upstairs as fast as he could manage. It'd take L some time to make tea and choose whatever kind of confectionery he wanted to eat with it. He'd probably spend a while talking to Watari about work as well, but even so, Raito didn't have very long. He made straight for the shower, after checking to see the bed was tidy. Washed himself thoroughly and more quickly than he'd ever done and then made some other preparations.

He was lying on the bed, rather breathless from the rushing around when L came in. And stared. Raito smiled at the bemused detective, knowing full well what he was seeing. His lover, stark naked on the bed, a red silk sheet pulled over part of his lower regions. Hiding nothing, really, but there to cover the scar he didn't like L looking at.

L's face lit up in a wicked grin as his eyes traversed the young man's body, stopping when they reached Raito's abdomen where a pair of shining handcuffs rested on his smooth, tan skin.

"Does Raito think it is wise," the raven-haired one enquired, walking around the bed to set down the tea tray, "to arouse my darker side to prey upon his virgin self?"

"Look at it this way, L," Raito tilted his head back to stare into his lover's eyes. "Your darker side will never have exactly this opportunity again."

"Raito will trust me with this?" L asked, hopping up onto the bed to sit next to Raito.

Raito gave a gentle smile. "I won't even ask for a safety word."

L reached out, took the cuffs by one bracelet, dangling them in front of Raito's face. "You're very bold, Raito, who knows what I might decide to do?"

"I don't mind what you decide to do," Raito said, fidgeting slightly. _I don't believe this, how uke am I, I'm getting hard just offering myself to him! Mmm, offering myself..._ "I hope you find my offer satisfactory, L?"

"More than satisfactory," L replaced the cuffs on Raito's stomach, took the red silk between thumb and forefinger and pulled it away. "You're self-conscious about this."

"It's ugly," Raito said.

"But the rest of you is near perfect enough to make up for it."

"Near perfect?" Raito looked up, questioningly.

"You have this one lock of hair," L's hand drifted up to the side of Raito's face, "that curves the wrong way..."

Raito laughed. "Is that all?"

"That's all," L murmured. "Otherwise, no flaws. Physically, at least."

"You think I have mental flaws?"

L smiled, swept the cuffs onto the bed and pulled Raito up to a sitting position, his strength, as always, surprising. Took the young man's wrists in his hands, holding them down at his sides.

"Perhaps," he said, touching his lips gently to his lover's, moving away before Raito could deepen the kiss, "you are a little too," another swift kiss, "arrogant, Raito," a flick of his tongue across the other man's lips, "but I think," a lick up the side of Raito's jaw, making the young man gasp, "we can fix that." L leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Raito's, his tongue demanding entry. Raito's eyes closed, his mouth opened and then he felt his arms swept behind him, the cuffs on his wrists before he could react or protest. _Ha, as if I want to object! But – maybe he'd like it if I did?_

Raito looked up at his lover who had pulled away from the kiss and was smirking down at the younger man triumphantly.

"I don't know, L," Raito said, hesitantly. "I'm not so sure about this..."

"Nervous, Raito?" L whispered into the young man's ear, making him shudder. "Too late for second thoughts now."

"But – L – " Raito hung his head, glancing up through his eyelashes.

L took his lover's chin in his hand and tilted his face upwards. Staring into his eyes, a look in them that made Raito feel almost as if he really didn't want to carry on. _God, he's scary sometimes!_

"You're mine, Raito," L murmured. "You don't have any right to make objections to this."

Raito gasped. Gave in. _This was my idea, right? So it has to be a good one._ "Yes, L-sama," he muttered, feeling himself start to blush. "I'm yours."

"My possession," L murmured, pushing Raito back onto the bed, kneeling beside him, looking down at his lover's naked body, an almost evil light in his eyes. "My plaything."

Raito smiled up at the horny detective, eyes half-lidded, his mind torn between desire and anxiety, letting it all show on his face. _Fuck, he likes this doesn't he. He wants me – scared of him._

"You like me like this," Raito said, as L leaned down toward him. "Tied up and unable to move."

"My prisoner," L's breath was on the young man's face, then his lips touched soft, golden skin, delicate featherfall kisses over Raito's cheeks, eyelids, nose.

"The hospital," Raito murmured. "You kissed me like this – "

"I wanted you," L breathed into Raito's ear, "not to leave me." His tongue licked at the younger man's neck, tasting, before his lips descended, sucking the soft skin into his mouth, teeth grazing the tender flesh. The pressure increased until Raito whimpered, pain and pleasure making him writhe against the mattress, eager for more.

L's tongue drifted downwards, caressing the line of his lover's collarbone, down his sternum, diverting to one side and then the other, teasing flicks over the young man's nipples. Raito, without his hands to stimulate the other's body further, had to improvise.

"L – stop," he said, his voice a breathy moan. "You're driving me mad... I want to touch you... let me go."

His answer was a low laugh and a shake of the head as the detective's head moved lower, tongue circling his lover's navel, dipping into it, his shock of black hair brushing against Raito's abdomen, tickling sensuously.

"Uhhn!" Raito groaned. "Your hair – I love your hair – "

"Raito's hair fetish is well known to me," L spun around, straddling Raito's waist suddenly, bending down so his hair was in Raito's face, the soft strands stroking over the flushed skin of his cheeks, sweeping down over his throat as he arched backwards, mewling in pleasure.

L gave a low laugh and turned, kneeling beside his lover's trembling body and letting his hair drift down the length of it, caressing his chest and abdomen, brushing across the head of his erect cock, making it jump a little.

"Hnh.. nnn..." Raito murmured, squirming happily, not caring a bit about the slutty position he was lying in, with his legs shamelessly apart as if begging for someone to give him some action, now, please!

"Raito is eager to proceed," L commented, leaning up and gazing at the young man's abandoned posture with a look of deep appreciation.

"Mm, yes, I want you, L," Raito's voice was husky, his eyes lustful as he looked at the older man, admiring the flush on his pale cheeks, the desire in his eyes, the bulge in the crotch of his jeans. "I want you – inside me."

"Raito will wait until I am ready," L said, dismissively. "But I will show him what he will receive when I am ready." With which he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, his eyes fixed on the panting, flushed young man who watched him with avid anticipation, murmuring with pleasure as the zipper came down.

"Ahh," Raito murmured as L pushed his pants down slightly releasing his stiff and frighteningly large cock from its confinement. "No underwear, L?"

"I forgot," L grinned.

"It's too big," Raito said nervously, remembering his submissive role. _Don't really have to act here, because damn, it does look too big!_

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Raito," L leered at his lover's dubious expression, grabbed Raito's knees that were trying to get back together for comfort and pushed them apart. Dived between them, his long tongue suddenly wrapping itself around the young man's sack, lapping at the twin orbs, slicking them with saliva, sucking one, then the other, into his mouth, lips gently pressing.

Raito leaned back, moaning, gasping, it felt so good, that incredible tongue twitching and dancing over his taut flesh and the warmth of L's mouth around him. He bucked his hips upward, expecting the hint to be taken, wanting his cock in that hot, moist cavern, L's lips enclosing him, L's throat open to him.

He felt his balls released from their damp enclosure, L's breath moving up his shaft, making him whimper with anticipation, then one swirl of the detective's tongue around the head of his needy cock before the man sat back, observing the results of his work.

"Damn, L!" Raito protested.

"Is that insolence I hear?" L said, head on one side enquiringly. "Is Raito presuming to expect something from me?"

"Nhn... n-no, L," Raito stuttered, desperately_. Fucking _yes,_ L, you evil bastard!_

"Perhaps he will enjoy what I am going to give him next," L said, moving up the bed. "Or perhaps he will not. Since he is going to take it anyway."

He positioned himself over Raito's chest, straddling him, his thighs either side of the young man's bound arms. Leaned forward, his huge member brushing against Raito's lips.

Raito obediently opened his mouth, licked at the glistening head of his lover's cock, tasting precum, gasped as L pushed forward, sinking his shaft between Raito's lips, going deep, almost making the young man gag.

"Suck," L commanded and Raito obeyed, gripping the thick pole tightly in his mouth, running his tongue over it, arching his neck back to give his lover better access. Watching L's face, the detective's expression one of bliss as Raito murmured around his cock, sending waves of vibration along its length. He writhed beneath the detective's body sensually, abandoning himself to the hard slippery flesh that ravished his mouth so expertly.

"Enough," L pulled out, gasping slightly and Raito purred with pleasure, stretching and looking up at his lover, his whole body expressing invitation, enjoying the lust he'd managed to engender in this normally reserved and antisocial man.

He watched, panting slightly, his body shivering with a mixture of arousal and fear, as L pulled the pillows from the top of the bed and lifted the young man's body, placing them under the small of his back, raising him. Then his strong, elegant hands slid over the inside of Raito's thighs, parting them. L knelt between his lover's outstretched legs, looking down admiringly, reaching out to caress, not Raito's throbbing, weeping erection, but his entrance, rubbing his fingers over it, tracing the folds and curve of it.

"Mnh! L!" Raito's hair tossed from side to side, his back arching as his senses overloaded, his body craving touch, demanding release.

L reached for the lube, his eyes on Raito's face, the intense gaze making the young man shudder.

"L – " Raito began, unsure what he was going to say, just wanting to break the silence that was full of nothing but that stare.

"Shhh," L said, then his fingers were under his lover, sliding in and Raito cried out at the intrusion of what felt like the detective's whole hand, but was probably only three fingers, stretching him painfully. He fought down the edge of panic in his mind and opened his legs wider to accomodate the intrusion.

"Raito looks good like this," L remarked. "Open and willing."

"Bound and helpless," Raito said, breathlessly.

"Also good," L agreed. "Now we will have no more discussions about who is seme."

"You are, L," Raito murmured, submissively. "You can do whatever you want with me."

L sighed and leaned down to run his tongue over Raito's chest, pausing at each of his nipples, clasping his lips around them then nibbling gently on them as they hardened inside his mouth.

Raito whimpered, pushing himself onto L's fingers as they invaded him more deeply.

"Raito is impatient," L murmured. "He wants to get fucked by me."

"Hnhhh!" Raito squirmed against the long, agile fingers that had just found his prostate. "Yes, L!"

"Let us see if we can make a little more room first," L suggested, sitting up and adding more lube to his fingers, pushing them further into his lover, stretching him open, preparing him.

Raito thrust his hips downwards, his body overpowered with the sensation, longing for the fingers to be replaced by –

"I think... we are ready," L pulled his fingers out and began to apply lube to himself, his shaft slick and gleaming, stroking the slippery substance around the head, Raito watching hungrily.

"I wish to penetrate Raito from behind," L leaned forward, took Raito by the shoulders and forcefully rolled him onto his stomach, held almost in a kneeling position by the pillows under him. "This will be more comfortable for your injured leg."

Raito twisted round so he could look over his shoulder, watching his lover's face as he positioned the younger man where he wanted him, thighs spread apart invitingly.

"L-sama is ready to take me now," Raito suggested, seductively. _Yes! Get on with it!_ He stared adoringly at the wild-haired detective through half-lidded eyes.

"Raito cannot wait, it seems," L looked down and Raito could only imagine what he was seeing, his chestnut-haired beloved spread on the bed, his hips raised like an offering, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I like Raito this way," L said. "Restrained and submitting himself to me."

"Then L-sama should give me something to submit _to!"_ Raito burst out, unable to help himself.

L drew in his breath sharply and leaned forward. Raito felt the head of his cock at his entrance, seeming even bigger than it had appeared before, and he tensed, expecting pain.

"Raito should relax," L's deep voice murmured. "I will fuck him anyway, but it will be easier for him if he is more receptive."

Raito nodded, beyond words. He tried to let his muscles soften, concentrated on enjoying the feeling of L's bulbous glans rubbing against his entrance, stroking over it, tracing the slippery folds. He sighed with pleasure.

"Push toward me, Raito," L said, softly. "As if you were trying to push me out of yourself."

"But you're not _in_ yet," Raito said, then remembered he was supposed to be obedient and did as he was told, realised he was opening himself just as the thick, slippery head of L's sex slid into him.

"Oh, fuck, L!" Raito gasped.

"Well, yes, Raito," L sounded just as breathless.

It hurt as much as Raito had expected, but the pain was overwhelmed by the joyful relief of finally having his lover inside him after all the teasing. He pushed back and L pushed in, both moaning aloud and then they were completely joined together, the slender detective's not-so-slender organ completely engulfed inside the flushed, sweating, responsive body of his lover.

"L – do me!" Raito begged and then L was fucking him, deep hard strokes, and he writhed under the onslaught, impossibly and incredibly fulll of his lover's huge, needy cock. His whole body shuddered in violent spasms as his prostate was brushed against, stroked and then pounded by the eager detective's hard thrusts, L's hands moving underneath him, taking hold of Raito's nipples between fingers and thumbs, rolling and pinching them.

"Mm! More, L, yes!" Raito moaned, wriggling his hips against the detective's ruthless invasion. Until L suddenly stopped, deep within him, his body relaxed on top of the younger man.

"L – don't stop!" Raito begged.

"Raito does not tell me what to do," L said. "He will lie still and wait for his pleasure until I am ready to give it to him."

"Uhhn!" Raito let his head droop onto the bed, did as L told him. _Fuck, this is difficult! I want him. And he knows it, the damn tease!_

"Raito is most pleasant when he is submissive and obedient," L murmured, lazily. "Maybe I should just keep him like this. Chained to my bed for my personal use."

"Yes," Raito muttered, now in a state where he'd agree to anything.

"My sex slave," L added.

"Mhm, yes, L, whatever you say!" Raito could hear a distinct note of pleading in his tone and he didn't care. He sighed in frustration. _I know what this is about. He must have been too close – he didn't want to lose control. Let's see if I can get him going again._ He pressed down, squeezing, tightening around the older detective's hard shaft. Was rewarded by a growl of pleasure and then a sharp stinging sensation as L slapped his ass.

"Ow!"

"Raito will not do that," L told him severely. "He is not to attempt to manipulate me."

"That wasn't manipulation, L," Raito said. "That was buttipulation."

L burst into giggles, his body shaking against Raito's back. "Nothing will subdue my Raito for long," he remarked.

"Keep trying," Raito suggested.

"I intend to," L said, then he was moving again and Raito pushed up to meet him, wanting more of this wonderful new sensation.

"Hahh, L!" he exclaimed. "Yes! Fu – fu – hnnnh!"

"Ngh... urrrr!" L replied in the same language, pushing himself into Raito more wildly, his enormous cock feeling bigger than ever. Raito groaned as L's hand slid around him, grasping his neglected member and sliding his fingers over it coaxing further moans of pleasure from the young man who squirmed under him in ecstasy, close, so close... he cried out as close became here and L's rhythmic thrusts and talented fingers drove him over the edge into a shuddering, whimpering climax. He arched his back, whimpering helplessly as he felt his lover's body spasm, heard his own cries as he found release deep inside Raito's body.

"Shall I take these cuffs off you?" L murmured after some time.

"Mmm."

"Maybe not."

"Huh?"

"Just joking."

"Hm."

L slid off his lover, finally taking off his clothes, then unfastened the handcuffs and lay down next to Raito, spooned against his back, hot sweaty skin touching everywhere.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, Raito."

"Strangely enough, yes," Raito said. "It was – better than I expected."

"You expected me not to be a good lover?"

"I didn't expect to like being underneath so much."

"Raito is obviously uke," L whispered into the young man's ear. "One has only to observe the way he dresses."

"Just because you're such a slob," Raito said, but without annoyance. "It wasn't just the bottom part of it. I liked the bondage."

"Raito is my kinky lustbunny," L bent his head to suckle on the young man's neck lovingly.

Raito snorted laughter. "Make the most of it, L. I'll soon be back to my normal range of activity."

"At that point, no doubt Raito will wish to, um, punish me for my presumption," L sighed. "Perhaps he will chain me to the wall and spank my backside with a paddle."

"You're such a switch, L!" Raito smiled joyously over his shoulder. "You like it both ways, don't you."

"I have never had the opportunity to indulge my submissive side, Raito," L confessed. "It seemed unwise and perhaps slightly humiliating to do that with people I was paying for sex."

"I'll indulge it for you, then," Raito offered.

"Raito is a kind and generous lover," L murmured.

"I wasn't planning on being kind to you, L," Raito assured the other man.

"If that is the case," L fumbled around on the bed, searching, "I should take advantage of Raito's incapacity as much as possible," he found the lube and anointed his newly erect cock, "before he returns to normal and asserts his aggressive domination over me."

"What – " Raito began, then moaned as he was shoved forward, one leg lifted and pulled back as L's stiff shaft found its way back inside him, pushing in roughly.

"Oh, God, L, that hurts!" Raito tried to pull away instinctively, sore from the first time, but L didn't seem in any mood to humor his complaints and thrust harder into his lover, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside the tight and aching passage.

"Bastard!" Raito hissed.

"Raito didn't say that last time," L wrapped his arms round the younger man and pulled nearly all the way out of him, then rocked his hips gently, edging back inside bit by bit.

"Mm, last time I hadn't already been fucked raw by your oversized appendage," Raito grumbled, relaxing back against L as he got used to the feeling.

"You like it," L mumured, running his tongue up the back of Raito's ear.

Raito twisted round and lost all inclination to protest anything when he saw the dark look of lust and possessiveness in his lover's eyes.

"Nice position, L," Raito murmured instead, lifting his face up toward his touslehaired detective, opening his mouth as L's lips descended on his.

Raito clutched at his lover, holding him as L slowed down the pace, making love now rather than just fucking, their lips pressed together, mouths claiming each other, tongues entwined in a sliding, wet dance of exploration. Gasps of ecstasy filled the room as their flushed skin slid over each other, hair stranded onto sweat-damp foreheads, soft mewls of delight breathed into each other's mouths. L's hand slid down Raito's body, gripped him, squeezing and releasing his hot flesh, driving him into shuddering rapture.

"Haahhh, L, I'm – please, L..." Raito arched his back, feeling L's lips on his throat, teeth sinking into the soft, taut skin, marking him, as he jerked in the detective's hand, his seed spurting out over his stomach, crying out again as he felt the hot fluids shoot inside him as his lover came, calling out his name, clasping him tightly in his arms as if they were truly melding into one.

"Fuck!"

"Again?"

"God, no!" Raito felt around the back of himself. "Not for a while, thank you."

"I will excuse Raito from his wifely obligations until – tomorrow morning," L conceded.

"Wifely? Want me to slap you?"

"Bitch-slapping will only confirm my suspicions, Raito."

"Maybe I'll just ignore you then."

"Perhaps I will have to subject Raito to the chibi-look of doom, in that case."

"No thanks. Come here," Raito sighed with pleasure, drawing L into his arms, the detective's head on his shoulder where he liked to sleep, potential nightmares banished by the contact_. How did I come to understand him so well? It's like I've always known him._

"Did you ever think it's strange, L?" he murmured sleepily. "That we should meet like that? In that house, both looking for different criminals? So unlikely, don't you think?"

"Very unlikely," L said, and Raito felt his arm move, hand going to his mouth in what Raito thought of as thinking thumb pose. "Especially since I do not normally undertake such actions in person. My operative, however, was stricken with appendicitis and there was no choice."

"We might never have met, otherwise." Raito considered.

"Thank God for appendicitis," L muttered, snuggling his face into the hollow of his lover's neck. "Does Raito think perhaps it was fate?"

"Do you?"

"I don't believe in fate."

"Neither do I," Raito agreed. "But, still – it seems strange. Out of all the places we might have been that night – "

"You had to walk into mine," L misquoted.

Raito laughed, his breath ruffling the wild strands of black hair his face was nestled against.

"You interested me, Raito," L said. "When I spoke to you, in the investigation room. When your thoughts matched my own so closely. It seemed serendipitous that I had met you and been charmed by your appearance – and then you turned out to have a mind that I could understand and relate to."

"I thought I'd always be alone," Raito said. "Or at least, have to make do with less than I wanted."

"I never thought about it at all," L confessed. "Being intimate with someone – romance, passion – they didn't seem things there was any point in me thinking about. Even talking to someone about those things, the way we are talking now, would have seemed unimaginable."

"With you it's easy," Raito said.

"With you it's possible," L qualified. "I don't find it easy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Raito," L said. "I'm not hiding things because I want to. It's just a habit."

"You know I care about you," Raito pressed a kiss into the next of black hair. "Don't you?"

"You got yourself shot for me. You came here with me. I suppose I know that."

"So you trust me that much."

"Quite a lot, actually. For the rest, I'm a good actor."

"So sometimes you're only pretending to be comfortable with me?"

"I hope that if I continue to do so, it will become real, Raito."

"I hope so, too," Raito leaned up and studied the tea tray, thirsty suddenly. "That tea'll be cold..."

"I could make some more, Raito," L sat up, looking suddenly alert. "I forgot to eat my cake."

"What greater compliment could I have," Raito said smiling. Then realised something. "You brought yourself cake and didn't bring me anything?"

"I thought I would be using more energy than Raito," L explained. "Since all he had to do was lie there."

"Is that what you think? Wait till it's your turn!" Raito said. "I'll chain you to the wall, spank your ass with a paddle and then leave you there. See how long it takes you to beg for cookies!"

"I see nothing sexy about that scenario at all!" L said, huffily. "And if such extreme cruelty is Raito's intention, I shall definitely be requiring a safety word!"

**FINIS**


End file.
